Black Dawn
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Alice has a vision of a faceless vampire guard of the Volturi, who happens to be Edward's mate. The only problem is, how are the Cullens supposed to get their newest family member away when he's the favorite of all three Volturi leaders? Slash/AU
1. Volturi

**Warning:** This story contains adult/mature content and should not be read by those not of the legal age. This story also contains blood/gore/violence that some may find disturbing. There will also be homosexual relationships in this story. If any of the following things, or if at any time you no longer feel comfortable reading this story, stop.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga, all related themes, characters and situations created by the authors of both series belong to them and only them. I do not receive any form/type of payment for these fics, and the situations and so forth described in this fic do not follow view/morals of said authors.

**Author's Note: ** Harry is not gonna start off like the vampires of Twilight, drinking animal blood and things like that. He's going to be like a normal vampire, like the Volturi and their guards/followers. And although Harry will be able to resist blood, he's not immune to the smell of it, but he can prevent himself from going into a frenzy like it says in Twilight that all vampires go into. I thought it was a somewhat stupid idea of even a vampire several hundreds of years old will not be able to control themselves. I figured it would be something that is learned, just like when you're little you're taught by your parents (hopefully) not to hit.

**Chapter One:** **Volturi**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

**December 15, 1997**

_It was a burning pain... every nerve in his body on fire, worse then the Torture curse. With every slowing pump of his heart it got worse._

_Harry heard a chuckle above him, and managed to open his eyes, Voldemort's blood red eyes stared down at him. "They were foolish to send you to me.... Boy," Voldemort hissed. He held the empty syringe that he had plunged into Harry's chest between his thumb and forefinger, letting it swing back and forth like a pendulum. Harry could barely make out the blurry image, see the pearly colored liquid that remained in the tube, that dripped from the tip of the needle. "Vampire venom, plunged directly into your heart Harry. What will the Order of the Phoenix do now that their Light Beacon has become something dark and tainted," A twisted form of a smile formed on Voldemort's thin papery lips._

_Harry went to speak, but the pain that raced through him intensified and all that passed his bloodied lips was a blood curdling scream of agony. Harry gripped his wand tightly, the thin wood cracked and Harry looked up at Voldemort once the pain lessened slightly. "I'm not g-gonna die here T-Tom," Harry gasped and gritted his teeth so tightly he thought he'd break his teeth._

_"Oh I know you won't die Harry. I'm planning on you living through the transformation. If you're turned, no one will trust you. Your flea bitten godfather and his mutt of a lover won't want you. Your friends and your supporters.... your fans will want nothing to do with you," Voldemort chuckled._

_Harry felt pain in his heart, but was unsure if it was because of the venom, or the pain that Voldemort was right..... that no one would want him if he became a vampire. His friends and family would fear him. Lupin would hate him because vampires and werewolves were natural enemies..... What hurt the most was the idea of Sirius turning his back on him._

_

* * *

_

_When Harry finally woke, his body no longer ached, but his body felt stiff and alien to him._

_Harry woke up, eyes darting around the small graveyard, eyes falling to rest on the remains of the cabin his parents had hidden in from Voldemort. Harry sat up slowly and looked down at his hands, splinters of wood and bright remains of the phoenix feather that had been his wand fell to the ground, he had crushed it in his transformation. Harry felt broken, his wand was one of the last few things he had left, the only thing he brought to the final battle. Harry felt something wet and cold run down his cheek and lifted pale thin fingers up to wipe his cheek. He pulled his hand away, revealing dark red, nearly black blood, his tears. The transformation had.... worked, but vampires can't cry. '_Only to me_' Harry thought bitterly taking another look around the graveyard._

_Many of the old headstones had been broken during his duel with Voldemort, there were also patches of snow and the ground beneath that had been burned, and depressions in the ground where spells had blasted the dirt away. Then something moving caught Harry's eyes, a silvery smokey form of Jack Russell Terrier, Ron's patronus._

_Soon dozens of cracks filled the silent air and members of the order, and Harry's friends appeared._

_"Harry!" Sirius rushed to him first, dropping to his knees and pulling his godson into a tight embrace, cupping Harry's head carefully and tucking it under his chin. Harry remained still, watching in horror as his friends and the Order members came closer. "You're as cold as death Harry," Sirius said, pulling off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders and closed the clasp before cupping his godson's face. "Say something Harry, is Voldemort gone?"_

_Harry looked around, and pointed to the pile of ashes that rested in a drift of snow._

_"Oh thank god," Sirius hugged Harry again._

_"Harry? What's wrong son?" Molly Weasley asked stepping closer._

_Harry's body stiffened visibly, and Sirius pulled away to look at him. "Harry?"_

_"...I-I'm so... sorry," Harry finally sobbed out clutching Sirius' shirt and buried his face in his godfather's chest. _

_"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked._

_Harry took a deep breath, the unneeded air burnt his throat and he groaned taking in the scent of Sirius' blood just below him._

_"Padfoot, let him go," Lupin said solemnly. "Harry's bleeding," He said._

_Sirius pulled away. Harry kept his head down, but the others could see the blood on his cheeks. "Harry?" Sirius asked and carefully lifted Harry's chin._

_Harry didn't fight it, pain filled eyes looked up at Sirius, blood tears streamed down his cheeks. ".... I got to close.... he.... it was so sudden-.... vampire venom," Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't-.... couldn't stop it,"_

_"Oh no," Hermione sobbed, clutching onto Ron who wrapped his arms around her._

_

* * *

_

_The next three years Harry spent spying on his family, he'd hide in the woods near the Burrow. _

_Harry kept his prey type very specific, and watched each victim for a few days, made sure they were not close to anyone, and checked newspapers two days after the kill, to see if there had been a report. No kill made it past page seven, Harry didn't know to be grateful or sickened by this._

_Harry was currently sitting in the woods outside of the Burrow. The long tables were set out in the garden, and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny levitating or carrying things of food out while the men Sirius and Remus included placed chairs out for everyone._

_It was Ron's birthday, he was turning twenty-one today._

_Harry took in unneeded air, watching as his best friend leaned over his wife's shoulder, and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. Ron and Hermione still fought a lot, but they loved each other more then anything in the world._

_Harry watched the party for hours, wishing he could go over and talk, to be a part of that family again, but to the Wizarding World, minus those who had seen him in the graveyard after Voldemort's defeat, Harry James Potter was dead. Harry didn't want to open old wounds that had started to scar over, by going over._

_Finally, as everyone headed in for the night, Harry left, heading to feed._

_It was rather easy to find his prey, a man he'd been following for days. Harry followed the man as he made the walk from his workplace to where he parked his car a few blocks down._

_Harry pounced, grabbing the man swiftly and pulled him off the street and into an alley. "Don't make any sound," Harry whispered, pushing the man face first into the brick wall. Harry couldn't stand seeing the eyes of his victims, it had happened twice, and Harry couldn't finish feeding, those two men were still alive, Harry didn't injected them with venom, or drain enough blood to kill them. Before Harry could bite into the man's neck, he heard someone at the end of the alley._

_"Aro was right when he said you'd feed tonight," A deep voice said. Harry looked through his bangs at the group standing at the mouth of the alley. Two men, one big and muscular, the other of average size, but Harry saw their blood red eyes and knew that they to, were monsters._

_Harry let the man go. "Run, and don't tell anyone what happened," He ordered, and the man obeyed. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" _

_"Its time you stop spying on your human family and join your people," The smaller of the two said, even though the man was bigger then Harry._

_"Who are you damnit!?" Harry growled._

_"My name is Alec, this is Felix, we're members of the Volturi," The one said._

_"Volturi? What do they want with me? I haven't done anything wrong," Harry said, stepping back._

_"We aren't trying or going to punish you. Our leaders simply want you on our side," Alec said. " Don't make this difficult Harry, we can take you by force if need be," He said._

_Harry growled defensively. Then he felt strange, his sight was the first to go, then smell, then touch, making him fall, unable to keep himself balanced. He heard footsteps. _

_"Do not fear, we do not harm ones with gifts," Alec said. "This is not lasting, it'll stop once you're inside the Volturi city," He said._

_Then Harry couldn't hear. It was frightening, to be completely numb, unable to hear, see, taste, touch, smell. Harry wondered if this was what it was like to die._

* * *

**Forks Washington**

**February 15th, 2008**

Alice took a deep, unneeded breath as she came out of her vision, she blinked rapidly and placed a hand on the side of her head, and looked at her family who was looking at her with concern. "That was.... the strangest vision I've ever had," She finally said.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I saw the past, but not the future," Alice blinked again. "I don't understand, I've never seen the past before,"

"Who was the vision of?" Carlisle asked.

Alice frowned at that. "Alec and Felix finding a new member of the guard, but I've never seen him since. This vision took place nine maybe ten years ago going by the clothing,"

"A Volturi guard member we've never seen?" Edward asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe he's dead,"

Alice looked at him then shook her head. Her eyes widened a bit. "The only other visions I've been having for the past week have been about you and someone who's face I couldn't see. The faceless person was your chosen, I could tell that much,"

"But... Bella? You can see Bella's face in your visions," Edward said.

Alice shook her head slowly. "It's not her Edward, it's a male," She said.

Edward stiffened as the rest of his family took turns looking between the seer and the mind reader. Edward opened his mouth, then closed it, repeating the action a few times before looking away, and running his fingers through his hair. " I wanna know if you have another vision of this person," Edward finally said.

"You'll be the first to know," Alice said.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Edward finally mumbled after another few minutes of tense silence.

Edward was gone before the others reacted. Esme sighed and took Carlisle's hand, her husband lifted her hand, and kissed their entwined fingers.

"What do we do about Bella though? She knows," Emmett said.

"We won't have to worry about her," Alice said quietly. "I had a vision about her dying a few months ago," She admitted quietly.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"When she goes to visit her mother next month, when she's there, she's gonna be hit by a car. It'll be quick, painless," Alice whispered looking solemnly at her family. "I didn't want to tell Edward, because no matter what happens, even if he's there, he won't be able to save her, she wouldn't survive the change," Alice made a pained face. "I knew if I told him he'd try to follow her to death, go to the Volturi to try and be killed, but they won't let him. He'd met his chosen that way too. But this way, Edward will be happy, he won't have that guilt on his shoulders," She looked at Carlisle. "Am I wrong to keep this from him?" Her narrow shoulders slumped with guilt.

Carlisle smiled lovingly at his daughter. "It's alright Alice," He said placing a tender hand on her shoulder. Alice nodded slowly and looked down.

"I think we need to plan a trip. What do you think?" Carlisle said, asking his family.

"Willingly go to the Volturi?" Emmett asked, a huge grin forming on his face. "Sounds like a party,"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate's eagerness at the chance to fight, then examined her nails. "If we leave within the month we can catch that fashion show I was talking about in Rome before heading _there_,"

Jasper looked at his wife, thinking quickly. "Are there any futures where Edward mets his mate here? In the States?" Jasper asked.

"One, but it's not for many many years," Alice said.

"If we go, will Aro let us leave with Edward's mate?" Jasper asked.

"It's an eighty percent chance," Alice said. "Two out of ten visions, Edward stays, but it's only if he's here when Bella dies," Alice said.

Carlisle looked at Esme. "I'll ask for vacation at the hospital tomorrow, and we'll take Edward and Alice out of school. We'll leave the day Bella heads to her mothers,"

"Alice, did you learn Edward's mate's name?" Esme asked.

Alice looked at her and gave a soft smile. "His name is Harry,"

Esme smiled.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Yes, the entire part with Harry was a vision of Alice's. Harry makes his first appearance in chapter 2. And The Cullens arrive at the end of the chapter. Harry's gift will not be revealed until a later chapter. This fic starts at the beginning of Breaking Dawn for the Twilight Saga, and is a Non-cannon AU for the Harry Potter Series after the Fourth book.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks For Reading.


	2. Guest

**Warning: ** This story will contain strong language, mild violence and death.

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter 1

**Kittenonabroomstic: ** I haven't gotten rid of Bella yet. It's only that so far Alice's vision is the same, none of Bella's choices have changed since then She's still planning on visiting her mother, and taking that walk which will get her killed. Also the car driver is still gonna drive his car. But If I just got rid of Bella so quickly, I'd loose the evil bitchy ex of my story, and I can't have that now can I? Also Harry Potter characters will make their appearances. I can't say why or when or all of them that will be joining without ruining the plot (which I lost somewhere) but I will tell you our favorite blond prat will be in this fic because Draco's awesome and I say so. I hope that you'll keep reading and that you'll enjoy this fic. 3

**Author's Note:** A lot of people asked about Harry's past, if he was with the Volturi willingly and things like that. Don't worry I will explain as much of that as possible. There are a few answers here in this chapter, the rest will be explained over time in other chapters.

**Chapter Two:** **Guests**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 3, 2008**

Harry assimilated quickly with life with the Volturi. Aro the leader, didn't make Harry a regular guard like most of the others with gifts. To outsiders, the group seemed uncaring and cold, but to the members they were a family, as dysfunctional as they come. The only member of the Volturi that Harry didn't like was Jane, only because her power reminded him so much of The Cruciatus Curse, and she treated Harry with hate, because he took her place as Aro's favorite.

Aro treated Harry like a prince, or a prize kept behind glass and protected, even though Harry could protect himself. While most members of the Volturi wore red or black cloaks, Harry was given a satin dark green one that was much longer then the cloaks that the others wore. Harry wasn't allowed out on his own, not that he'd run away, but just because Aro didn't want to risk a rogue vampire to come after him.

Harry decided to spend his time learning music and art. His favorite instruments were the harp, violin and piano. For art, he preferred painting and pastels. His favorite classical composer were Carl Maria Von Weber and Bach, his favorite artist was Claude Monet.

Harry pulled from his musing, and his bow away from the strings of his violin.

He could hear people down the hall, Aro and the others talking rather animatedly considering that most of the time they were rather quite. Harry went to his bedroom door and opened it, he leaned out to look down the hall.

"Of all the covens to want to willingly visit us, The Cullens, something must be going on," Aro said, he seemed rather excited actually. Harry remembered Aro talking about the Cullens, two of them had gifts he really wanted, and a third with a gift that would've made the package deal all that much sweeter to put it bluntly. Plus Aro was extremely fond of the coven's sire, Carlisle.

"Yes, it would be understandable that most likely Alice had a vision that would have them require our help, or something of that nature," Caius said, the blond had always reminded Harry of the Malfoy's.

'_Smug veela bastards,'_ Harry thought with a fond annoyed smile. '_I should probably reply to that stupid letter Draco wrote me last month,'_

"Carlisle did not mention it, and in my excitement to tell them to come, I forgot to ask why they were visiting," Aro said sounding rather upset by that simple forgetful act. Harry smiled with amusement. Aro tended to be rather dramatic when he wanted to be, Harry figured that after being alive as long as Aro had, you had to find some way to keep yourself amused. Harry had only been a vampire for a little over ten years, and sometimes he was bored out of his mind.

Harry frowned briefly. '_Then again I'm hardly ever allowed to leave,'_ He thought, rolling his eyes rather humanly at the thought of Marcus' over protectiveness of Harry. For someone so blatantly uninterested in almost everything, Marcus was extremely protective of Harry, something the young vampire didn't understand.

"Did you need something Harry?" Caius asked, Harry would've blushed if he could at having been caught spying.

"I was just wondering what was going on, you three seemed rather excited about something," Harry said stepping out of his room. He moved to Marcus' side quickly, and the older male seemed to relax slightly with Harry near him, again, something that Harry didn't understand.

"You know about the Cullens, Harry," Aro said smiling. "They are coming to visit and I'm rather excited about it," He continued.

Harry smiled in return. "How long are they staying?" He asked, after all, he wanted to know what was so great about this coven that had Aro so enraptured, but Harry understood to a point, after all a mind reader, a seer, and an empath are all very good tools to have if you know how to use them on the battlefield, or when keeping order over a rather large group of people, like hundreds of vampire covens.

"Carlisle was not very clear about it," Aro said happily.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "When do they arrive?" Harry asked.

"Friday," Aro said.

"Can I go to meet them?" Harry asked.

"No," Marcus answered quickly, placing a hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked up at him, with a pleading look.

"I haven't been out all month Marcus," Harry said softly. "You can send whatever guard you want, I will not object," He said. "At the first sign that there might be trouble I will come straight home,"

Marcus softened slightly, for a moment his eyes showing tenderness and love, Harry did remind him so much of his lost mate Didyme.

"Alec can come with," Harry suggested, knowing that Alec's ability would be able to stop anyone from hurting him, again not that Harry needed protecting from anyone. He was very capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

"Alec and Jane," Marcus said. Harry frowned.

"Alec and Felix," Harry countered.

"And Demetri," Marcus added.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly. "Okay," Harry said looking up at Marcus. "If I can drive my own car,"

Marcus seemed to be thinking. Aro was smiling, knowing his brother would agree. Caius was examining his nails in a rather bored fashion, used to the antics of the youngest member and his brother. "Alright," Marcus said.

"Thank you," Harry said grinning. "I haven't been driving in ages,"

"No detours," Marcus said.

"You're no fun," Harry said. "Just one?"

"No more then five miles," Marcus said.

Harry puffed out his cheeks, knowing better then to push his luck or he'd have to start over from ground zero all over again. "Okay, what time does their plane land?" Harry asked.

"Midnight Friday," Aro said.

"Great," Harry said.

"You will wear your cloak," Marcus said. Harry made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat.

"I thought the Cullens were peaceful," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's either the cloak or you stay in," Marcus said.

"Do I get to pick which one?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Marcus said. "But I prefer the green one,"

"Alright alright," Harry said and pressed a quick kiss to Marcus' cheek. "Good evening," He said and returned to his room.

* * *

**Port Angeles, Washington**

**March 5, 2008**

"Have a safe trip Bella, and please be careful," Edward said standing outside the terminal, holding Bella by her waist. He pressed a quick soft kiss to her lips and she smiled.

"Have fun on your vacation too Edward," Bella said looking up at him. "You'd better not get into any trouble," She said.

"It's you that gets me into all my trouble Isabella Swan," Edward said with a crooked smile, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes as his fingers rubbed over the crescent shaped scar on her palm that was cooler then the rest of her body.

"I'll be careful," Bella promised.

"Call me when you land," Edward said and pressed another kiss to her cheek.

"Same for you Edward Cullen," Bella said. "I wanna know all about your fun in Italy. Take lots of pictures with that camera I got you," She said. "I wanna know what Volterra looks like. Along with all the scary vampires that run it look like," She said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Edward smiled at her, but Alice's vision of his mate still haunted him. How could he find anyone more perfect then Bella? Why would he want anyone but her? Her scent was perfect, she had tha natural soft beauty that he loved. Edward even loved that she was awkward. "Alright if I don't let you go now, you're going to miss your flight Bella," Edward said.

"Four whole weeks apart, what are we gonna do," Bella sighed.

"You'll be fine," Edward said and took her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you Bella,"

" Love you to Edward," Bella said, her face bright red with her blush.

Edward swallowed reflexively. "Get on your plane. Don't do anything dangerous, and call me as soon as you get off your plane," Edward said.

Bella giggled. "Alright already you're so silly Edward. You make it sound like I'm gonna drown when I go to the beach or something," She said.

"No swimming!" Edward called as she headed down the hall to her plane.

"Bye Edward!" Bella called back.

Edward smiled putting his hands in his jacket pockets and waited near the window until he saw her plane leaving the tarmac. He went to the other side of the airport where his family was waiting for their flight to Italy to leave in another hour. He sat between Carlisle and Jasper and leaned back.

"Took you long enough," Alice joked, swinging her legs. She leaned forward to look around her mate at her brother. "You're still not sure about this, right?" Alice asked, seeing the look on Edward's face.

"How could I be?" Edward asked. "I mean, Bella's my whole world, and I'm just supposed to drop her for someone I've never met? Love doesn't work like that, at least not for me," Edward muttered, no human could've heard what he said, but his entire family heard every word.

"When the time comes, you'll understand. I never said that you and Harry would just fall right in love and everything would be perfect," Alice said. "In fact you two will fight a lot. Harry's rather hard headed, and hot headed," Alice smiled with amusement. "But once you two do fall in love, god will you be happy," Alice said, her smile blooming brightly, making Jasper smile softly, even though his eyes were closed. "Trust me Edward, in the end, it'll be okay,"

"I'm still worried," Edward said, looking out the window. "Maybe I should stay here, tail Bella and make sure she's alright," Edward frowned.

'_Don't do that Edward, there's nothing to worry about,'_ Alice's thoughts came to him and he looked at her. "Everything's fine, trust me,"

Edward sighed, and nodded to his sister before copying Jasper, and pretending to sleep while they waited for their flight.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 6, 2008**

Harry stood outside the airport, leaning against the hood of his car, a black Isuzu Axiom SUV. Sitting in the car parked behind him was Alec, Felix and Demetri.

The hood to Harry's cloak was pulled up and covered his face, including his still green eyes, which were flaked with black as his need to feed was growing.

It was just a few minutes after midnight, the Cullens' plane had landed, but Harry knew it'd take a few more minutes before they came outside. Alec stepped out of the car, and walked over to Harry.

"Caius says that the unmated male rides with us," Alec said and Harry looked at him.

"That's fine. We're taking the long way back by the way," Harry said.

"You mean we're driving around the city?" Alec said.

"Where else would I go?" Harry asked.

"With you, I have no idea," Alec said. "Just don't do anything stupid, and try not to scare them," Alec said just as a group of vampires came from the airport.

"Welcome," Harry said pleasantly.

"Hello," The sire, Carlisle said back.

"Aro and the others send their greetings, and are devastated that they could not meet you here themselves but they had other things to attend to," Harry said.

"Edward, you're riding with us," Alec said nodding back to the other car.

"Is there a reason?" The one named Edward asked.

"Not enough room in this truck, and since you're unmated it'd be the smart idea," Alec said. "Let's not make a commotion,"

Harry rolled his hidden eyes and unlocked the doors of his car. "Please get in," Harry said. "We would not want to make the others wait," Harry said.

Edward didn't speak, but walked over with Alec and got into the back seat of Demetri's car while the others filed in to Harry's. Harry was the last one to get into the car, he started the engine and drove off.

"May I ask your name?" Carlisle asked, he was sitting in the passenger seat, the blond blond male and the other large male were sitting in the captains chairs, while the three woman sat comfortably in the back, well the blond looked annoyed, but Harry was sure that her face was stuck that way.

"Evan," Harry lied easily, Marcus said Harry wasn't allowed to give his name to anyone he himself approved of, and Harry wasn't sure wether or not Marcus approved of the Cullens.

"Nice to meet you Evan," Carlisle said. "I have not seen any guard who wear a green cloak," Carlisle said, obviously trying to get Harry into a conversation.

"I'm not really a part of the guard," Harry said. "I could be, but my sires decided it's for the best if I'm not," Harry said weaving in and out of the light traffic, his eyes not really on the road, but more on the scenery that they sped past.

"Sires?" The smallest female in the back asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at her childish face in the rearview mirror.

"Well Ms. Pixie, I don't know who my real sire is, but Aro, Marcus and Caius have all adopted me," Harry said making a sharp right turn which would've had humans flinging to one side of the truck, but the vampires barely swayed.

"Oh, and my name is Alice, but if you want to call me Pixie, I don't mind, I'm actually rather fond of the term," Alice said.

"Have you ever met a real pixie? Nasty little buggers they are," Harry said with amusement. "They like to bite and cause all sorts of trouble, more so then hiding keys and such," Harry said turning to look back out the window as he drove.

"... wait, you've met real pixies? What are they like? Besides annoying?" Alice asked, her voice full of wonder.

" They like I said, like to bite and cause trouble. They usually have blue skin, sometimes it's colors like green, red, or purple. They have really high pitched voices and are hard to get rid of," Harry said.

"You seem to know a lot," Carlisle said.

"I grew up learning about magical creatures from the time I was eleven to when I died," Harry admitted, no point in lying about it, Harry didn't see the harm. "I continued afterwords as well," Harry said.

"Interesting, truly," Carlisle said, Harry snorted, this man reminded him of Remus. '_To bad they'd probably end up killing each other.'_ Harry thought.

"Is there a reason we're taking the long drive?" The blond woman in the back asked and Harry smiled.

"Haven't been for a drive in a while," Harry said simply. "We'll be there soon anyways. No need to get your knickers in a twist miss," He added when she growled.

"May I ask how old you are?" The third woman in the back asked.

"I'm twenty-seven as of July," Harry replied taking another sharp turn, only this time it was a left.

"So young," The woman said. "Oh, I'm Esme by the way, Carlisle's wife,"

"The Mother's mother," Harry said softly turning his eyes away from her reflection. "It's what Aro likes to call you,"

"I'm delighted at the title," Esme said.

"When you said twenty-seven, did you mean since you were turned?" The blond male asked, he was sitting behind Carlisle.

"No, I'll be eleven this December if you want to count how many years it's been since I died," Harry drummed is fingers on the steering wheel. He speed up, not wanting to talk anymore, and the only polite way to do so was to get to the manor as soon as possible.

"Just a child then," Esme said softly. "That means your family is still alive then, yes?"

Harry growled and slammed on the brakes. The sound of tires screeching behind them meant that Demetri had slammed his breaks as well. "My family is none of your concern, I'd appreciate it, if you did not mention them again," Harry said, his voice very low, that even the other vampires had trouble hearing it.

"I'm sorry," Esme said. "I didn't mean to offend you,"

Harry didn't reply, just started driving again, the remainder of the drive was silent, and when he drove into the huge garage where all the Volturi cars were parked, he got out just as Alec reached him.

"What happened?" Alec asked. "If they hurt you, Marcus will have my head,"

"You know I tend to be rather hot headed Alec," Harry said walking inside, pushing his hood off, but kept his back to the Cullens. He could hear Edward asking the others what happened as well. Harry entered the hall first, and Marcus pulled his hood up quickly, which made Harry even more irritated and he pulled away from the over protective vampire, and pushed his hood off as he went to stand by Caius, knowing the blond would not care one way or another.

"Welcome," Aro called happily as the Cullens came into the hall with Felix, Demetri and Alec behind them. "Welcome," He called again.

"It's good to see you Aro," Carlisle said smiling, he was holding Esme's hand, and she looked rather upset, probably from when Harry had snapped at her. The others seemed upset as well, except for Alice, who seemed understanding, and Edward who just looked pissed.

"And you my old friend. It's a pleasure to see you again. To say I was surprised to receive you call would be an understatement. So please, tell me, what is your reason for this visit," Aro said ushering the group through a set of doors in to a large warm living room filled with couches and comfortable looking armchairs. "Sit please," He said taking his own seat. Harry remained standing along with Alec, Felix and Demetri at the back of the room. Although Aro most likely wanted him to come and perch on the armrest of his chair like Harry normally did.

"Alice had a vision," Carlisle explained.

"Really? Of what may I ask?" Aro asked, crossing his legs elegantly.

Alice seemed a bit uncomfortable, and glanced at Edward. " Of Edward's mate," She said.

"Congratulations dear boy," Aro said. "May I ask who the lucky one is?"

"I have not seen his face," Alice said. "I only have his name," Alice said.

"What is it?" Aro asked, with each new bit of information his excitement grew. Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. Felix and Demetri seemed just as bored, and Alec was probably wondering where his twin was, hoping the girl wasn't off torturing someone.

Alice probably would've blushed at this point, all three leaders were staring at her intently. "It's Harry, but that's all I know," She said.

"Excuse me?" Harry blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"Hush," Marcus said to him, not taking his eyes off of Alice.

"All I know is that his name is Harry, and that he is a member of the guard. I saw Alec and Felix find him, that is all," Alice said.

"That's rather interesting. And when did you have this vision?" Aro asked.

"About a month ago," Alice said.

"A month ago? And you saw the past?" Aro asked.

"It's never happened before," Alice said.

"Interesting," Aro said leaning back in his seat, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Do you have an idea of who this young man is Aro?" Carlisle said.

"Of course I do," Aro said smiling, his eyes turned to Edward. " This is all rather interesting though. It must be part of his ability, to have blocked your vision so long, have you had any others? Or are your visions of him different?" Aro asked turning his attention back to the seer.

"I can't see his face," Alice said. "Not once, I don't know why not," She seemed a bit annoyed by the fact.

"Could it be because not many others have seen it?" Aro asked.

Alice made a face. "I don't think so," She said.

"Aro," Marcus said lowly. "I do not think that it is wise to continue this conversation at the moment," He said.

"Come now brother, do not worry, everything is fine," Aro said.

Marcus growled deeply. "Marcus," Harry said, and the older man looked at him. "I've been meaning to let you listen to something, would you like to come with me? Allow Aro to continue his conversation? I'm sure he'll tell you more later," Harry said, knowing that Marcus would only calm when Harry was away from his now intended, Edward.

"Of course Harry," Marcus said standing.

"What?!" Alice stood and spun to look at Harry, now that his face was no longer covered, her eyes were wide.

Edward was staring at him too, actually everyone in the room was.

"Come now," Marcus said placing his hand between Harry's shoulder blades and lead his son from the room.

"You don't have to worry so much Marcus," Harry said looking up at the older man. "You knew I was bound to find a mate eventually,"

"But I was hoping that you'd pair with either Felix or Demetri," Marcus admitted. "Then at least your mate would be here, not across the ocean,"

"You worry to much," Harry said smiling as he opened the door to his room and let Marcus in first before going in and closing the door behind himself.

"So from just looking at Edward, what do you think of him?" Marcus said sitting down in one of the three armchairs in Harry's room near the window.

" He seems a bit bitter with me. But then again I did yell at his mother," Harry said sitting in the other armchair closest to Marcus'.

"At Esme? Why?" Marcus asked.

"She touched on my family," Harry said simply.

Marcus sighed. "You need to get over them Harry. The fact that you still insist on making sure they are safe is unneeded," Marcus told him as Harry picked up his violin.

"I know. But I cannot help myself," Harry said. "Did I tell you that Ron and Hermione are expecting their second child?" Harry asked.

"No, you hadn't," Marcus said.

"Yes," Harry said smiling fondly at nothing. "I believe it is a boy," He said. "I'll probably send him a toy broom for when he's a bit older. I'm sure Ron will love to teach him how to fly it," Harry plucked idly at his violin's strings.

"What of their daughter Rose?" Marcus asked.

"She'll be turning three soon," Harry said. "I wonder if she's anything like her mother. If so there's going to be a lot of trouble,"

"Have you heard anything else?" Marcus asked, knowing that Harry wanted to speak of his family now that someone had mentioned them.

"Remus is getting better since his fight with another werewolf last month, most of his injuries have healed, but the Healers aren't sure they can save his right eye or not," Harry said.

"I"m sure the wolf will be fine," Marcus said. "Now, are you going to play your song or not?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, of course,"

* * *

"So that's him?" Jasper asked after Marcus and Harry had left the room.

"Yes, that is Harry," Aro said smiling. "Are you surprised?"

"Very much so," Alice said. "Why are his eyes still green?" She asked.

Edward was wondering the same thing, but was still a little shocked. He hated to admit it, but Harry was so much more stunning the Bella could ever be. He felt guilty for thinking so however.

"I think it has to do with what he was doing before he died," Aro said. "As well as what he was before he died,"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Harry killed someone right before he died. Harry was also a wizard. The spell he used to kill the other man was shown as a very bright vivid green light, thus Harry's eye color. Also Harry says his eyes have always been that color," Aro said.

"A wizard?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, a quite powerful one at that, even for his young age," Aro said. "Even now, his ability tends to loose control, you're lucky that you didn't get blasted from the car when you talked of his family Mrs. Cullen," Aro said looking at the woman. "His emotions tend to lessen his control very much,"

"He can still use his magic? I thought that when a wizard is turned, they loose all magic," Jasper said.

"Harry's not normal," Aro said. "But his ability is not magic use, more like telekinesis,"

"Interesting," Carlisle said.

"Very much so," Aro said with a smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

You people are nuts! I posted the chapter, and right away I was getting favs and alerts and reviews, but after I went to bed because I wasn't feeling good, then woke this morning I had over a hundred messages in my inbox for more favs, alerts and reviews! I feel so loved, if I would've known I'd get this much attention from this fic, I would've started sooner. I feel so loved ^-^ you guys are awesome. If not a little scary ^///^. Oh and NEW POLL! Check it out please!!

Thanks for Reading!

Lots of Reviews and Comments Please! They make me so happy!


	3. Stubborn Fool

**Dhh: **Harry still has control of all his Gringotts accounts, but he doesn't need to use it because the Volturi usually takes care of everything, He does on occasion use his money to buy gifts and things for the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. Also I think everyone is glad I'm gonna kill Bella off (no one likes her). There is a bit of a Marcus/Harry thing going on, I'm glad that you noticed. Yes, Marcus sees a lot in Harry that he saw in Didyme, his mate had the ability to make others happy( her gift) where as Harry does it naturally. I kinda figured if you have the ability to make people happy, you've got a bit of a child-ness about you, and Harry in my fic has that also, so again another similarity between them. But Marcus' love for Harry isn't sexual, yes Marcus thinks Harry is beautiful, but wouldn't take the relationship in that direction, he sees Harry as a child, his child in fact.

**Pam: ** I'm really glad that you like it. Harry will be lovable yes, but not sickly so.

**Laura: **Thanks for the love, I'm glad that you think that the way I've got things going is good. Makes me happy ^-^

**Kittenonabroomstick: ** I know that making Draco a veela isn't very original but I wanted him to be a creature and him as a veela is just win in my book 3. And yea, having Bella in the story still, and Edward not just kicking her out is more IC, (again Bella won't die!) and Edward's stubborn when he wants to be. The Volturi won't be evil, but they will give Edward a hard time. Just think of having three extremely over protective fathers who like your boyfriend, just not as your boyfriend. Lol. And you're right when you say that most people don't really use the Volturi more then just the big bad wolf. Hell even S. Meyer did the same thing, and she's the author of the books for Christ's sake. Marcus wasn't my favorite at first either, but I was thinking and had to pick which of the three leaders got to be uber special to Harry, and for some strange reason he popped into my head, and I ran with it. Thanks for reading, and for reviewing, it makes my day!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, favs, alerts, and comments. If I didn't answer you questions, or if I confused you more, I'm sorry, I'll try to make up for it! Thanks again, and thanks for reading! Also I think I confused everyone, Aro said that Harry's ability was telekinesis, but it's really wandless magic, Aro having never known a wizard who could do wandless magic, assumed it wasn't possible, and classified Harry's ability as a sort of telekinesis. Harry can still do some transfiguration, charms, D.A.D.A's, and if he wanted he could still fly a broom. That's why when Aro said "_You're lucky you weren't blasted out of the car when you talked of his family Mrs. Cullen,"_ He meant Harry would've blasted her quiet literally out of the car. Sorry for any confusion! Also check out my profile pic to see what Harry looks like!

****FYI!**** Parslemouth _{Speech}_

**Chapter Three:** Stubborn Fool

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 7, 2008**

"That went well," Emmett said leaning back in his chair, lifting the front to legs off the floor and balancing. "We didn't die,"

"I don't know about that," Jasper said watching Edward from the corner of his eye. "I think we managed to piss Marcus off, annoy Caius, and if it's even possible make Aro stop smiling," He said. "Don't even get me started on the feelings Felix, Demetri and Alec were giving off. They are really protective of Harry, and the idea of him being with Edward rubs them the wrong way. I'd hate to see how Jane's gonna react if she's anything like the others in regards to Harry,"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rosalie said and Emmett chuckled.

"It's alright babe, I think you're prettier then Harry," Emmett told her, and she glared at him.

"Edward?" Esme said softly looking at her 'youngest' son.

Edward was currently sitting by the window, texting Bella, and completely ignoring his family. Alice was staring at him in disbelief, yelling at him in her mind, wanting nothing more th kick him in the shins and scream at him for being an idiot, and pretending to hate his mate.

"Yes Esme?" Edward answered calmly, ignoring Alice's mental rant.

"What do you think of Harry?" Esme asked, trying to get him to be a part of the conversation which revolved around his mate.

"He's a spoiled brat with anger management issues," Edward said not looking up from the screen of his phone.

"Edward!" Alice cried. "This is your mate we're talking about!"

"Bella is my mate," Edward said looking up at his sister. "Your vision was wrong,"

Alice looked like she'd been slapped. Jasper growled and got to his feet at his mate's distress. "Edward!" The blond male snapped.

"Her visions aren't always true, the future is subject to change, you all know that. Don't get angry with me," Edward said standing up to the blond.

"Hey now," Emmett said, stepping between his brothers. "I don't think we need to be fighting between ourselves, we are in the Volturi here, and if you don't remember, they want us on leashes, so I suggest you both behave yourselves,"

Edward tore his eyes away from Jasper to look up at Emmett, then with an annoyed huff, left the room, heading somewhere private where he could call Bella, like he promised now that the hour wasn't so late for her.

"But all the futures I saw... no matter what his choice, he's gonna end up with Harry," Alice whispered rubbing her arm in self comfort.

"I know Alice," Jasper said turning to her. "It's alright. Edward's just being an ass like usual. You know how he gets," Jasper leaned down and kissed his mate's cheek, and held her close.

* * *

Harry had been listening to the Cullen's just outside their room, and when Edward came storming out, he ran headfirst into Harry, knocking the smaller vampire onto the floor.

"Ouch," Harry muttered and looked up at Edward. The older vampire really was handsome, Harry swallowed, seeing how Edward was looking down at him and got to his feet quickly, but his head barely came to rest just under Edward's chin.

"You shouldn't spy on people," Edward told him.

"It's my house I can do whatever I want," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually it's Aro's house, you're just living here," Edward said.

"Aro's my father, this is my house," Harry said.

"He's not even your sire, you're just a connivence," Edward said. "If you didn't have a gift, he'd not look twice at you,"

Harry growled. "Some mate you are," He snapped.

"I'm not your mate," Edward said. "Wouldn't want to be," Edward looked Harry over quickly.

Harry swallowed, trying to pretend Edward's words and looks hadn't hurt, but they did. Harry in that moment, hated that he still had the human ability to cry, even if it was blood. He felt the sting first. "Bastard, I'd rather be alone then with you," Harry hissed out, his words starting to slur into Parslemouth. Edward's eyes widened. Harry swiped angrily at his eyes and turned on his heels and was down the hall in an instant. He hissed angrily in Parslemouth, yelling about fate pairing him with an arsehole, when he ran into Caius.

"Harry?" The blond Volturi gripped Harry's shoulders to prevent him from running. "What is wrong?"

{_Stupid bastard Cullen} _ Harry hissed and Caius raised an eyebrow. {_ I hope Alec rips him in half.... It'd be even better if Jane did it, she would... even if she hates me,}_

"Say again, English this time," Caius said wiping a lingering drop of blood off Harry's dark lashes.

"Nothing, I'm just angry," Harry said looking anywhere but at Caius.

"You're a horrid liar Harry, you really shouldn't try it," Caius reprimanded. "Now tell me. Jane wasn't teasing you again was she?"

"No!" Harry pouted. "Do you know where Marcus is?" He decided to change the subject.

"Marcus is going to make you tell him you know Harry," Caius said. "Besides he's feeding,"

Harry swallowed and gritted his teeth, still avoiding looking at Caius.

"Is it about Edward?" Caius asked.

"I don't wanna talk about him," Harry said.

"So it is about him," Caius said. "What happened?" Caius said.

"He's an bastard," Harry muttered.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to be my mate. He says he's already got one," Harry said.

"Nonsense," Caius said. "Edward is known to be rather stubborn, just like you Harry," Caius ran his fingers fondly through Harry's hair. "Now, you'd better get the blood off your cheeks before Marcus sees, or you'll have no mate left to be angry at," Caius said.

Harry smiled slightly at that. "Good," He said wiping his cheeks on his sleeves.

Caius smiled, a very rare sight, which made Harry's smile grow wider.

"You should smile more Caius," Harry told him, before planting a soft quick kiss on his cheek. "Will you send something to my room so I can eat?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Caius said.

"Thank you Caius," Harry said, and headed to his room, and into the bathroom where he turned on the sink and washed the drying blood off his cheeks. A knock at his bedroom door made him look away from the sink. "Come in," He called drying his face on a towel before heading into the bedroom.

Standing next to the bed was a man, in his late twenties was watching Harry. "Caius sent me," The man said.

Harry nodded slowly, watching the man, he could see other sets of fang marks on the man's neck, and Harry was pretty sure that he would find more on other parts of the man's skin. Harry licked his lips smelling the man's blood just below the surface of his skin and went over to him. "Take a seat," Harry ordered, and the man obeyed, easily being enraptured by the young vampire's seduction. Harry leaned down now that the human was leveled with him, and bit down on his neck.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 19, 2008**

Harry had gone to avoiding Edward at all cost, although he did grow to like the others very much. He even made up with Esme, who repeatedly apologized for what happened when they first met.

Harry had to say that his favorite member of the Cullen family was Emmett, the big vampire was easy going and loved to joke. Jasper was quite, and liked to read, Alice was extremely bubbly, Rosalie was just kinda there, and Carlisle was very compassionate, and Harry understood why Aro liked him so much.

"Really? You are telling me, that you've met mermaids?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Mere-people, males and females," Harry corrected. "They aren't as nice as kids stories describe them," Harry smiled. "I have a book with them in it," He said.

"That's so cool!" Alice said bouncing in her seat. "What else what else?"

"Uh, fought a dragon once," Harry said. He lifted his shirt and showed a long thin pale pink scar on his stomach that went across his belly button. "Hungarian Horntail. Nasty thing really, but it was provoked. I was messing with it while it was nesting," Harry said letting his shirt fall. "Nearly ate me,"

"Cool," Alice said, sounding very much like a child. "You must have had an amazing life,"

"It was never boring that's for sure," Harry said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice, and hurt in his vivid eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Harry," Carlisle said, and Harry turned his attention to the man. "But would you be willing to come live with us?" He asked.

Harry looked around at the Cullens, his eyes falling on Edward who was sitting in the corner, again texting his '_mate'_ Bella and ignoring Harry. "Would you really want me to live with you?"

"Of course we do Harry, you're part of the family now," Esme said and Harry looked at her. She was smiling warmly, her eyes bright with the idea of having another child.

"I should really talk to Aro, Caius and Marcus about this," Harry said standing slowly. "Thank you for the offer," Harry gave a brief smile, and glanced at Edward before leaving the room.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice snapped at him, she rushed over and kicked him in the ankle.

"What the hell?!" Edward said.

"You're such a heartless bastard!" Alice snapped at him her voice strained with a mix of anger and sorrow. "You need to stop pretending that Harry's not your mate! He is! Bella isn't your mate! She's not going to even be alive when we get back!" Alice snapped, then her eyes went wide and she slapped both hands over her mouth.

Edward growled, standing so quickly, that even the other vampires had a hard time catching the movement. "What did you see?" Edward growled.

Alice shook her head, in her mind nothing but nursery rhymes met Edward.

"Alice!" Edward snapped at her. "Tell me now!"

"Leave her alone Edward," Jasper warned, already getting into a lowered stance, ready to get between Edward and his mate if needed.

"Not until she tells me what happens to Bella," Edward said, not taking his eyes off of Alice's wide ones.

"She's going to go for a walk, and get hit by a car," Rosalie said and Edward looked at her. "But I take it now, you're going to do something to prevent it," She said in a bored tone. "I don't see what you see in her Edward, she's bound to die eventually, Harry's already one of us, plus at least he's not a waste of space or an annoyance,"

"Don't talk about Bella that way!" Edward growled.

"If you weren't being stupid I wouldn't have to," Rosalie growled back. "You don't frighten me Edward,"

Edward gritted his teeth and left the room. He opened his phone and called Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked when she answered.

_"I'm fine Edward, just getting ready to go for a walk that's all,"_ Bella said.

"Don't go," Edward said.

_"Edward? Is everything alright?" _ Bella asked.

"Alice had a vision," Edward said. "If you go for this walk, you're going to get hurt. Just stay home," Edward said.

_"Alright, alright. I'll stay home. I was just trying to get out of my mom trying to get me to watch some love movie,"_ Bella said.

"Well just stay home," Edward told her. "Please for me. Don't go out until I can come get you in a week, promise me," Edward said.

_"Edward, you're being silly,"_ Bella said.

"Just do this for me Bella, please," Edward said.

"_Alright Edward,"_ Bella said.

"I love you Bella," Edward said.

_"Love you to Edward," _ Bella said and hung up.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 23, 2008**

_'Draco,_

_Thank you for keeping an eye on everyone for me. I know they can be a handful._

_I'm happy to learn that the werewolf laws passed, allowing them to_

_keep their children. Sirius and Remus' first pup will be spoiled rotten, I'll make sure of it._

_Also, thanks for putting up with Ron's nonsense, I can't believe he still holds the grudge from Hogwarts, but he's always been rather _

_stubborn. Hermione is almost seven months now right? What are they going to name their son? How are the twins shops? I haven't gotten any news about the new one they opened in Germany._

_Oh, how silly of me, how has the search for your mate been? I know veelas like to find their mates early in life, but it's also hard to find '_The One'_._

_I found my mate... well he's supposed to be my mate, but I don't think... no I know he doesn't want me...._

_I don't know if it's just because I'm a man, or because he really is in love with this human girl he's always talking to, her name's Bella I think. _

_From what his family tells me, she's rather plain and boring (Well Rosalie's words) but I believe Rosalie, she's brutally honest, reminds me of you more then Caius does._

_The Cullens asked me to move with them back to America, even though Edward doesn't want me. Should I go? Marcus is reluctant to let me, but that's only because he's so protective of me, and can't watch over me if I'm across the pond._

_Aro will want me to go, it'll give him a stronger tie with the Cullens, who've got a seer and a mind reader as well as an empath._

_So, hurry and reply, the Cullens are heading home mid-April and I'd hate to keep them waiting._

_Tell me what you think I should do._

_Harry'_

Harry looked up from his letter and out the window to the city below. He stared for a while, before folding up the parchment and sealing it with wax. He looked over to the corner of his room, where his new owl was perched, head tucked under her wing. He'd given Hedwig to Sirius to take care of.

"Do you mind taking this letter to Draco for me Jennie?" Harry said.

The black owl lifted her head and hooted at Harry before flying over and nipping his cold finger. He tied the letter to her leg, then opened the window and let her fly out. Harry sighed and watched until he could no longer see Jennie in the air, then closed the window.

Harry looked around his room, thinking of what he should do to pass the time. He got up and went over to a case that stood against the far wall and took out his violin and made himself comfortable on the edge of the piano bench. He placed his bow against the strings and closed his eyes. He started to make the piano play softly while he played the same song on his violin.

Soon the notes for Debussy's Clair de Lune filled the room and slipped under the door and out into the hall.

* * *

Edward paused, listening to the music that washed over him. Debussy, played as well, if not better then he could play it. It was both on the piano and violin if he wasn't mistaken.

Edward followed the sound, until he was outside a door. He could smell Harry on the other side, the faint sweet scent of lilies and rain. Edward leaned against the door, closing his eyes and listened to the music. '_Bella doesn't play any instruments... she doesn't really even like music all that much,'_ Edward thought taking in a deep breath. '_Bella's scent is so sweet it makes you sick.... this scent is perfect, just barely there, makes you want more,'_ Edward sighed heavily turning so his forehead was pressed against the door to Harry's room. '_I can't just go back... and be with Bella,'_ He thought and bit his lip. '_ I hate to admit it, but I am falling in love with Harry.... If I push him away enough though.... I can't just leave Bella,'_

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, and listened to the music that played on the other side of the door. '_What am I doing? Alice said that every alternate of my future means that I end up with Harry. I can't keep fighting this. But Bella is a trouble magnet, I have to make sure she's safe... it's my fault that she was tracked by James and nearly killed, and there's still Victoria and Laurent to worry about. They both know what happened,'_ Edward rubbed his forehead and forced himself away from Harry's door.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**March 26, 2008**

_'Potter_

_Don't be daft, if this stupid boy is your mate go after him, screw his hard headed tendency and if you have to kick that human muggle to the curb. _

_That boy belongs to you, end of story. _

_As for the Weasel and Granger they're naming their son Hugo James, it's a hideous name if you ask me. Hugo, ha! At least it sound decent together._

_As for your werewolf, he's going to be fine, Severus was able to save his eye, and the pregnancy is going fine, although Lupin has gotten the odd cravings for yak. Something I'll never understand. Sirius has been going nuts, worrying about his pup, so far_

_the test show he won't be a full fledge werewolf, although he'll carry the gene, and have some wolfish traits, such as wanting raw meat, and _

_the whole howling at the moon thing._

_The Weasel twins are fine, their shops are booming so to speak, they still are inventing and causing all kinds of trouble, a lot of their toys are reaping havoc here at Hogwarts. I still can't believe I took the job as the D.A. teacher, it really is cursed, _

_a few days ago some rotten first year fainted in my class for no good reason, hit his head on the desk and was bleeding everywhere, and _

_the others started to panic, I ended up putting half of them asleep and taking them to the hospital wing. To say that Granger was happy would be a _

_lie._

_As for my mate, I've yet to have much luck, my dreams are still blurry, and the noises are muffled._

_All I can do is wait and see what happens. So far the only thing I've been able to tell is that he's extremely tall and well built. I just pray that he_

_isn't ugly or muggle. Just think a veela with someone ugly, it'd be some cruel cosmic joke, that the Gods would be laughing at for ages._

_A Malfoy with a muggle, good heavens. I'd rather be stuck with someone ugly and poor then muggle. Makes me shiver to think such things._

_But I'm confident my mate will be handsome, non-muggle and hopefully another creature. Just think, a veela who can live forever as long as their mate does, given a mortal stamp because their mate is mortal. What a waste. _

_Anyways, enough talk, I told you what to do, listen to it. _

_Kick that chit out of your mate's life and take your spot._

_Draco L. Malfoy'_

Harry couldn't help but smile. '_Leave it to Draco to be able to insult you while giving you advice,'_ Harry thought looking back down at the letter. '_I guess I'm going to America then. Now I just have to get Marcus, Aro and Caius to agree,'_ Harry stood slowly and. When Harry opened the door, Alice was waiting, with a very happy smile on her face.

"I finished that book you gave me on pixies," Alice said holding up the book. "It was really cool, any other suggestions?" Alice asked, looking at Harry with big wondering eyes.

Harry smiled. "Come in," Harry moved back and let Alice into his room.

"Wow, and I thought Jasper had a lot of books," Alice said seeing the four wall to ceiling book shelves. "Are all of these on magical creatures?" She asked.

"Most of them," Harry said. "I have another room for other books," Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I had a lot of time to read, and I found out that being a vampire more parts of your brain are active, so that you read a lot faster and you retain everything," Harry said.

Alice smiled at him. "You really are young," She said. "There's a lot of things about a vampire that are better then as a human, because you don't have to eat or sleep, your mind doesn't have to have those parts of your brain functioning to tell you when to eat and sleep, stuff like that too. So yea you'll retain a lot more, learn a lot easier," Alice said, she turned to look at the books again. "Any suggestions?"

"Try..._Beings and Creatures with Wings by Norbert McDonnell. _It's got all kinds of interesting information," Harry said. "You should read up on veelas, I've got a friend, one I keep in contact with who's one and he comes to visit me every once in a while. It'd be a good idea for you to read up on them. They're hard to get along with and if you know how to please them, they are much nicer,"

Alice pulled the book Harry named from it's place and opened it, flipping through the pages. "This friend... is he blond, tall thin and smirks a lot?" Alice asked looking up at Harry.

"Yes, that describes Draco fairly well actually. Did you have a vision?" Harry asked.

Alice smiled and held up a picture that was between the pages. "No, but that'd be cool," Alice said. "His name's Draco?"

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a half veela," Harry said putting his hands in his jean pockets. "The only reason I keep in touch with him, is because he can watch over my family, without interfering with their lives to much. And because veelas are often immortal... so if his mate is immortal he won't die and leave me," Harry looked down at his feet and bit his cheek.

"Is that why you don't talk to your family Harry?" Alice asked closing the book. "Because they're going to die?" She asked.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and bit the knuckle of his thumb. "At first I ran because I was afraid that they'd reject me because of what I am.... but when they always set a place for me at the table for dinner and things like that, I knew that they wouldn't. But I couldn't bring myself to go inside and sit down. For three years I watched as my best friends grew up, and I'm stuck in the body of a seventeen year old, and their birthdays went past and they grew up... I knew that one day, they'd die and leave me alone. So I figured it'd be much easier to just leave and let them live normal lives, because I would just be a reminder that they can't live forever, that they're going to die," Harry looked up at Alice and she gasped.

"Harry, y-you're bleeding," Alice who had sat next to him, reached up and wiped the blood from his left cheek, and was now staring at the tips of her fingers that were stained dark red.

"I know. Aro doesn't know why I do, it's not something that happened when I was alive or anything," Harry mumbled. "I'm just different I guess,"

Alice threw her arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "It's okay Harry! You can be in my family now! We won't die or leave you, promise!" Alice said.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Alice and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks Alice," Harry said. "But if I'm gonna be a part of your family, I have to get Marcus, Aro and Caius to agree to let me go live with you. It's not going to be easy, I can tell you that. Marcus didn't even want me to go to Rome for a month with Felix and Demetri,"

Alice giggled. "Don't worry, I have a plan," Alice said pulling away. "But first, I have to go have a heart to heart with someone else,"

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Not planning, scheming," Alice said grinning.

Harry smiled nervously. "You know I'd never do anything to make you angry right Alice?" Harry said.

"Oh I know," Alice pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "If you do, I'm taking you shopping," She said.

Harry groaned. "I'll be extra careful then,"

"Good boy," Alice petted Harry's head. "Now I must go. And Jasper was wanting another chess game, he's so excited about this wizard's chess thing that you've been playing with him,"

Harry smiled. "I'll get my set and go play with him then," Harry said.

"Good, I'll see you later," Alice said and was gone.

Harry shook his head, then went over to a shelf, and pulled out a jade and ebony chess set, and went to find where Jasper was.

* * *

Edward sensed Alice before he saw her, and he couldn't even react fast enough once he did see her, to stop her from hitting him hard on the back of his head with the book she'd borrowed from Harry.

"Ow," Edward said rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt,"

"Good," Alice said putting her hand on her hip, the other resting at her side holding her book turned weapon. "You, Edward Cullen, are an asshole," She said.

"I've heard that a lot recently," Edward said still rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry about the other day Alice," He added.

"Oh, you're not sorry enough yet," Alice said and Edward looked at her.

Edward jut watched her, knowing she wanted to yell at him, rant a bit, then tell him he had to be with Harry.

"First off, despite everything, I know for a fact that Harry is still falling in love with you, even if he won't admit it," Alice said. "I can see it in his eyes, Jasper can feel it. I'm surprised you can't hear it in his thoughts,"

"I can't understand his thoughts," Edward said.

"Wait... what?" Alice made a face.

"Harry's thoughts are in a different language, one I've never come across before," Edward said. "I've looked through the language books here, and come up with nothing,"

Alice hummed. "That's not important right now," Alice said. "I know that if Harry is falling in love with you, that you are falling in love with him Edward," She said.

Edward sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I can't just come back from a month long vacation with a boyfriend and break up with Bella for no reason except that _'I don't love you anymore'_," Edward said.

"Seems perfectly reasonable to me," Alice said.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Alice? You don't see where this could backfire? Bella knows what we are," Edward said.

"That's why I didn't tell you about my vision of Bella dying, because it tied up that loose end," Alice said.

"But I'd still be going back to Forks with a new boyfriend after my girlfriend just tragically died," Edward said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "If we play off that Harry is our newest family member, which he is. And he looks young enough to be a year or under us at school, to be nothing but our younger brother in public, and your lover at home," Alice said.

Edward cleared his throat at the last part of Alice's explanation. He ran his fingers though his hair as he thought. "The idea of being with another man has never come to me before Alice," Edward admitted. "When I was alive, you never heard of it in the mainstream, and I've always had that in my mind. I know that most humans are accepting of it now, but the idea still is ingrained in my head. It's not going to fade overnight, or in a month or even two,"

"I know, and I'm sure that if you told Harry that you weren't comfortable with the idea.... that you needed time, then he'd understand. Harry is a very intelligent young vampire Edward. If you paid attention to him, or even listened to the conversations he has with Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie even, you'd know. Harry only acts childish because he never had a childhood, you'd know that to if you listened to him," Alice said.

"I do listen, I have been paying attention. Do you really think that Bella is enough to keep me in a conversation for more then twenty minutes?" Edward asked and Alice raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time I'm just playing tetras or something, but I do listen to what Harry says. He rarely talks about his childhood, which he still remembers vividly. He never uses the names of his friends when he tells stories from when he was alive. And I can always tell that his voice is strained because his past is painful for him to think and talk about,"

"You are a stubborn fool Edward Cullen," Alice said lifting the book she was still holding in her hand. "I should hit you again, just to make sure you got the message,"

Edward smiled at her. "Did I tell you I am falling in love with him Alice? That every minute, Harry is slowly taking over my mind, and I do want to be with him despite my fears," He said. "I want to be with Harry, I want to get to know him, to be important to him, to hold him, to protect him, but I have that part of me screaming that two men in love is wrong, even though I know it's not, that who you love, why you love them, shouldn't matter, as long as you do,"

Alice lowered the book. "No, you didn't tell me Edward," Alice said. "But now that you did, I'm sure we can work something out so that you and Harry will be happy together. And we can think of how to deal with Bella as well, which doesn't end with her tragic young death," Alice said smiling.

Edward put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "How is that going to work?" He asked.

"I'll think of something," Alice said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

I love you guys! You're all completely insane, but I love you anyways! XD I never thought that I'd get so much feedback and stuff for the first two chapters, Hell I wasn't even expecting this much for the entire story, but shows you how much I know. I hope that so far, I've managed to clear up some of the confusion that I gave in the first two chapters. There will be more info in the next chapter, that will hopefully get rid of the rest of the confusion that I had left. Also I hope that my plot works out the way that I want, and the way that all of you will enjoy. So I will keep my fingers crossed and see what happens.

Also I have an announcement! For all of you who read Voodoo, my Gambit/Harry story, I'm not doing a sequel BUT! I am going to change it from a 4-shot to a chaptered fic because so many of you liked the idea of the Gambit Harry love child. It's gonna happen people, it's gonna happen!

Well Thanks for Reading.

Please Please Please Review and Comment, feedback makes me happy and I update faster!


	4. Daddies Dearest

**Dhh:** Yes, I know Jacob and Draco together has been done several times, but I like them paired together, I don't know why, but that doesn't mean for sure that they will be a couple. However if it is the case that Jacob and Draco end up together, I can promise you I will do everything I possibly can as the author to make the interactions and things like that between them as not boring as possible. Bella will be dealt with in a later chapter, don't worry, of course no one likes her, she's completely stupid and like the definition of a Mary-Sue. Draco will be appearing in person, so don't worry.

**Kittenonabroomstick:** You can review as many times as you want ^-^ Edward is a total retard... but whatever he's hot so he can be. Uh... as for Draco's mate yes tall and well built can you say "Yum!" Lol. I try to keep each chapter at over 2,000 words, but sometimes its under, but 3 was something crazy around like 6000, but then again I had the review replies and everything as well. And I always try to reply to anyone who reviews my story, it's respectful, most of all when an author ask for reviews and comments. Thanks for reading!

**Sporky:** Carl Maria Von Weber is a classical composer from the Romantic Era, he's still a Classical composer. Johann Sebastain Bach is a classical composer from the Baroque Era, but still a classical composer. I figured it'd be easier for those who aren't really that into music to just understand that they write classical, not what type. Classical is a broad category, it's just like saying that a band is Rock, well there are sub categories for Rock music. Didn't mean to offend you or anything, it just didn't occur to me to put the musical era both men were from as well. But I'm glad that you are enjoying the rest of the fic.

**Warnings:** This is a story with Slash/Yaoi/Homosexual relations, if you don't like, don't read. There will also be strong language, violence, and other strong or mature material. If you don't like, or if any of the mentioned themes make you wanna barf, don't read.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series, or the Twilight Sage, any related characters, themes, or situations created in these stories, belong to the creators of the mentioned stories, and only them. I do not receive any type of payment from these stories, and I do not mean to infringe on anything.

**Author's Notes: ** I hear fangirls squealing... *runs and hides*

**Chapter Four:** Daddies Dearest

Please Enjoy

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**April 2, 2008**

Harry was sitting on the arm of Aro's chair, the older vampire holding a wine glass filled with blood. Harry has his own glass of blood, and was staring intensely into the ruby liquid.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Aro asked brushing the back of his hand over Harry's cheek, but all he heard was the hissing language Harry called Parsletongue.

"I want to be a vegetarian like the Cullens," Harry blurted out.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "When did this decision happen?" Aro asked.

"Emmett was talking about how he gets to go hunting, and he likes to hunt mountain lions and bears," Harry said with a grin. "I think it'd be fun to go hunting, I haven't gone hunting, even for humans in a long while. And humans are so easy to hunt, a sweet word, or look, or just brute force and they're finished," Harry looked at Aro. "Would you let me go live with them Aro? Even if it was just for a little while?"

"In a house with your mate?" Aro asked leaning back in his chair. "You'd have no form of protection, I think not,"

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not helpless Aro, I can fight better then Felix or Demetri and you know it," He said and took a drink of his blood, swishing it around in his mouth with his tongue, wondering all the while what animal blood would taste like.

"But you can't fight against your mate, if you hurt them, you'd feel so badly that you'd want to hurt yourself," Aro said.

"Wouldn't that mean that Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt me... physically at least," Harry said.

Aro nodded sipping from his wine glass and closed his eyes. "Have you talked to Marcus about this yet? About wanting to move to live where the Cullens do?" Aro asked.

"....No," Harry said quietly. "I thought I'd talk to you first,"

"Why may I ask is the reason for that?" Aro asked opening his eyes to look at Harry, who was giving him an innocent smile.

"I love you Aro, you know that don't you?" Harry asked.

Aro chuckled and took one of Harry's hands into one of his own. "Of course you do, and I love you to," Aro pressed his lips to the top of Harry's hand. "You've grown fond of them haven't you Harry? Every time we speak, you talk of one of the Cullens,"

"Yes," Harry said smiling. "May I go Aro?" He asked pleadingly, giving Aro the puppy dog look.

The old vampire sighed and sipped his blood slowly. "If you go, you will be living in your own home, with Demetri or Felix as well as Alec. Others would check on you regularly. You would also come back home regularly," Aro said.

Harry listen quietly to the demands that Aro made, knowing that Caius and most of all Marcus would make many more.

"And you will not leave that town without someone with you," Aro said and Harry nodded. "I will talk to Caius and Marcus as well,"

"I'll talk with Marcus," Harry said. "He will be angry if I don't talk to him myself,"

"Very well," Aro said. " And no more of this silly talk about drinking animal blood. You can have a storage of human blood if Carlisle insist that you do not hunt humans in his territory," Aro said, Harry snorted and finished off his blood before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Aro's forehead.

"Thank you, I'm going to find Marcus," Harry said and left the room.

* * *

"You could just apologize you know," Alice said and Edward looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, honestly confused.

"When you talk to Harry. If you can't think of something witty, just apologize, it usually works in situations like these," Alice said flipping the page of another of the books she'd gotten from Harry's collection.

"I was planning on that," Edward said. "It's what comes after the very awkward and embarrassing apology that I don't know what to say," Edward told Alice.

Alice just hummed boredly, pretending to listen to Edward's problem. She had already solved that problem hours ago, and was waiting for the right moment to say anything. "Harry has a thing for dragons," Alice held up a book. "I borrowed this book on... well what do you know, dragons, from his library. It looks like he reads it a lot. You could read it, then talk to him about it. Or... this is the real winner, talk about music. Harry loves it, I'd say much more then you do," Alice set the book down on the bed, which was supposed to be Edward's, considering that she was in Edward's room.

"Music, why didn't I think about that," Edward muttered.

Alice snorted. "Because your a dork, and completely over reacting," Alice said flipping the pages again. "But don't worry. That's why I'm here, to make sure you don't mess up again,"

"Right, of course," Edward stood, and glided over to the bed and picked up the book that Alice had held up a few seconds before. "Thanks Alice," Edward pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Alice rolled her eyes as Edward left the room.

"Men," She said

Edward headed to Harry's room, remembering it from when he had happened across it, and heard Harry playing music.

When Edward got to the dark stained door. Edward didn't hear music, in fact he couldn't hear anything at all, just a low hum.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door, and waited to be granted entrance.

The door opened a few seconds after and Edward looked up, but it wasn't Harry he face, but a blond male, with sharp stunning facial features, and white blond hair. The blond's eyes were a stunning shade of silver blue, he was as tall as Edward, 6'1" but his body build was much slimmer. He was dressed in pressed black slacks, and a light blue silk button up shit with the top few buttons undone, showing a sliver of pale perfect skin. He wasn't human, but his heart was beating strongly, not a vampire.

"Can I help you?" The blond asked.

"I was looking for Harry," Edward said.

"Really? I wouldn't have guest," The blond said dryly. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Edward took a calming breath, he really wasn't one for violence, but this blond was rather annoying. "I want to talk to Harry," He said.

"Come back later, we're busy," The blond went to shut the door, but stopped when a pale small hand fell on his shoulder, and Harry moved around him.

Edward couldn't help the jealously that flared in him seeing the two together, they made a good pair. "Hello Harry,"

"Edward," Harry replied looking the older vampire over. "How rude of me. This is Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "Draco, meet Edward Cullen,"

Draco eyed Edward, then let out a somewhat bored huff. "Vampires," He said disappearing into the room.

Harry was smiling as he looked back to see what Draco was doing.

"How are you Harry?" Edward asked, and Harry's emerald eyes turned to him. They were so much more stunning the Bella's brown plain eyes.

"I can't complain," Harry said leaning against the door. "How are you? And your human Bella?" Harry asked.

Edward looked down and cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize," He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What for?" He asked.

"You're a member of my family now, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, or said the things I did, when I know they aren't true. Call it my own insecurities," Edward said.

Harry stared at Edward a while, but didn't speak.

"Starting a relationship with another man.... will be difficult, but if we could start off as friends, I'd like to start over," Edward looked up at Harry.

Harry bit the inside of his bottom lip. "I suppose, I can give you another chance," Harry held out his hand. "Harry,"

Edward smiled and took Harry's hand. "Edward,"

"Nice to meet you," Harry said letting his hand fall to the side. "Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"Don't you even think about it Potter!" Draco yelled from inside the room and Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Draco, behave yourself," Harry said, then turned to Edward, smiling a bit. "Sorry, he's a bit of a drama queen. Come back tonight after he leaves and we can talk or something,"

"Aro won't let you have boys in your room Harry!" Draco called.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Aro let's me have you in my room," Harry said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man," Draco said coming back over to the door and eyed Edward again. "That is a boy. I am twenty-seven years old,"

"Draco you haven't aged since you were eighteen," Harry said patting Draco's cheek, then turned to Edward. "I'll talk to you later," He said.

"Of course," Edward said.

Harry flashed a small smile before closing the door, and talking with Draco over something Edward had no idea what it was.

Edward turned and headed down the hall, before remembering that he still had Harry's book.

Edward looked down at it, and sighed. '_If Harry likes dragons... maybe I should read up on them,'_ Edward thought opening the book.

* * *

"Ow, Draco!" Harry said reaching up to hold the back of his head with both hands. "Why did you do that?!" Harry looked at the veela who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"For being so damn forgiving," Draco said.

Harry pouted and rubbed the back of his head. {_Stupid veela, you're lucky you smell nothing like food or I'd bite you, you're sweet enough,}_ Harry hissed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't insult me in a language I can't understand," Draco said sitting elegantly on the arm of one of the armchairs.

"I didn't insult you," Harry said.

"When are you ever going to learn not to lie. You're not good at it Potter," Draco said.

Harry grumbled something and flopped gracefully onto the end of his bed. "So... what do you think of him?" Harry asked.

Draco raised a perfect eyebrow, his silvery blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you brain damaged?" Draco asked.

"No!" Harry said.

"Harry, I know I told you to take what is yours. But I didn't mean for you to simply forgive a man who insulted you," Draco said standing. "You're to trusting, to forgiving. That damn Gryffindor is still up there," Draco flicked Harry's forehead. "If you just forgive and forget, what's stopping him from hurting you later?"

Harry looked down. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Don't apologize to me, I'm not the one that's going to end up hurt now am I?" Draco asked.

"....Guess not," Harry said.

Draco would've rolled his eyes if he lowered himself to that level, which he didn't. Draco sighed. "I know you want someone Harry. As a veela I can feel it, you want to be loved," Draco placed a hand on the back of Harry's head, and the other on the back of Harry's neck. "Just don't fall in love to soon, or for the wrong reasons. Yes, Edward is supposed to be your mate, and supposed to love you. But if you just love him even if he is a prick, he's gonna always be a prick. You've got to make him work for you. You're not a street rat anymore Harry, your the damn prince of the Volturi, and a powerful vampire. Make him work hard to be worthy of you,"

Harry snorted and leaned forward so his head rested against Draco's chest. "You should be a therapist Draco," Harry said.

Draco frowned. "I can barely stand to tell you these things Potter, how would I stand telling other people? I'd get sent to Azkaban for killing people. I can only handle so much stupidity and emotions," The blond said.

"I love you too Draco," Harry said smiling.

"You twit," Draco said fondly. "I'm insulting you and you're calling it love,"

"Because your the only one who can make an insult sound affectionate," Harry said rubbing his forehead against Draco's chest. "So... how is everyone back home?"

"Fine," Draco said and Harry pulled away to look up at him. "Weasel and Granger are doing just fine. So is the rest of the red head militia,"

"What about Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked.

" Sirius is fine, as spastic as every, still pulling pranks on his house guest. Remus, is moody, not that I blame him, he's five months and already so huge he can't see his feet," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "I should plan a trip... just to make sure they are alright before I leave," Harry said.

"You know that Remus knows every time you come visit right? And now that he's pregnant, he'll be able to sense you even better," Draco said.

"I know, I just want to say good bye, it might be a few years before I see them next," Harry said.

"Whatever Harry," Draco pulled away and Harry looked up at him. "I have to go, I've got papers to grade and a test for seventh years to finish," Draco said.

"Okay," Harry smiled. "I'll write you soon," He said.

"Not to soon I hope," Draco said pulling on his cloak.

"Be safe," Harry said.

"Always am, unlike stupid Gryffindors," Draco said.

"And good luck," Harry said.

"I don't need luck, I'm a Malfoy," Draco said and was gone with a loud crack.

Harry took a deep unneeded breath, and released it slowly, '_Now I've got to go talk to Marcus.... Oh boy,'_ Harry thought running his fingers through his messy hair as he stood.

* * *

**Volterra, Italy**

**April 11, 2008**

Harry ended up holding off his talk with Marcus until three days before the Cullens were supposed to fly back to Forks.

Harry knocked lightly on the door of Marcus' study then opened the door and looked inside. Marcus smiled at him.

"Come in Harry," He said. Harry returned the smile and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Marcus," Harry said standing in front of Marcus, wringing his hands nervously in front of his stomach.

"What's wrong Harry?" Marcus asked leaning forward to take one of Harry's hands into his own larger hand.

"I love you Marcus," Harry said looking into Marcus' red eyes.

"I love you too Harry," Marcus said. "You do not have to be afraid to speak your mind, you know that,"

Harry swallowed. "I want to go live with the Cullens, Marcus," Harry said. "It's going to take a while to fall in love with Edward, but if I'm apart from him it's going to be harder, and take longer," Harry knelt in front of Marcus, resting his head against his adoptive father's knees. "Please don't be angry Marcus,"

Marcus rested his hand on Harry's head, stroking his wild hair affectionately. "I'm not going to keep you from being with your mate Harry. If you want to go, then go," He said.

Harry tilted his head up to see Marcus' face. "Are you sure Marcus?"

Marcus smiled. "I was waiting for you to come talk to me. I'm a little upset that you talked to Aro first though. Did you really think I would not allow you the happiness I once had?"

Harry smiled softly. "I really wish I could've met Didyme," He said.

"Yes, she would've loved you," Marcus said softly. "Now, about you going to live with the Cullens, I'm sure that Aro insisted you have your own home, and guards," Harry nodded. "I've already bought a house for you, close to where the Cullens have their home. As for guards I'm sure that you would enjoy your freedom, and being able to be on your own after being so overly protected by me would be a relief,"

Harry smiled goofily. "It's a good thing I don't need to breath isn't it Marcus?" He asked.

"I guess it is," Marcus said. "Now, I'll have accounts set up for you in America, and have the house ready for when you get there,"

"You're wonderful Marcus," Harry said.

"Am I right also, in assuming you want to take a quick trip back to England?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I go once a year, and I haven't gone yet. I thought now was the best time to go," Harry said solemnly.

"Very well, why don't you fly out tonight, and return tomorrow eve and be ready to leave with the Cullens the day after," Marcus said.

"I'll do that," Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Marcus. "Thank you,"

Marcus hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry's slight frame. "You're welcome, now you should go Felix is waiting to drive you to the airport,"

Harry pressed a kiss to Marcus' temple and left.

* * *

Edward walked through the halls to Harry's room, intent on returning the dragon book now that he'd finished it. When Edward got to Harry's room, however, Jane was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall to the left of it, her arms crossed over her chest, and a cold look in her eyes.

"Hello Jane, is Harry in?" Edward asked.

"He's in England," Jane said.

"Oh, when is he going to be back?" Edward asked, eyeing the small girl as she pushed off the wall and stepped towards him.

"Tomorrow," Jane stopped in front of Edward, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you Edward Cullen,"

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Harry's important to Alec, and even though I could care less what happens to the brat, Alec does. If anything happens to Harry, it will upset Alec, and if Alec is upset I'll get angry," Jane said.

"Okay," Edward said.

Jane pressed two fingers into Edward's chest. "I want you to know, that if anything happens to Harry, or if I hear that he's unhappy, I'm coming after you. You know I can make your life miserable, and I can cause you a lot of pain just for the hell of it. But you have never seen me when I'm fighting for Alec," Jane's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me show you how much I can do when I'm angry," She said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward said.

Jane smiled. "Good, just so you know, the others will probably do a lot worse to you if something happens to Harry, because they actually like him. Demetri will track you to hell and back, well Felix is as strong as Emmett, and just as big so you should be able to piece together what will happen there. Alec, he can take any of your sense away, but I know the last rogue that tried to hurt Harry, couldn't see, taste, or smell, but he could sure as hell feel," Jane said. "Oh and don't even get me started on what Aro, Caius, and most of all Marcus will do to you if something happens to Harry, or if you hurt the brat,"

"Right," Edward backed up a few steps from Jane. "Thanks for the advice,"

Jane smiled again, then turned and left.

Edward stood for a few minutes trying to process what just happened, but at that moment, his mind wasn't seeming to work correctly.

* * *

**The Burrow**

**April 12, 2008**

Harry watched from the trees as the Weasleys sat outside enjoying a late dinner, the meal had probably been going on for a few hours, and the family was just talking and enjoying the surprisingly warm weather. Remus and Sirius were also surprisingly there along with Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt, Snape, The Malfoys, Neville, Luna, and a few others.

Harry smiled, his family had really grown over the years, before only three long table needed to be set out, but now there were five.

Hermione's and Remus' stomachs were swollen with pregnancy, which was a funny sight for Harry to see. Remus struggled to get up from his chair, and Hermione was eating enough to make Ron look like he ate normally. Sirius was talking animatedly with Fred and George, all three of them looked rather mischievous and were grinning like fools. Bill and Charlie were both there, Bill had Fleur sitting next to him, and Charlie had his on and off again boyfriend Nathan with him.

Ron was playing with three year old Rose, and Bill's three children. Doing little magic so that little orbs of light floated around them, and the children laughed and chased them around the tables.

Ginny seemed to be dating someone new, but Harry managed to catch his name, which was Sam. Tonks was looking dreamily at Kingsley, which made Harry grin. Snape looked annoyed, which was no different then normal. Moody's was sniffing his food with the remains of his nose before each bite. Draco looked bored, and Harry was surprised to see the Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy exchanging pleasant conversation while Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy discussed happenings at the Ministry. Neville and Luna were sitting rather close together and Harry could see their linked hands under the table.

Draco excused himself, saying he wanted to go for a walk, and went over to Harry.

"You did this?" Harry asked as soon as Draco stopped next to him.

"Yes," Draco leaned against tree next to Harry. " We haven't gotten together in a few months, so I suggested it to Granger, and in her hormonal rage she set everything up,"

Harry smiled. "Thanks for this," Harry said.

"It's nothing," Draco said. "So when are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow," Harry said.

"Alright, keep in touch then," Draco patted Harry's shoulder. "Just so you know, Remus knows you're here,"

"Figured as much," Harry said smiling. "You'll explain things to him right? To all of them? Just.... I think its time to tell them I'm okay at least," Harry said quietly.

"Sure," Draco said.

Harry glanced once more at the large group sitting around the tables, before taking off running, he still had a few hours before his flight back. His next stop would be his parent's and Dumbledore's graves.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

**April 17, 2008**

"School? You can't be serious," Harry said blinking at Esme.

"I am, Edward and Alice both attend high school, and since you're so young looking, you have to, in order to keep up appearances," Esme said.

"Don't worry Harry, it's really easy," Alice said.

Harry frowned, "Alright," He said before returning to the car magazine he was currently flipping through.

Even though he had his own home, he had spent the last few days here, again to keep up the ruse that he was the newest adoptee of the Cullen family. Carlisle had started back to work, Emmett and Rosalie decided they wanted more time for their vacations since they had graduated, again, last year and had gone to Spain to spend a week. Jasper was out hunting, and Edward was in Florida, and would be driving Bella back to Forks before school started the day after tomorrow.

"So, any cars that you like?" Alice asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"There was a Audi R8 that I really liked," Harry said flipping to the page and showing the car to Alice.

"Oh, I like," Alice said. "We should go get it tomorrow," She said. "And go into Seattle, get you more clothes,"

"You said that you liked my clothes," Harry said.

"You need more," Alice said patting Harry's head tenderly. "I promise not to scar you for life," She added before heading out to meet Jasper who was coming back from his hunt.

Harry stretched his jaw, he was hungry as well, but didn't want to go home to get into the stash of human blood yet. When Emmett got back, he had promised to take Harry on his first hunt for animals.

"If you're hungry, why don't you head home," Esme said. "You can always come back after you're done," Esme said, noticing Harry's discomfort.

Harry looked over the back of the couch at her. "Alright, I'll run home and be back in a bit," He was out the door in a few seconds, and back home in a little over five minutes.

Harry opened the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood that was hanging from the modified shelves, the paused. He could hear something in the back yard, rustling, like an animal moving around. Harry went to the window over the sink and looked out the window, but all he managed to see was a flash of fur between the trees. He shrugged it off as a dog and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the blood into it.

* * *

Bella was sleeping in the passenger seat, wrapped tightly in an oversized faded sweater.

Edward wrinkled his nose, '_How in the world did I ever find this scent appealing?'_ Edward thought. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, he had to keep up appearances, at least for a little while. He had to be the same loving boyfriend that had watched Bella's plane leave a few weeks ago. The same one who everyone at Forks High School knew him to be.

Edward sighed Bella had been sleeping for a few hours, and he was bored out of his mind, Bella always said she couldn't sleep when he played music on the radio so the radio was off. He hadn't noticed before, but Bella snored, and she breathed heavily when she was awake too. Edward couldn't stand it.

Edward drummed his fingers against the steering wheel slowly, watching as the world around them turned into a blur as he sped up to over 120. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Bella groaned and stretched as she started to wake. Edward looked at her, her mouth open wide as she yawned, and Edward grimaced.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Oregon," Edward said.

Bella hummed and sat her seat up. "Can we find somewhere to stop? I've got to go to the bathroom," She said.

"Sure," Edward said. "There should be a rest stop not to far up the road.

"So... this new family member of yours, what's he like?" Bella asked brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Harry, well he's a bit childish," Edward said. "He didn't really have a childhood when he was alive, and he is using his time now to make sure he has one,"

Bella yawned again. "He's only ten right?"

"He's been a vampire for ten years," Edward corrected. "He was turned when he was seventeen,"

"So he's really still young compared to the rest of your family. Because Emmett even was turned in the thirties right?" Bella asked. "And Emmett's your youngest,"

"Yea, he's younger then any vampire I know," Edward said.

"Well when I'm turned he won't be the youngest any more," Bella said as Edward pulled off the highway and into a rest stop.

"Bella, we've talked about this, I don't want you to be a vampire," Edward said parking and looking at her.

"Well I'm not going to grow old while you stay the same age forever," Bella said. "If we're going to be together, I want to be with you, completely," Bella opened the door and rushed into the building.

Edward groaned and leaned back in his seat and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

**April 20, 2008**

Rosalie was right, Bella was plain and boring, and Harry thought she was very ugly standing next to Edward.

Bella was dressed in light washed ripped jeans, and a baggie dark blue sweater made her upper body look like a blueberry. She had this dumb look on her face like she didn't know where she was, or she was just confused.

But Harry smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bella," Harry said as Edward lead her from her monster of a dead truck over to where Alice and Harry were sitting on the hood of Harry's new car. It was painted a dark green, with black accents, the interior was all black leather, and the windows were tinted dark as well.

"Uh... same," Bella said smiling.

"Edward and Alice have told me all about you, I can't wait to get to know you personally though," Harry said.

Bella blushed and the sickly sweet scent of her blood rushed over Harry and he clenched his jaw. "Edward told me about you too," Bella said. "But you're different from the Cullens, your eyes are still green,"

Harry smiled. "It's my gift," he lied, surprisingly Bella believed him, even though he was the worst liar.

"Really? That's it? Your eyes are just green and that's a gift?" Bella asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't judge a book by it's cover Ms. Swan," Harry told her.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you to get your things," Alice said. "See you two later," She said to Bella and Edward.

When they were far enough away, Harry broke out laughing and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"I was excepting a lot more," Harry admitted looking at Alice. "She looked a bit confused,"

"Oh, Bella always looks like that," Alice said and Harry laughed more.

"That's not a good thing," Harry said as they entered the building labeled. '_Office'_.

* * *

"He seems nice," Bella said as Edward walked her to first period.

"Yea, he's really sweet," Edward said.

"I got what you meant when you told me he was a bit childish," Bella said. "He only looks like he's fifteen too,"

"I told you he had a hard life when he was growing. He didn't have enough food, and so his growth was stunted," Edward said.

"He's almost as short as Alice," Bella said.

"He's three inches taller then her, we checked," Edward said with a smile.

"They look alike. They both have wild dark hair, and they are close to the same height. Their bone structure is similar too," Bella said as they sat in their seats in the back.

"You were paying that much attention?" Edward asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"No, I have, but I didn't think you'd care all that much," Edward said.

Bella frowned. "When I first got here, I think it was Jessica, who told me that when Carlisle and Esme adopt someone next, that person would end up with you, because you were the only one alone. That it was the gift of match making that Carlisle and Esme had," She said tapping her pen on the desk.

"That's silly Bella," Edward said. "That's not how it works at all. Alice and Jasper found each other before they even came to live with Carlisle and I. Rosalie found Emmett while hunting. The one time Carlisle tried match making, he tried to put Rose and me together. You see how well that worked," Edward said.

"Good, because if if you ended up with your mate being a male, that'd be just disgusting," Bella said. "Fags are gross," She wrinkled her nose.

"Bella, don't say things like that," Edward said and Bella looked at him.

"Why do you care, you're straight," Bella said.

"That doesn't mean anything Bella. What if another woman could make you happier and love you more then I could?" Edward asked.

"Well it's not going to happen, because no one can make me as happy as you can," Bella said.

"You don't know that," Edward said.

"So are you saying that if another man made you happier, you'd leave me?" Bella asked.

Edward frowned. "Bella, I've been alive for a long time, alone for a long time, you've made me very happy, but if there was someone else out there, that could match me better then you could, I'd be with them," He said.

Bella huffed. "Well we're perfect together Edward so you don't have to worry about anything," Bella said looking up towards the front of the class as the bell rang. Bella rolled her eyes. " I don't have any idea why I took this class, I don't even like music that much. I've got all of a hundred songs on my ipod and I only listen to like twenty of them," Bella said opening her notebook.

"You took this class because you wanted to take more classes with me, and since you have completed all the required classes, you have free classes," Edward said.

"But music is so boring," Bella said.

Edward clenched his jaw. "Whatever you say Bella," Edward looked out the window, barely listening to the teacher, or Bella mumbling under her breath about why she didn't like music.

* * *

By lunch there were a million different stories about how Harry came to be a member of the Cullen family.

The one that made Harry laugh the most, and made Alice bounce with glee was the one where Harry and Alice were long lost twins that Esme and Carlisle had been searching for ever since they adopted Alice, and finally found in Rome. Alice said that when it came time to move again, Carlisle would be using the cover that Harry and her were in fact twins.

Another was that Harry was a street kid that Esme insisted that they take home, a bit like the homeless puppy story.

Harry looked up at Edward and Bella came over to the table, Bella with a salad, Edward with a bagel and cookies, which he'd just end up tearing apart like Alice was doing before tossing it.

Harry smiled at Bella and she gave a half smile back before she started eating.

"How were your first few classes?" Edward asked.

"Interesting," Harry said. "I've now started a rumor train," He said somewhat proudly. "It hasn't happened in a long while, I forgotten what it felt like. Although these rumors aren't as harsh as some of the ones I had to listen to in my life," Harry shrugged and picked at his sandwich.

"Where did you live when you were alive?" Bella asked.

"England," Harry said.

"I've always wanted to go, what's it like?" Bella asked.

"A lot like Forks actually. Cloudy a lot of the time, and it rains," Harry said.

"Oh," Bella said. "So, do you have any hobbies?"

"Music," Harry said.

Harry watched Bella's jaw clench. "Just like Edward," She said.

"I guess," Harry said smiling. "What about you?"

"I don't really have any hobbies," Bella said.

"Must get pretty boring sitting around and doing nothing," Harry said.

"Never really noticed," Bella said with a shrug.

Harry stared at her. "Oh, okay then," Harry said. "Wanna see a magic trick?" He asked.

"Magic's for little kids," Bella said.

"You're never to old for magic Bella," Harry told her. "Just humor me please? You won't be disappointed," He held his hand flat out in front of him with his palm up.

"Alright," Bella said setting her plastic fork down. "What do I do?"

"Put the tip of your index finger in the center of my palm," Harry said smiling.

Bella did what she was told. "Now what?"

Harry started laughing. "I just controlled your mind," He said pulling his hand away from her. "Cool trick huh?"

Bella wasn't happy if the look on her face was anything to go by. Alice was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand but the shake of her shoulders gave her away. Edward was smiling too. They were more amused by Harry's childishness then the trick.

"That wasn't funny," Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella, it's all in good fun," Harry said. "My English teacher seemed to think it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen, and that blond kid... uh Mike in gym thought it was funny too," Harry smiled at her.

"It wasn't even a trick," Bella said.

"I can do a magic trick if you want," Harry said. "A real magic trick,"

"I don't have time for childish games. Grow up, you're twenty-seven years old," Bella hissed at Harry before getting up and throwing her trash away.

"Oh, I think I've made her mad," Harry said tilting his head a bit to the left. "Oh dear. I wasn't trying to, I'm just trying to be friendly,"

Edward sighed. "I thought it was funny Harry," He said before getting up, grabbing Bella and his books and following the storming human girl from the lunch room.

Alice broke out into laughter now that Bella was gone. "Who taught you that?" She asked.

"My godfather Sirius," Harry said giving a real but soft smile.

"He seems like a brilliant man," Alice said.

"Oh he is," Harry said looking at Alice. "When I was out in my back yard last night, guess what I found?" He said quickly changing the subject.

Alice noticed, but went along with it. "What?"

"A nest for puffskeins," Harry said. "There's a whole mess of them," Harry smiled. " I didn't know that they were native here, but I guess I was wrong,"

"Puffskeins... oh I remember," Alice said. "Really? Can I come over after school and see?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure," Harry said. "I moved then into the basement where it's warmer, they are very affectionate little things,"

"They like to be pets right?" Alice said.

"Yes, these ones are green though.... usually they are a yellowish type color, it's really interesting," Harry said as he walked with Alice to their next class.

* * *

"I really don't like him," Bella said crossing her arms. "He act like a five year old,"

"He was just being silly Bella," Edward said brushing her hair from her face. "He can be mature, but he didn't mean to make you mad,"

"Still," Bella said with a huff.

Edward sighed. "I'll talk to him, alright? I'll tell him to act like an adult around you,"

"Do you like that he's carefree like that?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"Bella... this isn't about me. This is about you getting along with my newest brother. You like everyone else in my family, you're even starting to grow to like Rosalie. Why can't you like Harry?" Edward asked.

"I don't like him because he doesn't have a mate," Bella snapped and Edward's brow furrowed. "I'm afraid he's going to take you away from me. You are mine," Bella said.

"You don't have to act like this Bella," Edward said. "Just let it go. Let's talk about something else,"

"When are you going to turn me?" Bella asked.

"Not that Bella," Edward said between gritted teeth. "Most of all here Bella. No better yet, let's not talk about it at all. I told you I don't want you to be turned into this,"

"We have to talk about it Edward. If we're going to be together forever, I have to be able to live forever," Bella said.

"Fine, we'll talk about it, but later... Much later," Edward said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

Bitchy Bella is here! Run for your lives!!! Lol, just kidding, anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter, and everything.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading!!!


	5. The 'F' Word

**Comment Replies:**

**KSuzki: **I'm glad that you like my story. As for Harry's SUV, and it not being shipped to Italy... The Volturi has unlimited resources; people, money, political power, if they want a car that isn't shipped to Italy, they have it shipped to Italy. That's what you do when you can do anything, ne?

**Neylian:** I'm really glad that you like it. Harry's gift is wandless magic but Aro and the other members of the Volturi just call it telekinesis.

**MariaXoXo:** Thank you very much!

**Laura: ** Thank you Thank you ^-^ I'm glad you like how I've made Harry, and I'm just a bit surprised that you like Bella... Why is that?

**Dhh:** No, no, no... Ew! Bella's gonna die! She's not gonna be with anyone. Lol! Edward was just talking, trying to get her to be open minded that's all. I'm not even that comfortable writing Femslash... it's strange I can write Slash all day, but put two chicks together and I run (even though I'm bi) ^///^ I know you were kinda wanting Draco to be with Marcus, but I'm just really wanting to put Draco with Jacob, just because I'm totally in love with the pairing, I know it's been done before, but so has Harry/Edward, so give it a chance please. I promise you won't be disappointed.

**EdwardxHarry Fan:** Banging pen-name first of all ^-^ Lol! Jacob and Draco's relationship will be a 'slow burner' just like Harry and Edward's (there will be intense moments between them even before they are together), although it will not be put at the fore front of any part of the story. Through the story after they meet there will be soft notes of the relationship between them. Trust me if I wanted to have a whole story about Jacob and Draco, I'd do one. But Black Dawn is about Harry and Edward. Thanks for the comment and for reading!

**Kittenonabroomstick:** Hi again! Lol. Glad I made Draco... right? I guess would be the way to put it. He's not going to really show all that much more emotion, Harry's like the little brother he never had, even though they are only a month and so many days apart. He will still be his badass self around Jacob, so don't worry. Edward is so slow... I think Bella rotted part of his brain for the year they were together, but once he is away from her, he'll be just fine. Jane! Oh my god she'd be the best flipping Slytherin ever... well besides Draco, but you know what I mean! Bella... oh Bella... there's not much to say there, you and I have the same view of her, although when I talk about her, the words I use aren't as nice . As for Harry and muggle school, after he was turned, he started learning what muggles do in school (out of boredom) and Alice promised to help him learn what he didn't cover on his own. Yea, I know, still have errors, even though I tried to catch them. Thanks for reading, and the great comment, I love it!

**Pam:** Yes, we can kill her! BUT, not yet! Lol sorry, I still need her, and Draco hasn't even met her yet XD

**Renks:**Thanks!

********

**Warnings:** This chapter contains strong language (Bella and Harry fighting) and some other mature themes. This story will be a slash fic, meaning that two men will be preforming sexual intercourse... with each other! Yes, it's gonna happen, don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I can say this every chapter, but it's really gonna start to hurt my ego! I don't own either Harry Potter, or Twilight. I don't make any money, or get any other payment types for this fic.

**Beta:** FrodoFever

**Chapter Five:** The '**F**' Word

Please Enjoy

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

**April 25, 2008**

Harry was sitting on the arm of the couch in the Cullen's living room. He was playing with a forrest green puffskein, Jinx. Tossing him into the air, before catching him, causing Jinx coo and preen under his attention.

Alice had one also, a light green one which was resting on her shoulder. Jasper was sitting on the floor resting back against Alice's legs, oblivious to the others in the room, another Civil War Era novel.

There was only one problem with this perfectly nice Saturday afternoon.

"Edward, please," Bella whined tugging on Edward's shirt sleeve. The older male vampire was currently lounging on the couch, resting his head against the armrest Harry was perched on, making the younger vampire, secretly feel very smug. Edward's messy bronze hair was brushing against Harry's thigh, and when he shifted his head, it rubbed against Harry's leg. "Why can't we go to the movies _now?_ All my friends are going tonight, why can't we?"

"Bella, we've got the rest of the day today. Your friends probably won't even go until eight at the earliest. And if we don't go tonight, there's always tomorrow," Edward said looking at her.

He leaned against the couch, causing Harry to shiver and look down. He could never get used to the frigidity of the vampires. Edward glanced up at Harry, giving a grimace that Harry himself felt. Why couldn't the wretch drive herself?

"Why didn't you ride with one of them then? Bella I don't like going to the movies," Edward said and Bella pouted.

"But don't you want to go to make me happy?" Bella asked, trying to give a '_puppy look'_ and failing miserable. It just looked like she had just eaten something bad.

Harry had to muffle his laugh as best he could, but it wasn't working very well, because Bella glared at him.

"What is so funny?" Bella snapped at Harry. He looked at her innocently.

"Nothing," Harry said. He turned back to his puffskein, never loosing stride with throwing him into the air. He hoped that she wouldn't pester him anymore.

"What is that thing?" Bella asked glaring at the green puff ball being tossed in the air with disgust. "It looks like a giant dust bunny,"

Harry sighed. "I told you, it's a magical creature," Harry held Jinx out to her and Bella backed away like he was plague. Harry tried not to roll his eyes. "Puffskeins are less dangerous then dust bunnies Bella," Harry said pulling his cupped hand away. "They are actually hypoallergenic,"

"If it's a living thing, why are you throwing it around?" Bella asked.

"They like it," Harry answered simply.

"I think it's cruel, treating an animal that way," Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry looked at her with a face that meant '_Really?'_ before grinning. "Well, I'm bored. Will you let me toss you around for a bit then?" Harry asked, seeming completely serious.

Edward was looking up at Harry, Alice and Jasper were also watching the newest member of their family with amusement evident in their eyes.

"No! I'm not a toy," Bella snapped.

Harry cocked his head to the right, still watching her with a serious face. "You're right, I'd probably break you," Harry said blinking slowly. "We can play another game then. I promise I won't throw Jinx around any more,"

Bella made a face. "Well, since Edward isn't going to drive me to the movies, I guess it won't hurt," Bella said.

Harry flashed a bright smile at her. "Great! I'll go get one of the games Carlisle bought me," Harry said and was up the stairs in a flash.

"You'd better be happy I'm trying to get along with him Edward," Bella said turning back to her boyfriend. Edward sat up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Bella blushed brightly, and Edward regretted his action as the sickly sweet scent of Bella's blood rushed into his sense.

"I am, thank you Bella," Edward said leaning back down.

"I still think he's immature, and I still don't want him to touch me," Bella said.

"Bella," Edward said calmly.

"What? I don't like f- I mean homosexuals," Bella said. "It's wrong,"

Edward gritted his teeth. "So is not having a heart beat yet still being alive," Edward told her.

"You didn't have a choice in what you are," Bella said.

"Homosexuality is something, I believe, you are born with Bella," Edward told her. "Harry was born that way, I wasn't born a monster. I became one,"

Bella lifted her chin and sniffed. "Well, I think you are wrong," Bella said. "You aren't born wanting to have sex with other men. God created men and women to love each other, not to go around and have relationships with the same sex. And you're not a monster Edward. But Harry is a FREAK!"

Edward growled, but stopped when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and looked up.

Harry was staring at Bella, his eyes were glowing a terrifying vivid neon green, and his hair was standing up and bristling almost cat like.

"Take it back," Harry said, his voice was completely calm, but Edward wasn't fooled. Jasper was extremely tense, and had pushed the chair Alice was sitting in backwards against the wall, out of Harry's line of sight. "Take it back, right now!" Harry snapped at Bella and she flinched.

"No," Bella said. "Because it's true,"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped at her. One of Esme's vases shattered, spraying glass clear across the room, the pieces moving so fast and so strongly that they embedded into the wall clear on the other side of the room.

"Harry calm down," Jasper said standing slowly.

Edward beat him to it, rushing across the room and wrapping his arms around Harry's shaking frame. "Sh, sh, it's okay Harry," Edward whispered in Harry's ear.

{_ I'm not a freak... I'm not a freak... I'm not a freak... I'm not a freak...}_ Harry sobbed and reached up to clutch the back of Edward's shirt.

Edward felt his shirt front damped and pulled away to look at Harry's face. Tears of blood slid from Harry's sorrowful green eyes. Edward growled and turned to Bella. "Get. Out. Now." He ordered. "I'll deal with you later,"

"I didn't do anything!" Bella defended.

"Now!" Edward snapped at her, clutching Harry tightly.

"Bella, I think its best if you leave," Jasper said and the human looked at him.

"Why are you taking his side!" Bella asked.

"Because he's family," Alice said getting up and going to Bella's side. She gripped the human's arm firmly, but not as much as she could with her vampiric strength. "You need to go, before Edward really gets angry," She said and shut the door in Bella's face.

Edward was having a hard time controlling himself. His mate was in distress, crying, and repeating something to himself. It was all Bella's fault, she was so stupid, Edward wanted to get rid of her so badly, she was just an annoyance now.

"Harry, look at me," Edward said cupping Harry's face.

Harry's eyes slowly met Edward's.

"It's not true," Edward whispered, and Harry's expression softened slightly. "It's not true, you are perfect, you are just perfect," Edward said.

Harry whimpered. "They always said I was a freak, I wasn't normal," Harry said quietly, breaking eye contact with Edward to stare at his shaking hands.

"It's not true Harry. They are wrong. Who ever they are, they are wrong," Edward said brushing Harry's hair from his face.

"But your family knows you best. They raised me, they should know I'm not normal," Harry said.

"We're your family now Harry," Edward said and Harry looked up at him. "I'm your family now, I say you aren't a freak Harry. I know you're not," Edward said.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded slowly, resting his head on Edward's chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around Harry again, resting his head on top of Harry's, inhaling the younger vampire's scent deeply.

* * *

**Forks' High School**

**April 28, 2008**

The first thing Bella did Monday morning was walk across the parking lot, and get into Harry's face. Which turned out to be a big mistake.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend from me you little fag!" Bella screamed, anyone in the parking lot all turned to look.

"Bella, that's enough," Edward said.

"No, it's not enough! You take his side over mine in an argument," Bella said turning to Edward. "I'm your girlfriend! You always side with me!"

"Not when you're wrong Bella," Edward said, still calm.

Harry however wasn't calm, every second that Bella stood close to him, was a second that he started loosing his control more.

"I. Wasn't. Wrong." Bella said slowly.

Harry snapped. "You stupid bitch! He's not your boyfriend anymore! He broke up with you because you're a close minded, controlling, obsessive bitch who only cares about herself, and your personal gain!" Harry stepped around Edward and even though he was several inches shorter then Bella, didn't take away the fact that, Harry was terrifying when he was angry. "I didn't have to take him away from you Isabella, I didn't have to. You're so disgustingly vain and fucking stupid that you pushed him away in your attempts to seduce him. Just so you know, standing there with your mouth hanging open every second of the day with that retarded confused look on your face, isn't appealing," Harry said.

Bella looked like she was about to cry, and being the teen aged girl that she was, she did the one thing most do when facing the person who 'stole' their boyfriend. Bella raised her hand, and swung it open palmed down across Harry's left cheek.

It wasn't painful for Harry, but his head still snapped to the side out of reflex and his eyes went wide.

Bella brought her now broken hand against her chest and glared at Harry. "Stupid freak!" She snapped.

Edward grabbed Bella's arm tightly, a bruise would form quickly, but she was lucky Edward didn't break her arm. "Don't you ever raise your hand to him again, do you understand?" Edward growled at her.

"Edward," Bella whimpered.

"I don't want to hear it Isabella. I told you it was over yesterday, and you had to come over and start a big fight over it. This is your own fault. If I had known who you really are in the beginning, I would've never saved your life," Edward told her.

Bella's eyes went wide. "You don't mean that," Bella whispered.

"Yes, I do. I have saved your life several times since we've met, and I'm regretting every single time right now Isabella," Edward said. "Don't come near me or my family again Isabella, or the consequences will be dire," Edward let her arm go and turned to Harry, wrapping an arm around the younger vampire who still hadn't moved since Bella had hit him. "Are you all right Harry?"

"I haven't been hit since I was seventeen," Harry whispered finally straightening his head, but he didn't met Edward's concerned eyes. "But I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been hit, certainly wasn't the hardest I've been hit. Just shocked me a bit that's all," Harry's voice didn't have any hint of the childish tone it normally did, and it worried Edward.

Edward frowned and his brow furrowed.

"Don't worry about me Edward. You should really get to your class, I will see you later," Harry walked into his first period class, leaving Edward standing in the hall.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, before going to his first period class. But he didn't take his usual seat next to Bella, but flashed a fake pleasant smile at the teacher and asked to have his seat changed, which was promptly allowed.

* * *

By lunch everyone was talking about what had happened that morning in the parking lot. Surprisingly most people sided with Harry and the rest of the Cullens. Bella was left to sit with the few friends who had sided with her at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Harry sat between Alice and Edward, his head bowed, and staring into his thermos of blood intently, he wasn't really hungry though. He hadn't been the other day when Bella had called him a freak then either.

Harry felt a bit silly for letting words get to him this way. Most of all words that came out of the mouth or a close minded teenaged girl. But it was because of the fact that the words brought up Harry's past, one he had only shared with two people completely before, Marcus and Draco. Harry hadn't gotten over it either. Ten years wasn't enough time to get over the treatment the Dursleys dished out on him.

"Harry are you going to be okay?" Alice asked.

Harry glanced up at her. "Yea, I'm fine," Harry lied to her, knowing how pitiful he sounded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked shooting a look at Edward.

"Not really," Harry mumbled.

"Harry," Edward said softly and Harry looked at him. This time his eyes lingered. "Please, tell me,"

Harry looked down and sighed. "There's not much to say. My relatives... my mum's sister and her husband and son treated me like crap. That's all there is to it," Harry screwed the lid on his thermos and put it in his bag. Edward grabbed Harry's hand as he started to stand.

"There's more to it," Edward said. "Tell me,"

"I don't even remember most of it Edward. Not a lot of vampires remember their lives. What I do remember is spotty. I just know my life was hard as a child," Harry said.

"Lair, " Edward said and Harry growled.

"Not here, not now," Harry said.

Edward sighed and let Harry's hand go, and he rushed away. Edward turned to Alice.

"I haven't seen anything recently," Alice said looking down at the shredded food on her tray. "Even if I had seen him telling you his past Edward, I wouldn't tell you. I can tell it hurts him, and I know he wishes he didn't remember his life like most vampires. But I don't know why he thinks that way. I can only guess what happened, just like you. And I don't like what my mind comes up with," Alice looked at Edward. "Things like this, don't happen over night Edward, you of all people should understand. Just because you've stopped seeing Bella, and accepted that a male can make you happier then a female, doesn't mean that you're ready to fall in love, not after falling out of love with Bella. And Harry's not ready for a relationship either, he's... hurting. Jasper told me that when he thinks he's alone, Harry's actually very upset, he hates being alone,"

Edward looked down then closed his eyes. "What do I do Alice?" Edward asked.

"You just have to show Harry you're not going to leave him. Show him that you aren't going to hurt him. That you'll always be there for him, that you'll hold him, and protect him. But you'll let him be free," Alice said.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "How?" He asked.

"It'll come to you," Alice said, then got up and threw her trash away. "Let's head to class early, I'm tired of hearing people talk about us,"

Edward tossed his tray, and gathered his things, and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**Harry's Home**

**April 30, 2008**

"I didn't know what my name was until the first grade," Harry said and Edward looked at him. "My relatives didn't send me to kindergarden or preschool because they didn't want to waste the money on me. The first day of first grade, the teacher is reading off our names for the tables we're going to sit at. And she calls out 'Harry' then waits, and calls out 'Harry Potter'. All the other students are looking around and whispering," Harry said, he's playing with Jinx again, rolling the puffskein back and forth on the table between his hands. "At first she thought that 'Harry' just wasn't in school that day, so began to call out the rest of the names and get the rest of the kids to their tables. All the while I'm standing against the wall, in my dirty jumper and jeans, clutching this used notebook and broken pencil that I taped back together, standing as still as possible, and staying quite, because that's what my uncle taught me to do," Harry swallowed and closed his eyes. "The teacher turns to me, and goes 'What is your name?' Her voice is soft and nice, and I'd never heard anyone speak that way to me. I look up at her and say 'My name is Freak,' The look of horror on her face is still stuck in my mind. My uncle was so mad when the police came to ask questions that afternoon. When the police left that night, my uncle beat me and locked me in my room, which was really the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't go to school for a whole week, until the bruises fade, actually. Now I have two names. At home I'm called 'Freak' and when I go to school, I answer to 'Harry' but I only speak when spoken to, I don't look anyone in the eyes, and if the teachers or any other adults ever ask me if anything is wrong, I smile, and tell them I am fine, that I am happy,"

Edward reached over and put his hands over Harry's which are now trembling. Harry looked up at Edward.

"I have been called a lot of foul things by a lot of things. But wizards never called me that, even dark wizards never called me a freak, because that wasn't even on their list of insults. But my family.... The people who were supposed to take care of me, to love me, to protect me from everything in this world that is evil, and painful... they never did. They hurt me more then the man who killed my parents, the man who killed me," Tears of blood are streaming down Harry's cheeks now, and his lips are trembling, but his voice remains a soft even tone. "They hurt me more then anyone else, most of the time it wasn't even physical pain, it was the words and the looks, those killed me, even when I was to young to understand why it hurt, I just knew it hurt," Harry pulled his hands away and put them palm up on the table. "My magic and the venom faded most of my scars, but for some reason they haven't all faded from my body like they were supposed to," Harry said.

Edward looked down at Harry's palms, and his eyes went wide. He could tell that the scars were burns and the strange shape took a moment for Edward to place. Large, flat, with a pointed tip, and random holes... an iron, an electric clothes iron. When Harry put his hands together, it was almost the perfect image of an iron, although the back half of the iron wasn't visible, most likely because it was to big for Harry's tiny hands.

"That was one of the worst punishments I got. I was seven, and broken the coffee table in the sitting room, but it was because my cousin, Dudley, tripped me while I was vacuuming and fell on it," Harry looked up at Edward.

Edward reached up and brushed Harry's hair behind his ears, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the barely noticeable lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "I will never hurt you Harry," Edward whispered, his lips still against Harry's skin. "I will never hurt you in any way. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either. I promise you,"

Harry didn't answer back, but relaxed into Edward's touch.

They sat in comfortable silence for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Forks' High School**

**May 20, 2008**

It had been calm a school. The hype of Bella's explosion and breakup with Edward had long since died down. The only reminder was Bella's hand held in a brace since she managed to break it, which according to the doctor happened because of 'weak bones'.

Harry and Edward's relationship had not gone past what it had been that night when Harry told a part of his old life to Edward.

There had been a few more kisses to Harry's forehead from Edward. Their fingers would gaze each other, lingering longer then normal, and they were often caught by the rest of the Cullens staring at each other, when the other wasn't paying attention.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow," Alice said looking up from her book.

"Great," Harry said grinning. "Emmett said on the first sunny day we've got he's going to take me hunting,"

"Don't I get to take you first?" Edward asked and Harry looked at him.

If Harry could have blushed he would have. He looked down at the lunch table. "I-If you really want, I could tell Emmett he can take me next time and I'll go with you this time," Harry said looking up at Edward shyly.

Edward smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it," Edward said as the bell rang.

Harry pouted as Edward got up and headed off to class with a quick wave over his shoulder.

"He's really excited," Alice said and Harry looked at her. "Trust me, you'll have a good time,"

Harry smiled at her brightly, and Alice smiled back, thankful that Harry's child like attitude had come back. Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek and rushed from the cafeteria.

Alice rolled her eyes, her mood on an extreme high that would most likely last for the remainder of the day.

* * *

"I need to run home real quick and feed Jinx," Harry said looking up from the playing cards he was currently stacking, the replica of a 3-D dragon made from the cards was impossible without Harry's magic.

Edward who had been watching Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit random," He said.

"I forgot to this morning," Harry said standing. He waved his hand over the almost complete card dragon so it wouldn't fall apart when he left and looked at Edward. "I won't be gone long, just a few minutes. Then we can leave as soon as Carlisle gets home,"

Edward sighed. "Okay, just don't take to long," Edward said.

Harry nodded hurriedly before rushing out the back door and running home.

He moved so quickly that it was easy to jump the blond veela standing in his kitchen. "Draco!" Harry cried happily.

"Get off me you twit!" Draco growled. "You're fucking heavy,"

"Am not," Harry whined moving off the blond's chest and sitting on the floor. "Did Marcus tell you where my house was?"

"No, I guessed," Draco said sarcastically. "What the hell has you so damn giddy?"

"I'm going hunting in the morning," Harry said, looking up as Draco stood.

"Really? Never understood the point of hunting, most of all animals that aren't dangerous," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Well, veelas are to in tune with nature, you have connections with other beings, even if you won't admit it," Harry said grinning mischievously.

"Do not," Was all Draco said as he fixed his clothes. "I just came to check on you, and give you a few things,"

Harry frowned when Draco pulled a stack of letters from the chest pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Are these from-"

"Your family yes," Draco finished.

Harry stood and took the letters from Draco's hand, he could feel tiny bits of residue magic on each of the letters, and without looking could tell who each letter was from. "How did they take it?" Harry asked.

"Roughly the same way as you expected them to. They are angry that you haven't contacted them. Upset that you didn't trust their love for you enough. Happy to know you're okay," Draco watched Harry's face carefully.

Harry nodded, flipping the stack of letters over several times, at the top of the pile was Sirius'. Harry drew in a shaking breath. "I'll read these later, thank you for bringing them yourself Draco," Harry said looking at his friend.

Draco looked like he was two-seconds from rolling his eyes. "Twit," He said. "Just so you know something's been snooping around your house,"

"I know, they've been sniffing around the wards I have in the yard. I don't know what they are yet, they move to quickly for me to catch them, and I don't want to trap them. But I have an idea what they are," Harry said.

Draco hummed, his eyes narrowing as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

" Nothing," Draco said. "I've got to get back to Hogwarts, I asked Severus to cover my classes for me. He was not happy, and I've got all first years today, I'm sure they've probably destroyed half of my classroom by now," Draco looked at Harry. "How's your vampire?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He finally got rid of that chit he was with," Harry said.

"Shame I wanted to meet her," Draco said.

"Well, if you visit again you might," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll have to make another trip to this stupid little muggle town again then," Draco said. "I'll see you soon Harry," Draco gave a sharp nod and apparated.

Harry hummed and looked down at the letters again, before putting them away in a draw as he headed downstairs to feed Jinx and the rest of the puffskeins he was housing.

* * *

**Washington State**

**May 21, 2008**

"Keep low, move slow," Edward whispered in Harry's ear. Both vampire's eyes were focused about a half mile ahead of them, a male mountain lion was walking over the rocky area. " When you think you're close enough, then you lunge, if you're to far and he sprints, take off after him, try to get him in an area of flat land. Make the kill quick, bite hard, and try to break his neck quickly,"

Harry nodded. He didn't know why he was so excited, he glanced at Edward, and wondered if he was the reason.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked looking down at Harry.

Harry turned his eyes to the male mountain lion and nodded.

"Good luck then," Edward said.

Harry started moving, mimicking the way he'd seen Edward move when he took down a bear a little while ago. It had been a sight to see. Both terrifying and beautiful, and Harry couldn't help but be a little bit aroused at the sight of his mate hunting.

There was a reason vampire were hunters. They were built for it. They could move with grace of animals, but with the mindset of a human, it was a deadly combination when used correctly.

Harry swore for a few brief moments before he pounced that his heart was beating again. Harry let out the breath he'd been holding slowly, and sprung forward.

His hands gripped the body of the mountain lion tightly, and Harry bit down quickly, ending the animal's life. Its blood was so different from human blood. It was stronger, it was smoother too, clung to Harry's tongue and throat. Harry bit down harder on the animal's neck and moaned. Despite his worries that it wouldn't be as gratifying as human blood, it was. Harry closed his eyes and dug his nails in to his meal and sucked harder.

When he finally pulled away he was breathing heavily, and blood dripped down his chin. His eyes were glazed over slightly and he looked up at Edward who had come over to him.

Edward was speechless. He knew that seeing his mate feed would be... arousing. Though never had he thought his body would ever react this strongly to something in his undead life.

Harry would have blushed had he been able to. He looked down and licked what blood he could off his face.

"Congratulations," Edward said. "On your first hunt,"

Harry smiled. It felt good to have Edward proud of him.

They both looked up as the rest of their family came walked to them.

"Oh my," Esme said, giggling softly.

"Did you enjoy your first hunt?" Carlisle asked and Harry nodded vigorously.

"It was amazing," Harry said.

Emmett laughed. "I bet it was,"

Edward shot Emmett a glare before helping Harry to his feet.

Alice hummed and looked up. "Sun's finally going to show itself. Better late then never I guess," She said and leaned back against Jasper as the sun started to poke through the clouds.

The group waited until the sun was out fully, their skin reflecting it's rays like millions of diamonds.

Harry looked at Edward, and couldn't help but be awed. Marcus had told him that when he saw his mate's skin in the sunlight for the first time it'd be a mystifying experience. His mate's skin would glow his favorite color, and it did. It was a beautiful greenish silver, with the slightest hint of blue on the edges. Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at Edward.

Edward turned and looked at Harry after a while. He moved in front of Harry, and held the younger vampire's face in his hands. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's.

There weren't sparks flying, or tingling feelings rushing down their spines. Just the soft brush of soft lips, and the hint of blood on the other's lips.

Harry, however, panicked. He pushed Edward away forcefully. Sending the other flying a good sixty feet without meaning to, before he turned and sprinted into the woods.

Edward got to his feet to follow, but stopped when Jasper's hand wrapped around his wrist. Edward looked at the empath helplessly.

"He just needs time Edward," Jasper said shaking his head.

"What did I do?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

"He's never... had a sexual relationship before. He's just frightened," Jasper said.

Edward gritted his teeth and pulled away from Jasper's grasp. "I'm going home early," He muttered and took off in roughly the same direction as Harry.

* * *

Harry slammed the door and threw up extra wards over the house so that no one could see in, get in, or hear what was going on inside. He was panting heavily even though he didn't need to breath and slumped to the floor, resting against the back of one of the couches in the living room.

He pulled his knees to his chest, he felt like an idiot for pushing Edward away. It wasn't like anything bad had happened. It had actually been a great first kiss, wasn't to forceful or to light. It was a perfectly acceptable first kiss.

But it had scared Harry shitless.

He finally got his breathing normal, but he couldn't relax, and he didn't want to get up. Even when he heard his cell ringing, the music was what he had set for Carlisle. The old vampire probably just wanted to make sure Harry was okay.

Harry doubled over, and rested his head between his knees and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Forks' High School**

**May 27, 2008**

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Edward in the eyes. He wanted to more then anything. Wanted to explain why he was so afraid, why he ran. But his mouth wouldn't work, his voice wouldn't sound.

Edward was sitting right next to Harry in their chemistry class, barely listening to the lesson the teacher was giving.

Edward glanced at Harry, watched him fiddle with his notebook nervously.

Harry glanced at Edward after he felt the other's eyes leave him. Harry swallowed and picked up his pen.

'_I'm not mad I swear,'_ Harry wrote quickly and slid his notebook over to Edward.

Edward looked at Harry, then down at the words. '_I know,'_ He replied.

Harry looked down at the notebook. His writing was scratchy and sloppy, printed in block letters, Edward's was smooth and elegant, an old style of cursive. It was another moment of Harry being glad he couldn't blush. Most of all over something as stupid as liking the way Edward wrote.

_'I didn't hurt you did I?'_ Harry questioned.

'_Physically? No. I didn't understand why you ran away though. You never have to be afraid of talking to me Harry. You can explain things to me, I'll listen, I'll understand,'_ Edward answered.

Harry bit his bottom lip. '_I'm sorry... it's just... new to me. I mean, Marcus and the others all loved me, but it was just familial love. I didn't know how to react,'_

Edward smiled. '_I understand. Can I come over after school? We can talk?'_ Edward wrote.

Harry read it quickly, then nodded before tearing the page from the notebook and folding it. He slipped it into his pocket, hoping the Edward didn't see it.

Edward, however did, but didn't say anything, keeping his smile small and private as he turned away to look out the window.

It was a start.

* * *

**End of chapter five**

Yay! They kissed! But Harry was a dork and ruined it *collapses* I'm so freaking tired. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter

Thanks for reading!

Please Review and Comment!


	6. Letters From Home

**Comment Replies:**

**Dhh: ** I understand wanting to kill the Dursleys, but they aren't going to be killed in this fic. The bitch won't be back for several chapters, and I won't be bashing her... or making her OoC, even though she doesn't really have character in the first place. All the shifters will get their fifteen minutes, because they are the bomb, and it'll be interesting to see Harry's interaction with them, most of all Sam ^-^ As for Jacob being immortal, it's as long as he keeps shifting, which he's going to keep doing to be with Draco.

**Kittenonabroomstick:** Lol, work sucks, read slash! About your question on me writing my chapters in advanced... No I normally don't. The first chapter is the only one, I write it out old fashion with paper and pen, type it, then post it. After that all my chapters are typed up from nothing, and posted. *shrugs* Thing is, I've never written a story start to finish or even half way through before posting. It's just start and then go with it. Is that odd? Now onward to your other comments. Yea, a lot of author's think that you need to use rape to do the most damage to someone, and honestly I don't think so. I think that verbal abuse is the worst one, because you can try and rationalize physical abuse, but mental abuse; you just can't, because there's not really a reason for it to hurt you, it just does. I'm glad you like the comments I post, even if they aren't to you. It's a way to get more from me, see what other readers are thinking, things like that. Yea, I had someone say I had a lot of clichés and it kinda made me feel bad... I tried really hard to find a plot that was as different from all the other Twi/HP fics out there, but it's nearly impossible not to have a few I guess. Just not the kind of feedback I was hoping for after getting all of the positive reviews I've had. As for Bella, no, she's not going to a loony bin, she gets to die, because I'm just evil like that. Thanks for the comment/review!

**Pam: **I'm really glad you like it. And Draco is one of the best characters in Harry Potter, and I love writing his character, it keeps me entertained.

**Laura:** Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it.

**Rene:** Thanks for reading

**Blackberrypatch:** Uh, you reviewed the chapter twice... I get it, once was enough. If you think my story is so filled with cliches, just don't read it. Also, yes, I know I went over board with the whole Bella thing, but I've not had anyone else complaining, they seem to thinks it's rather funny unless I'm completely incompetent and can't read things correctly. The people who don't like the way I showed Bella, haven't belittled me any because of it either. I am usually very kind to reviewers, but then again, usually reviewers don't try and make you feel like crap. And considering the fact that this is an already used idea, this is as about original as you can get, again, don't like don't read!

**Shawn-Small:** Thanks

**Chibi-Rabbit:** Why thank you. Banana-Tastic, I'm going to have to remember that. Harry's not going to be completely truthful about his past, but he's going to give Edward some of what happened to him. Enough for him to be able to put the rest of the pieces together on his own. I have the parsletongue in this chapter actually, kinda creepy that you thought of that. Bella, will be killed, just not yet.

**Rapunzel:** Thanks, glad you think so. I converted you! That's awesome! Lol. ^-^ Hey look, scroll down! Look chapter! Lol thanks for reading and the comment.

**To All Other Reviewers:** If I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry. I try to get to all of you but sometimes I can't remember who's I reply to and who's I don't. Thank you for all the support, and comments.

* * *

**Warnings: **This story contains: slash, strong language, mentions of child abuse, sexual situations, violence, mild gore/blood, and other mature content. No underage readers please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, or the related characters, themes, and situations for either book series. I do not receive any form of compensation/payment for this or any other fic.

**Author's Note: ** On December 10, I'm going in for surgery, it's nothing major, just an ankle repair, but for like a week, don't expect any major updates. I might put out a one shot about something or another, but pain killers and my brain do not really mix, so I thought I'd just tell you in advanced.

**Beta: ** Dysgrammatophobia (Thanks!)

**Chapter Six:** Letters From Home

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Cullen House**

**May 29, 2008**

Edward and Harry were sitting in Edward's room on the floor with their backs against the wall-length window. They were listening to music—indie—one of Edward's favorite genres and it was quickly growing on Harry. It was Cloud Cult, the song currently playing was 'Take Your Medicine.'

"You get to pick the next song," Edward said holding out his mp3-player for Harry to pick the next song. Harry scrolled through the songs quickly and found a song he wanted to listen to—'Taste of Ink' by The Used. The song started playing on Edward's massive stereo system and they fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"If you could do anything Harry, what would you do?" Edward asked and Harry turned his head to look at him. "No consequences."

"Go back in time," Harry said.

"And do what?" Edward asked.

"Stop my parents from being murdered," Harry said. "Or maybe I'd go back farther in time and prevent Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort."

"If your parents were still alive, do you think they would be proud of you?" Edward asked.

"I'm a lot of things Edward. I'm a murderer, I'm a vampire... a lot of the things I am aren't things to be proud of." Harry looked down.

"No, I think you've got that the wrong way. A lot of what you are is something to be proud of Harry. The rest of the things you've been or have become aren't even your fault," Edward reached over and rested his hand over Harry's.

Harry thought for a long while, staring down at their hands, his smaller one just barely visible beneath Edward's large elegant one. "What would you do if you could do anything at all without consequences?" Harry finally asked.

Edward hummed. "I don't know, I never really thought all that much about it," Edward said and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You never thought about what you'd do if you could do anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose there's one thing I want more then anything," Edward said and Harry looked at him.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"To not have to hide anymore. To not be afraid of what humans will do when they find out vampires are really alive and walking with them," Edward said.

"What will you do when that time comes?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just say a prayer and step into the sun I guess," Edward said and Harry smiled and brushed his fingers along Edward's palm.

"I'll be standing right next to you when that day comes Edward," Harry said.

"I'm glad to know that," Edward said leaning down and resting his forehead against Harry's. "So Harry tell me," Edward started. Harry closed his eyes as Edward's cool sweet breath brushed over his face. "What is your greatest fantasy?"

* * *

**Harry's Home**

**May 30, 2008**

Harry was sitting at the desk which was facing the large window on the east side of his room. The stack of letters from his family was still bound together; Sirius' still staring him down.

Harry had been in this never ending staring contest with the letters for the past two hours.

Finally he broke down, tore the twine with ease, and lifted the first letter. He swallowed deeply and stared at Sirius' writing for a few minutes before flipping it over and breaking the seal.

_Harry,_

_I've known you've been watching for years since you were turned. I prayed that you'd come inside to show me yourself that you were alright._

_But I guess this is good enough for now. I understand how you are feeling, but always know pup—I'm never going to turn my back on you._

_How could you think that I'd love you any less for being a vampire? After all, my lover and the person carrying my son is a werewolf._

_You should see Moony, Harry. I've never seen him so happy in so long. Even when he's being emotional he's got this look in his eyes._

_As for my son—your brother—we haven't thought of a name yet, but Remus wants it to be simple. I want it to be a name that you can never forget no matter how hard you try to. What do you think pup? What should we name your little brother?_

_There is so much I want to talk to you about Harry, but can't be expressed through words on parchment. _

_Just remember pup, the door is always open, and if you ever want to come home to stay, or just for a visit, there's always a place for you here with Moony and me._

_Love your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry was crying. He couldn't help it; he swore he could hear Sirius' voice as he read the letter. He was still wanted—for that he was thankful. Harry brought the letter to his lips, kissed Sirius' name, and closed his eyes tightly.

_Padfoot,_

_I'm sorry. I know it's not enough to make up for all I put you through. I was just so scared and I haven't been able to work up the courage over the years. So much for Gryffindor Courage, huh?_

_I'm glad to hear that you still want me back; perhaps I will visit one day. I'd like to meet my baby brother and see you, Moony, and all the others again. _

_I think our newest family member should be named Marcus, or Mark for short. Your name doesn't have to be grand to be remembered Sirius, you of all people should know that._

_There's so much I want to say to you too Sirius. I just don't know how to word it or even if I saw you in person, where would I start? How would I?_

_So much has happened in the last ten years; it's amazing to have watched it all go by. For me it's been going by so slowly. It's actually terrifying to be able to watch everything with never changing eyes..._

_I don't know what I should do._

_I love you Padfoot,_

_Harry_

It wasn't much, but Harry wasn't lying when he said he didn't know where or how to start. He ran his fingers through his hair and then sealed the letter with magic—setting it aside. He figured that he'd do one letter per day and, once he had finished them all, he'd send them out.

Harry felt a tingle at the back of his skull and smiled. Edward was at the door.

Harry put the letters into a drawer and locked it with a wave of his hand before running down the stairs to let Edward in.

Harry smiled at the older vampire as he let him in. "Hello."

"We've got school in a bit. I thought I'd drive with you," Edward said.

"Great," Harry said. He rushed upstairs, grabbed his books, and was down the stairs again in a flash.

Edward chuckled. "Eager?" He asked.

"No, not really," Harry said smiling. "Just bored at home."

"You could've come over," Edward said opening the door for Harry to get into his car before going around to get into the driver's seat. Harry quickly picked up Edward's iPod, which was connected to the car stereo, and found a song to listen to as they drove to school. "How are you feeling today, Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked up at him. "Fine, why?"

Edward looked at him. "You've got blood on your cheek;" Edward brushed it away softly then licked the blood from his finger. It didn't taste like anything, which surprised Edward.

Harry looked out the window. "It's nothing to worry about I promise," Harry said and Edward frowned.

"I'm always here for you to talk to Harry—don't forget that," Edward said. Harry looked at him and gave a soft smile.

"I know, don't worry," Harry said.

Edward sighed. "Alright," he said and the rest of the short drive to school was spent in silence.

* * *

Harry barely listened to the teacher; his mind was several thousand miles away, thinking of his family back in England. He didn't even notice that the bell rang until Edward came into the class and sat next to him.

"Harry?" Edward asked and Harry looked at him.

"Oh, hello," Harry looked around; the teacher was standing behind her desk with a look of concern on her face. "Sorry, must have spaced out," he gathered his things and headed for the door. Edward followed quickly.

"Harry," Edward gripped Harry's shoulder gently. "What's going on?"

Harry looked down and shrugged slightly. "I've just had a few things on my mind that's all," Harry said.

"I wish you would tell me," Edward said.

"If your family was still alive and they wanted you to come back even though they knew you were dead, would you go?" Harry asked. He looked through his lashes at Edward. "Even though they say they don't care that they're going to die and turn to dust while you stay the same forever, would you go back?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted shaking his head. "But I don't... I don't really remember my family all that much. I just remember my father was never home, and my mother was always.... she just wasn't there to raise me either. I know she loved me—she begged Carlisle to save me—she just... I don't think she could take care of me," Edward said. "I don't know what I'd be going back to Harry."

Harry looked down. "Do... any of you remember your lives? Your families?" Harry asked.

"It's just bits and pieces, except for Alice, all she remembers is the dark," Edward said. "Carlisle knows about Rosalie's life and Esme's just because he had a clear mind. I remember their lives too."

"What about Jasper and Emmett?" Harry asked.

Edward shook his head. "Rosalie found Emmett already... close to death. He couldn't tell us anything. It took him a while to even remember his name. Jasper... we've found military records, but that really doesn't help," Edward said. "I'm sorry Harry—really I am. I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't know." Edward watched Harry's expression, but slowly, Edward watched in horror as Harry's face became blank, even his eyes didn't give anything away.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Harry wait!" Edward grabbed Harry as he started to walk away. "This doesn't mean that you should just not try to figure out what the next step should be. It might be the best thing for you to go home to them—to be a part of them instead of just watching. Because... at least if you have to watch them grow old and die you can experience their lives with them—not just watch like you're watching a play."

Harry looked up at him.

"You can keep them alive, even if it's just in your memories," Edward said. "Think about that. People aren't really gone unless no one remembers them."

Harry nodded. "We're going to be late to class," he said and turned. Edward let him go before going in the opposite direction to his own class where Alice was already waiting with a concerned look on her face.

"I take it, it didn't go well," Alice said as Edward sank into the desk next to her.

"I think I made it worse," Edward admitted.

Alice tapped her pen against her lips. "No, I don't think so. Harry's just... growing," she said and Edward looked at her. "He's going to be just fine," she added with a smile.

Edward nodded, but wasn't as confident. After all, Alice hadn't seen the look on Harry's face—hadn't heard his voice.

* * *

**Cullen House**

**June 3, 2008**

_Dear Harry,_

_To learn that Malfoy of all people is the one you decided to trust is beyond me, but I'm glad that you kept someone from home close to you._

_You have to tell me everything you've learned while living with the Volturi—tell me how you've developed. I've started working with a few vampires when I work at Saint Mungo's part time. _

_As for Hogwarts, the halls seem so quiet compared to when you, Ron, and I were there. There are no grand adventures or evil monsters lurking in the pipes._

_The Gryffindors have taken the house cup four years in a row, but no one's beaten your record at catching the snitch the fastest. All the house seekers are always trying to beat your record of five seconds, but even with these new brooms that are faster than the Firebolt you had, they can't do it. One seeker, the Slytherin sixth year, caught it in seven seconds. He's pretty good. I was surprised after one game where he got beat pretty bad by a bludger that he was asking me about you. I had to tell him that your abilities as a seeker are natural._

_Anyways, Rose is growing so fast, she's getting so eager to start Hogwarts even though she's so many years from it. And Hugo is going to be born in the next few months. Ron thinks he's going to have red hair because the Weasley genes never fail. I'm hoping that Hugo will be a brunet, but I know he'll be redheaded. _

_I've been telling Rose stories about you every night before bed. She always asks what happened to you, but I don't know what to tell her. I've always stopped after I tell her you beat the bad man, but I can never finish the story. Maybe it's because the story was never finished for me either._

_Harry, I know what happened to you was terrible and that it's hard knowing eventually we'll all die, but while we've still got life left we want you to come back. We need you to come back. There's still an empty place for you at the dinner table every time we go to the Burrow and at Grimauld. Don't ever forget that. You can come back to Hogwarts too. There's going to be an opening for Defense teacher in a few years and who better to teach than The Great Harry Potter?_

_Anyway, Harry....just don't ever forget that we are your family—you can't get rid of us that easy. Weasleys stick together—adopted or blood related._

_Your sister,_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley._

Harry smiled when he finished Hermione's letter—the memory of her, Ron, and himself performing a blood adoption ceremony in the third floor girl's bathroom in the middle of sixth year flashed in his mind. God, they had been so stupid because that summer Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked Harry to join their family.

Edward looked at Harry over the top of his book, wishing to know what the letter he was reading was about. But Edward still couldn't understand the language of Harry's thoughts; he'd been searching everywhere to try to find it, written somewhere, or recorded even to learn to speak it, but had no luck.

Harry looked up from the letter he was rereading. "What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"That I wish I knew what you're thinking, but I don't understand your thoughts," Edward said leaning back in his seat.

"It's Parseltongue. You have to be a Parselmouth to speak it and it can't be learned; it's something you're either born with or is transferred to you through a very powerful, dark, old ritual," Harry said.

"How did you get it?" Edward asked. "Genetics or black magic?"

"Black magic," Harry said. "It was supposed to end after Voldemort was killed, but it became so ingrained in my mind over the years that it didn't fade,"

"Well, at least not just anyone can read your thoughts now though," Edward said.

"I have never had talent for Occlumency," Harry said shaking his head. "Anyone with basic Legilimency skills can read my thoughts. It's just understanding them that's so difficult,"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, Occlumency is the art of protecting one's mind from invasion like mind reading or control. Legilimency is the opposite: reading or controlling another's mind. Well, at least that's what wizards and witches call it," Harry said.

"So you can't do either?" Edward asked.

"I can protect my mind from being controlled, but not my thoughts from being read," Harry said with a half smile.

"Well it's good you have the natural defense," Edward said.

"If you can call it that," Harry said softly. Edward frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry," Edward said.

"I know," Harry said turning back to the letter. "I left my parchment at home," He muttered to himself.

Edward sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Maybe when I work up the courage to talk to you I'll tell you everything and you can write a book. I have the last one you wrote about the Second War._

_It's hard to believe that all those things actually happened._

_I don't think anyone is going to cause more trouble at Hogwarts than we did. Well, the Twins did, but they don't count._

_It's good to hear that there's new talent for the Quidditch teams this year; Draco is always talking about how he's going to start hexing students so that his house brings home the cup. He's never actually done it, but it's always funny to listen to him rant about it._

_I miss Quidditch. I know I can still fly a broom. It's really strange—I didn't think I'd be able to and I don't do it much anymore—I haven't in a few years actually. I miss flying. _

_I don't know what I should tell you about what happened after the war ended Mione. I wish I could explain it, but I've never worked it out for myself either. I have only told two people everything about what happened and it didn't really help—I still can't make heads or tails of how I feel about, well, everything._

_Can you blame me?_

_I mean... I died, yet I'm still alive._

_I don't know how I'd be able to teach Defense. I mean I don't even do magic the same way anymore; it's all wandless—completely wandless—and I don't even need the incantations. The first time I did magic as a vampire I freaked out. I know it's not common for wizards or witches to keep all their magic after turning, but I still have my magic completely intact along with the magic Voldemort transfered to me when he tried to kill me. Why do you think that is?_

_I don't know Hermione.... Just keep that spot at the dinner table set for me, 'kay?_

_Harry_

Harry finished his letter to Hermione and sealed it. He let out the breath he had been holding while he wrote and rubbed his hands absentmindedly as he put the finished letter in the drawer with the one he wrote to Sirius before picking another one up and setting it on his desk, face up in the center so when he got home he'd see it.

It was a letter from Remus. Harry smiled at it; Moony's handwriting was as perfect as he remembered.

Harry stood and decided to go for a walk. It was Friday night so he didn't have to worry about being back at a certain time—he could let his mind wander.

* * *

By the time he returned home the sun had risen again and Edward was waiting at the front door for him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Looking for you," Edward said.

"Oh," Harry opened the door and let Edward in. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking,"

"It's fine," Edward said.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Can't I come visit you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you can," Harry said sitting on the couch.

Edward sat next to him and gave a half smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Do you ever wish you could sleep?" Harry asked looking up at Edward.

"Yes," Edward admitted.

"So do I," Harry said. "I used to have nightmares a lot when I could still sleep," Harry shifted slowly and laid down resting his head in Edward's lap. "Or I didn't get enough sleep just because I couldn't fall asleep or I woke up too early."

Edward ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "You can always pretend," Edward said.

"Sometimes I do," Harry said closing his eyes. "And I don't move for a few hours, but then my mind starts to wander and I think about things I shouldn't think about."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"My life," Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When I was nine my cousin pushed me down the stairs. I broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder. When I was eleven my uncle threw me out the second story window. I broke my back, but it healed instantly; it hurt a lot. When I was twelve my aunt whipped me with the vacuum cord until my back bled. When I was thirteen my cousin teased me about my nightmares and we got into a fight. He broke my cheek, my arm, and my hip. When I was sixteen, the last time I was in their house, I was hiding in my room watching the clock tick by until my birthday so I could leave. My uncle comes in and locks the door. At first I don't know what to think—I'm terrified; the worst possible things are going through my mind so fast I don't know what the words in my mind even are," Harry rolled over, burying his face in Edward's stomach.

Edward ran his fingers through Harry's hair again.

"After about twenty minutes of him just staring at me. He starts yelling, calling me every hurtful, spiteful thing he can think of. He tells me how many times he's thought about killing me; how he wanted to take me out to the middle of nowhere and just leave me. When he finally leaves it's my birthday and all I can do is sit there and cry; it's nothing I've never heard before, but it was my birthday," Harry swallowed. "When I finally get myself together, I pack my things and go down stairs. My aunt is waiting for me at the front door. She has it opened and everything. I start to walk past her and she reaches out and slaps me across the face, calls me a freak, and tells me never to show my face again, even if I'm dying, because I will get no help from them. She pushes me out the front door and slams it behind me before I can even recover," Harry finishes and grips Edward's shirt tightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Edward whispered.

Harry doesn't answer—his body is relaxed, his eyes are closed, his chest is moving up and down as he breathes. For a few minutes, Edward actually believes that Harry is sleeping. So he leaves the conversation at that. He keeps running his fingers through Harry's hair.

* * *

**Harry's House**

**June 8, 2008**

_Dear Harry_

_I thought that when I heard about what has happened to you over the past ten years, it'd be from you._

_But I'm glad I know you are okay now, even if I haven't seen you all these years, I've smelt you, heard you, and sensed you and I'm grateful for that._

_I am not going to tell you that you should rush back home to be with us. However, I will tell you that you are missed, you are still loved, and you will never be forgotten by this family as large and eclectic as it may be._

_Most of the wizarding world still hasn't forgotten you either._

_I bet you'll get mad at this cub, but there's another biography on you out now. At least this one isn't as bad as the last one._

_But it does have a few rather amusing 'facts' about your relationship with Draco. He tried to sue the author for slander, but in the end it just caused more trouble than it was worth._

_As I'm sure you already know Sirius and I are having our first child together, a son._

_Sirius is going wild trying to find names for him, but I think it should be a simple name, which I'm sure that Sirius has already told you in his letter._

_So far the signs look good for our son to be born without the complete werewolf gene, which makes me very happy._

_Also, you should know that you will be his godfather and also his older brother Harry._

_We have a lot of things to talk about Harry. But I hope that they will be talked about face to face._

_With all my love._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry set the letter on his knees and looked across his yard. There was something shifting into the wards; he'd been waiting all day for it to come back. He waved his hand over the letter and it vanished. Harry stood and dusted off his clothes.

He sighed and went inside. Draco was sitting at the dining room table looking as elegant as ever except for the bags under his eyes. Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Dreams?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco rubbed his shoulder. "Stupid body is going through the first phase, meaning I was close enough to my mate to start to recognize him, but I didn't see him."

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said kneeling in front of his friend. "Can I do anything?"

"Unless you know someone over six feet tall and built like, how do American's say it...? A brick shit house, then no," Draco said.

"It could be Emmett," Harry said.

"Not a vampire, I can hear a heart beat," Draco said.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry Draco," Harry said.

"Twit, it's not your fault," Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that, I'm just sorry that you're so uncomfortable. I remember reading about how hard it is for veelas going through their first phase," Harry said.

"The books are wrong, it's not night sweats, minor fatigue, and stiff joints," Draco said bitterly.

"Snape told you not to come back next year if you haven't found your mate yet, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Old bastard can't keep his nose out of things," Draco said. "It's very likely that I'll have my mate before September,"

Harry stood. "What's your plan then?" Harry asked.

"I'm staying here," Draco said and Harry looked at him. "My first phase started here, so my mate is somewhere around here."

"Alright," Harry said and bit his cheek. "Well, we've got to go to the store then—I don't have any food," Harry said.

"I don't cook," Draco said.

"I can cook for you," Harry said grabbing his car keys off the table. "Come on Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I've got vampiric strength on my side; I will manhandle you into my car if you do not go willingly," Harry threatened.

"Potter, I hate you," Draco said, standing gracefully, and moved past Harry towards the door.

Harry shook his head. "You're going to need muggle clothes too. You look like a teenager, but you're wearing a suit," Harry said as they went out to his car.

"Shut it," Draco said slamming the car door.

"You look like you just left a funeral," Harry said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Shut it," Draco said.

* * *

Harry pushed the cart down the aisles picking the foods he remembered that Draco liked to eat.

"Muggles have such strange packaging," Draco said turning over a juice box in his hand. Harry grinned.

"It's for little kids Draco, but adults like them too," Harry said.

"Well I think I- What is it Harry?" Draco looked at Harry who'd stopped walking.

"Edward's old human," Harry said. "She hasn't been a problem, but I've gone through the steps of avoiding her as much as possible," Harry turned the cart to go back the way they came.

"I don't think so," Draco grabbed Harry's shirt. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a muggle girl."

"I'm not," Harry said. "But she knows."

"Harry," Draco took Harry's face in his hands. "You've got magic; you can obliviate her," Draco said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"I forgot about that," Harry admitted.

"What would you ever do without me," Draco said patting Harry's cheek.

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked at Bella and forced a smile. "Hello Isabella," he said.

"Who's your friend?" Bella asked. She eyed Draco, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

Bella smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," She said and Draco smirked.

"Isabella," Draco said moving towards her. Harry suppressed a smirk of his own as Draco started to turn his veela charm on Bella. Bella, being a human, was even more easily taken in by the charm a veela had because she had no magic to protect her.

"Yes?" Bella said, her voice was very quiet, strained, and the tone kept changing.

"I want you to apologize to Harry," Draco said.

Bella looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I really am; I'm jealous you. I used to get all this attention, and now you're here, and no one cares about me," Bella said before her eyes went wide and she clapped both hands over her mouth.

"No, Isabella, keep going," Draco said.

"I also feel threatened by you, because it was so easy for you to come and take Edward away from me. It's like you can take away anything from me," Bella said quickly then again threw her hands over her mouth.

"Why were you so in love with Edward?" Draco asked.

"I wasn't—I was just afraid of dying and, if I made him love me, I could live forever," Bella whimpered and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's good to be honest Isabella," Draco said patting her head. Harry watched as Draco drew his wand from his pocket, but kept it hidden in his sleeve, and brought it up to the back of Bella's neck. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them. "Obliviate," He breathed.

There was a small flash of white light, Bella's eyes glazed over, and she blinked rapidly, looking around. Her eyes landed on Harry. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now," Harry said. "Good bye Isabella," Harry said and walked past her, following Draco down the aisle. "That was completely unnecessary Draco," He hissed as they entered another aisle.

"Your point?" Draco asked looking at him. "I could've done a lot worse. I tamed it down because you would've tried to beat me if I did anything too Slytherin to her."

"I should beat you now. She's muggle and you shouldn't treat muggles that way," Harry said.

"I will treat anyone the way that they deserve accordingly. Most of all when they go after you," Draco said looking at Harry.

The vampire smiled. "I love you too Draco," Harry said.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Twit."

* * *

**Cullen House**

**June 9, 2008**

"Don't tell me you're nervous Draco," Harry said putting his car in park then turning to the blond.

"Of course not," Draco said brushing his hair behind his ear. He got out of the car and headed for the door. Harry got out quickly, reaching the door right as Draco went to knock.

"You don't have to knock, I practically live here," Harry said opening the door. "Esme," Harry called.

"In the kitchen dear, Alice told me you were coming," Esme called back.

Harry smiled and nodded towards said room. "Come on Draco, you should meet my mother-in-law," Harry said.

"I don't care about your in-laws Harry," Draco said, but followed none the less.

"Hello," Esme said with a smile to Harry, before turning to Draco, who straightened his posture even more. "It's nice to meet you Draco, Harry's told us a lot about you," She said walking around the island to him. She pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks, which he returned respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen. Harry has also told me all about you and your family," Draco said.

"Such a gentleman," Esme said with a smile. "Please, call me Esme," She added.

"Of course," Draco said with a slight nod of his head.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie are hunting. Alice and Jasper went to Port Angeles. I believe Edward went to visit Carlisle at work, he should be home soon," Esme said.

"Okay," Harry said. "Draco, let's go out in the back, their garden is beautiful,"

Draco sighed and followed Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked at him. "Yes, why would you think that I'm not?" Harry asked frowning.

"You're acting more childish than normal today," Draco said. "What's bothering you?"

Harry forced a smile. "I'm fine really," He said.

"You've always been such a horrid liar," Draco said leaning back against the house.

Harry's smile faded and he looked down at his feet. "I'm... homesick," He admitted quietly. "For England, not for Italy."

"The letters are getting to you, aren't they?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "I haven't even gotten through three letters yet. I got through Sirius' and Mione's and Moony's made me.... I have been able to write a reply," Harry looked at Draco.

"There's no need to rush anything Harry," Draco said. "You don't even have to write them back. Just work up the courage to go see them. It could be tomorrow, or five years from now. You forget wizards and witches aren't like humans. Yes they do grow old and eventually die, but they can live hundreds of years. Just look at Dumbledore—the crazy old bastard was almost one hundred and twenty years old before he finally died," Draco said.

Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Okay, yea...Thanks," Harry smiled. "I've got an idea now," He said.

"Really?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Harry said.

* * *

_Everyone,_

_I love you, and keep a seat at the table open for me._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter quickly and went over to where Jennie was perched on the curtain rod. "Come here girl," he called.

The black owl hooted and flew down to land on his waiting arm. He held out the letter to her. "Get this to Sirius as soon as possible and I promise I'll get you that new toy mouse you wanted," he said.

Jennie hooted again and flew out the opened window.

"You are the strangest person I've ever known."

Harry smiled over his shoulder at Draco.

"How do you know if that's going to work?" Draco asked.

"I know my family," Harry said. "They'll accept what I've wrote them," Harry went over to Draco. "Where did you go?"

"For a walk," Draco said. "Are you babysitting me now Harry?"

"No, I'm just making sure you didn't do anything to Bella," Harry said.

"Waste my time dealing with that silly muggle girl?" Draco asked. "I've got much better things to do."

"Oh? Like what?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Trying to find my mate. He's around here somewhere, but I'm just getting residual scents and such from him," Draco said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You'll find him eventually," Harry said.

"Of course I will," Draco said. "But I'm not a very patient person."

"You are with me," Harry said.

"You're a unique case," Draco said.

"Always have been," Harry said with a smile. "Come on, everyone should be back home now. Let's go back to Edward's."

"I don't want to," Draco said.

"Too bad," Harry said looking at him.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**

I hope all of you looked at the author's note, it's very important. Also, I hope that you all have enjoyed the chapter. The interaction between Bella and Draco will not be the only one, don't worry.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	7. Falling In Love Terrified But Glad

**Comment/Review Replies:**

**Kittenonabroomstick:** Lol! Don't be jealous, it's actually a curse, I have a million ideas floating around in my head all the time, and trying to write them, and be this good is hard. That's why I hardly sleep, and have no real life . but thanks for the admiration, makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Flamers actually amuse me more then piss me off. I wouldn't have actually said anything except for the fact that he/she reviewed twice. I've only ever had two flames before (which I'm extremely proud of) Honestly, I wouldn't waste my time reviewing a fic that I don't like, for any reason actually. Lol, I love orange juice ^-^ I know it's completely random but you mentioned it and I was "Ah! I want orange juice." I can just imaging Draco standing in the room with everyone, telling them, then standing there examining his fingernails until they get done yelling and crying. Yea, I didn't want to write about the whole thing because it's a monster within itself and would make my head implode. Draco and Harry became close during fourth/fifth year, I haven't gone into details about that, because it too would be a monster, but they are closer then Ron and Harry, just because Harry still talks to Draco now, and not Ron. Harry loves his guilt, he eats it with a nice side of self-loathing and serving of Hero-complex. Lol. Bella and Draco will interact again, in the store, he actually just erased the memory of what he made her say, so Harry can have his little secret smiles whenever he sees her. Bella in a loony bin would be funny, but straight jackets are too cool for her! The thing with my ankle happened because of a mix of naturally weak tendons and martial arts and after the first injury it just couldn't heal right and resulted in many re-injuries. I don't like hospitals either, and the operating rooms are always cold. Thanks for the review!

**Dhh:** Oh my God!! Lol holy crap what a rant!! *laughs for about twenty minutes* I don't really like Hermione that much either... but I try not to bash her character. Harry is emo in chapter 5, but that will change so he's back to his happy childish self again(kinda). The Redheaded Militia a bit of a love hate relationship for me. I love the Twins, Bill and Charlie, and Ron's okay sometimes(depending on how he's written and only in fanfics, and he's slashed usually with Krum or some Slytherin and I don't know why..lol). Ginny and Mrs. Weasley make me want to run them over with cars. Percy and Mr. Weasley... are just kinda there. Lol. I love Luna, she's the shit, she's a bit of an airhead (but so am I ) she's completely random (again like me) and she's her own person, which makes her extremely respectable in my book. Harry won't be visiting his family until near the end of the story, which is a while away still. Draco is awesome, I don't care who you are, if you don't like him, you're not a Harry Potter fan. Remus is considered a half-blood I'm not sure though if it's because his mother was muggle or a muggle-born witch or because of the fact that he's a werewolf, but I know his father is a wizard. I know the name is important, thus Sirius freaking out about the name, but I thought of Moony as someone who wouldn't care about pureblood traditions regardless. Yes, Harry suggested the name Marcus, because of Volturi Marcus, who was his 'father'. It's also perfectly acceptable to use harsh language against a character. You should listen to me rant about Bella... it doesn't matter who I'm talking to, I'm worse than a drunk pirate. Even with my dad (who's a Twilighter, lol!) Oh and Happy Holidays to you too!

**Joe:** Right, sorry my mistake. I don't know everything about Harry Potter.... although my sister does tell me I do.

**Marie Gilbert:** Thank you for the support, and the review.

**Jessi:** Thank you very much.

**Delta10: **Glad you like Draco ^-^ Lol! Bella's going to die, Jacob will be included, and I plan on writing as much as I can.

**Jenna:** I have to say first of all, you have the same name as one of my dogs. Awesome! I love my dogs like my children! It's okay to be impatient. I am actually impatient as well and I'm writing the story . Bella would never just step aside, I think she's to selfish as well, I don't like her either, she needs to die! Which she will in this story. Perks of being the author, I get to kill anyone I don't like. I'm glad my story surprised you. Now I'm only taking Ibuprofen, but I was pretty looped for when I got home from the hospital, my siblings thought it was funnier than hell, they've got a video of me where my head keeps lolling to the sides, my eyes are half open, and I keep mumbling when they talk to me, it was actually kind of funny, but now they're just teasing me about it. Thanks for the review and for reading!

**To All Other Reviewers and Readers: ** Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it, and it really makes me want to update as quickly as humanly possible. Thanks for putting up with the long time between this update and the last one. I should be back to a normal update schedule. Not that I really had one to begin with... Thanks for reading anyways! Much love!

* * *

**Author's Note: ** My surgery went fine; it was a little over two hours in the operating room and another four hours before I could leave the hospital. The first few days always suck the most, but after that everything started to get better. I'm now in a cast which is purple. I'm having my stitches taken out soon and then I get a new cast for four to six weeks before I'm free to walk on my own again, which I'm thankful for. The worst part of all of this, besides the pain, is that I had a reaction to a medication they gave me in the hospital and I was itchy for days. Itchy plus pain is evil!

**~Note~:** I know in Harry Potter the veelas when in their veela form have cruel or scary looking beaks and have long scaled wings, but for my story I changed that. Artistic license! I didn't really like the idea of beautiful beings turning into this apparently ugly one. Don't be mad and don't yell at me for it because I'm not going to change it. I'd be more afraid of being chased by someone incredibly beautiful wanting to tear me into tiny pieces than someone very ugly wanting to do the same thing... Call me weird if you want, but that's just how I think. Also I know I said I wouldn't have Draco and Jacob be as a main part of the story, but I had a few people who were really really looking forward to seeing Jacob and Draco get together so I figured I'd mix it in (the only time I could ever really see Draco as a sub). I'll still have the normal story in, meaning Edward and Harry bonding and stuff. For those of you who didn't want to see any Jacob/Draco fear not—this is the only chapter where they will be mentioned this much. Thanks! Also I said in Chapter One that this fic starts at the beginning of Breaking Dawn, but I got the titles mixed up. This fic starts at the beginning of NEW MOON. Sorry about that—I get the titles mixed up all the time, mostly because I just call the entire series Twilight.

**Warnings:** This story contains: Mild Violence. Mentions of Child Abuse. Slash. Adult Language and Situations. Character Bashing. OoC-ness. More Slash. More Character Bashing. Angst (I'm addicted to it). Other Mature Themes. Not For Underage Readers!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to have created either The Harry Potter Series or The Twilight Saga, and hello if I had, Harry would have been put with Draco not Ginny, and Edward would be with either James or Jacob, so you know it's not mine. I also don't get paid for this fic.

**Beta:** Dysgrammatophobia (How you can put up with my lack of grammatical skills amazes me!) Thanks!!

Reminder: Parsletongue will be displayed as {"_Speech"}_

**Chapter Seven: **** Falling In Love Terrified B****ut**** Glad**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Harry's House**

**June 20, 2008**

It shouldn't be funny, really, but Harry was laughing hard, trying not to fall out of his chair.

Draco glared at him hatefully and went back to trying to concentrate enough to get his feathered wings to sink back into his skin. Draco also couldn't speak English or any other human language for that matter, he just angrily hissed and made trilling noises very much like a phoenix or any other bird, magical or not, as well as speak the veela language. He was however still able to growl, although hadn't growled at Harry yet, for which the vampire was very grateful.

Draco had been going on a walk through the woods around Harry's home like he'd been doing over the past few weeks when he had been, for lack of a better term, glomped by a very excited, very affectionate young wolf who was then pulled off and away by his pack mates before Draco could recover. The young wolf, being Draco's mate, had left Draco in his current state—stuck between human and full veela form because the bond of acceptance had been cut short by the wolf being pulled away.

Harry put both hands over his mouth to try to stop his laughing before Draco started to throw fire at him—like angry veela were known to do. Harry concentrated on something else: Draco's half human half veela form.

Draco's wings spanned a very healthy twenty-eight feet—over four times his height of six feet. His hair was longer, brushing his shoulders and seemed wild in a completely different way than Harry's own ebony locks. Draco's skin was glowing softly, a pulsing light that made Harry want to reach out and touch it, but not in a sexual way.

Harry scrunched his nose a bit. He thought of Draco as his brother and vice versa, thus he wasn't drawn in by the veela charm. Most beings, male and female, would still be drawn in. Some mated pairs, however, wouldn't be drawn in, but it all depended on the person's individual will power and sexual drive. A person mated or not who was very sexual would be more drawn to Draco then someone who wasn't a sexual person.

"Any luck?" Harry asked and Draco looked at him, his completely silver eyes made Harry shiver reflexively. "Sorry," he muttered ducking his head to hide his grin.

Draco hissed at him.

Harry's shoulders shook in silent laughs for a few minutes before he was able to control himself again. "Why don't I get you something to eat? You skipped breakfast," Harry stood slowly and looked at Draco. "Yes? No?" Harry shrugged.

Draco looked at Harry for a moment before nodding.

"Great," Harry spoke more to himself than Draco and headed towards the refrigerator. "So you can only have fresh foods, nothing cooked...mainly fruits right?" Harry opened the fridge door and began to look around.

A neutral trill answered his question in the positive. Harry hummed as he pulled out the many types of fruit that he'd bought for the blond. He set them on the counter and turned to look at Draco who had his left wing spread around towards his front and was fixing his ruffled feathers.

"I'll help you fix your feathers once I've got your food ready," Harry offered and Draco nodded, not looking up from his work. Harry smiled; leave it to Draco to be prim and proper even in a half feral state. Harry rolled his eyes and began washing fruits, staring down at the sweet food, and wishing that he could taste any of it again. He'd always loved blueberries; he'd give almost anything to be able to taste them again.

Harry shook his head, leaving that thought trail alone.

Once he had a plate of cleaned and cut fruit ready he set it in front of Draco. "Here, eat," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "You know better then I do that you need to eat a lot of high sugar foods. Why you think candy is too childish for you is beyond me," Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke. "So eat your fruit."

Draco huffed and began eating. Harry smiled and moved behind Draco and began fixing his feathers. On the inside of Draco's wings the feathers were all completely silver, but on the outer or backsides of Draco's wings the feathers went from silver at the top to a royal blue color—mixing in the middle. It was very beautiful in Harry's mind; the colors were very fitting for Draco, more so than the silver and green of the Slytherin house.

"There all fixed." Harry said after a while.

Draco made another trill before standing. His wings stretched out only about half way before the right hit the wall. Draco hissed in annoyance and pulled his wings in tightly against his back.

* * *

"So tell me, how's Draco doing?" Edward asked, and Harry looked up at him. "I could hear his thoughts when I came to the door. He seemed really upset."

"Oh," Harry pouted with confusion evident in his eyes. "Well, Draco met his mate when he went for a walk in the woods, but the wolf was pulled away before he could learn anything about him—before he even got to turn into human form either." Harry explained.

"Wait, did you say wolf?" Edward asked. He stopped walking and turned fully to face Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, unsure of the look on Edward's face.

"I know where to find Draco's mate." Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "We should go tell him right away!"

"Harry," Edward said and Harry, who was about to turn and run back home, stopped and looked at his mate.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a natural werewolf—they don't take very kindly to our kind," Edward answered leaning back against the tree behind him. "We can't just go onto their territory and say 'We've got your mate.' I don't think they would take too kindly to us having one of their own."

"That's rubbish. Draco's my friend and this is important!" Harry said, sounding at that moment very childish. A smile made its way on Edward's face despite the conversation.

"I know," Edward said. "But I think it'd be best if maybe Draco went alone to meet his wolf first and then bring him to meet you."

"But someone else with knowledge of veela has to be there to help finish the binding process. Draco wanted me to do it. He's not going to be happy about me not being able to be there." Harry muttered with a pout.

"Come here." Edward said holding his hand out.

"Why?" Harry asked, eyeing Edward carefully.

"Please." Edward smiled softly and Harry moved over and took Edward's waiting hand. Edward pulled Harry against him slowly, giving the other enough time to pull away if he wanted. They had still only kissed a few times and those had been brief brushes of lips, nothing more. Edward tentatively reached up and cupped Harry's face, his thumbs resting under Harry's chin. "Draco can always come back and you can finish the binding process. Nothing bad is going to happen, promise."

"How do you know?" Harry asked with an unbelieving look.

"I read the books you had on veela the other night when I stayed over," Edward said smiling.

"Really?" Harry asked. Edward nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted to know about your friend. Draco is important to you, right?" Edward asked brushing his right index finger down the side of Harry's face, smiling at the warmth of Harry's skin, not too hot or too cold. Perfect.

"Yes, but you didn't have to learn about what he is." Harry said softly.

"I wanted to though." Edward said leaning down a bit more so he was eye level with Harry. "Just like I read some of the books on dragons that you have, werewolves for your godfather, animagi, and magic in general." Edward smiled when Harry's hands fell to his waist, his small fingers going through the belt loops of Edward's jeans. "Because I want to know about you, to be close to you, and that means knowing about your family, your friends, and your gift."

Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips up against Edward's which were still parted barely. Edward kissed back instantly, moving his lips against Harry's almost desperately. Harry moaned and bit Edward's bottom lip lightly—pressing into him. Edward moved one hand against the back of Harry's neck, the other to the small of Harry's back, pulling him closer. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted when he felt Edward's tongue on his lips.

Edward slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and groaned at the taste of his mate; sweet with just a bit of something... more. It was more addicting than the blood of a singer. Harry gripped tighter at the loops of Edward's jeans, both completely unaware of the sound of them ripping off. Harry's tongue followed Edward's into the older vampire's mouth, mapping every part out; running over his teeth, tasting his cheeks.

When Edward started to pull away Harry growled in protest and surged forward, pressing Edward hard against the tree and nipping at his lips before pulling away after a final taste of Edward's mouth.

Both took in large amounts of unneeded air. Their eyes locked on the other's, glazed and filled with lust and love.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"What for?" Edward asked, honestly not understanding why his mate was thanking him for doing what any good mate would do.

Harry was once again grateful for his inability to blush as he looked down, staring deeply at the front of Edward's chest, apparently extremely interested in the weave of the cotton fibers that made up Edward's dark blue shirt. "... For, well this?" Harry mumbled. "For being my mate?"

Edward laughed softly and brushed Harry's hair back. "You don't have to thank me for that Harry; you never have to thank me for that." He spoke softly and then pressed his lips against Harry's forehead over the barely noticeable lightening bolt scar that defined him for so long. "I love you."

Harry smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. "I love you too."

* * *

**La Push Territory Line**

**June 23, 2008**

"How did Carlisle manage to find their number?" Harry asked looking up at Edward.

"He works at a hospital Harry; even their people see doctors, silly." Edward answered with an amused smile. "One of the elders of the tribe died of a heart attack earlier this year. One of the contacts was the pack alpha—a man named Sam. Carlisle called him and told him to bring the one they had to pull away from Draco last week."

Harry nodded and looked over his shoulder towards his car where Draco was still sitting, hidden by the tinted windows. "He's nervous." Harry whispered.

"Do you blame him?" Edward asked. Harry shook his head before brushing his hair from his face when he heard movement. He didn't turn when he felt the wolves come into the small area they had agreed to meet in. Most of them were still in their animal forms, but three were human. Harry finally turned to face them. He spotted the alpha quickly as he was the oldest and largest looking human; Sam stood between the other two humans. Their skin was dark, their hair black, two with short hair, the third with long hair that brushed over his shoulders. They were all handsome, alarmingly so in fact, all well built, the alpha more so than the other two; the youngest, the one with the longer hair, seemed tense.

Harry smiled—that was Draco's mate.

"Where is he?" The boy blurted out before he was able to stop himself, but stepped back when Sam held his arm out across his chest.

"Be silent now Jacob," Sam ordered and Harry watched Jacob's jaw tense.

"I have to warn you—Draco isn't human. Right now he is a bit distressed and cannot control his abilities." Harry said, staring directly at Jacob. "Promise you will not run when you see him."

Jacob nodded urgently and Harry smiled at him.

"We ask that you change the treaty to allow Harry onto your land." Edward said.

"No." Sam said sternly.

"Draco is very close to me—like my brother. I only ask to learn about his new family. The same boundaries will still apply for the treaty, except for me to be allowed on your land. Please." Harry turned his attention to Sam as he spoke. "I am no danger and would do nothing to hurt Draco's mate or his people."

Sam looked at his pack and Harry took the time to look at them as well. It was a surprisingly large pack with more dominates than submissives; only a few females. Most of the wolves had dark fur. But there was a rather young one with a light sandy fur who seemed no less aggressive than a new born pup—very excited in fact and unable to stop his tail from wagging happily.

"Sam, I don't think the elders would approve." The other man said. Harry glanced at him before turning his attention back to the car where he could hear Draco's distressed song. Jacob could hear it too and was slowly inching towards the car. If he hadn't been so close to his alpha, Harry was positive that Jacob would've run over and ripped the door off the car to get to Draco.

"Sam, please." Jacob pleaded. "One vampire will be nothing against the entire pack. Don't keep me away."

Sam exhaled deeply, eyes closing almost tiredly. "For now, I will allow you on our land, but if anything happens to one of the humans or one of my pack by your hands, I will kill you." Sam told Harry.

Harry nodded once before turning and going to the car and opening the door. Harry smiled at Draco who was kneading the seat on either side of him with sharp claws. Harry would have to have Rosalie replace his car seat later.

"Come on Draco." Harry said softly. "Your mate wants to see you."

Draco got out of the car quickly; his wings fluttering behind him as they were finally able to rest. Draco's eyes locked on with Jacob's and, in a flurry of feathered wings, Draco was against him before any of the others could react to the movement.

Harry smiled widely at the song that filled the air as Draco touched his mate, examined him carefully, before he started to transform more, his wings grew, as did his hair until it was almost to his waist. His skin and eyes began to glow and pulse. Jacob's wolf was so close to the surface that his body was shaking; Harry was positive that one light touch would make him explode. Jacob explored Draco in the same way and Harry turned away from the intimate scene before him, glancing up to see Edward who had also turned away.

Veela magic filled the air, rushing over everyone, making their chests fill with warmth and, if their hearts still beat, they raced almost painfully.

Finally Draco spoke. "Okay Harry, just like I told you."

Harry looked up. Draco's wings were still out, but his hair, skin, and eyes were back to normal. Harry stepped forward and raised his hand—his palm held so it was facing Draco and Jacob. He whispered the words in the veela language that Draco had taught him and watched what looked like ink spread across Jacob's naked chest to form a mark between the strong muscles of his chest, while another line of ink moved just barely above the collar of Draco's silk shirt. On Jacob's chest a vivid bold symbol which was Draco's name in the veela language formed—no bigger than a post-it note. Harry would have to wait to know what Draco's marking would be.

Draco exhaled deeply and rested his head against Jacob's chest.

"They should both go home and rest. They won't want to be far apart for long—no more than a few feet." Harry said pulling a few books from his pocket and resizing them. He stepped towards Sam who tensed visibly. Edward fought the urge to growl and his hands bunched into fists at his sides. Harry lowered his head in a show of non-aggression and held the books up. "Draco is a being known as a veela—Native Americans usually call them 'Enchanters'. His wings will be stuck out for a few days—please be careful with them. If they are damaged in any way, contact me."

"Why do you think they'd get damaged?" Sam asked taking the books.

"I know werewolves, natural or diseased, tend to be easily angered. Draco will get in the way of anyone trying to fight with Jacob." Harry said, looking up to look at Sam's face, but avoiding his dark eyes. "If you need anything, or have questions—well, if Jacob does, please call me." Harry stepped back.

Sam nodded his thanks and gave the silent order for his pack to head home. Jacob lifted Draco up and carried him into the trees.

"What do you think?" Edward asked after a rather long silence.

"He is good." Harry told his mate.

"You think?" Edward asked and Harry looked at him.

"I know. What did his thoughts say?"

"He is good." Edward mimicked and a bright smiled spread across Harry's face.

* * *

**Cullen House**

**June 26, 2008**

Draco caused a rather large splash down at the reservation—the tribe had never come across a veela; a few elders had, of course, told stories though. Not only that, but Jacob was close friends with Bella, who had come down two days after the bonding and raised hell. Draco ended it rather quickly with a few well placed balls of fire at her feet and one over her head. The pack was, for the most part, accepting minus one member, Paul, who had wanted to mate with Jacob according to Draco.

Harry had listened for several hours to Draco gushing about his mate, not caring at all about his mate's lack of money and rather simple lifestyle. In fact, Draco admitted he liked not having to worry about getting lost on his way from his bedroom to the kitchen.

Finally Harry and Draco said their good-byes and hung up their respective phones. Harry groaned and lay back against Edward's chest. Edward chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"That stressful?" Edward asked.

"No, he just doesn't shut up. It'd be worse if we were talking face to face though," Harry explained with a grin.

"You shouldn't talk about your friends that way," Edward chastised jokingly.

Harry responded childishly and stuck his tongue out at his mate.

Edward growled and leaned over, nipping his mate's tongue lightly before taking it into his mouth. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, not at all bothered by the awkward angle of the upside down kiss.

Harry smiled against Edward's lips biting at them playfully.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the two pulled apart—sheepish looks on both their faces. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, followed shortly by Jasper's soft laugh, Esme and Alice's giggles, and, surprisingly, Rosalie even laughed a bit.

"I forgot we were in the living room." Harry whispered, glancing at Edward.

"So did I," Edward admitted before looking up at Carlisle and the rest of the family. "Sorry."

"No need." Carlisle said waving his hand. "Next time, just not in public."

"Okay!" Harry squeaked and another round of laughter filled the room. Edward smiled as well when Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Young love," Alice sighed and then danced away to avoid the pillow Edward threw at her—the sound of her bell-like laughter following shortly after.

* * *

Harry ran through the woods—panting in unnecessary air, his bright eyes filled with excitement as he chased a herd of deer through the trees trying to get one alone. He was having more fun just chasing the animal, half forgetting the fact that he came out to hunt.

An excited gasp came from Harry's mouth as he jumped over a fallen tree and cornered off a rather healthy pair of young buck—maybe three summers old. The surroundings moved past him in a blur, the sound of the animal life and the outdoors a buzz in his ears, background noise of the racing hearts of the deer he was chasing.

Another figure moved taking down one of the buck Harry had been chasing and the young vampire skidded to a stop, flinging mud and whatever made the forest floor up in a large wide ark.

It was another vampire. A young male with medium shaded brown hair that was cut short, a strong build just larger then Edward's. His dark jeans, long sleeved grey waffle shirt, and white hoodie were dirty and blood stained. When he had finished draining the deer of blood he looked up, his blood red eyes were wild—a newborn.

Harry took a half step back. Yes, he was a better fighter and had his gift to fight with, but a newborn vampire had insane strength, speed nearly three times faster than any vampire over the age of three years, little feeling of pain, and would fight until they were killed. But more importantly, they went after anything that had blood: animal, human, or another vampire.

Harry swallowed as the vampire stood. He was taller than Edward—so much taller than Harry. Blood dripped down his still tanned face, the look in his eyes had calmed almost none, even after feeding. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply then growled.

"You smell good." The newborn said, eyeing Harry.

"Where is your sire?" Harry asked, looking around frantically for any sign of another vampire.

"Victoria...? She's somewhere causing trouble probably." The newborn stepped towards Harry, who copied the movement with two steps back. The newborn zeroed in on Harry's feet for a mere second before moving his hungry eyes back to Harry's face. "You smell of fear. Why would you be afraid of one of your own?"

"Newborns are dangerous. They lack control of anything, most of all their lust; blood or otherwise." Harry said.

"Victoria didn't say anything about that. But you're right, you know." The unknown vampire licked his lips slowly.

"You should go back to your sire. Victoria, should not have let you to hunt on your own, it's dangerous." Harry said, trying desperately to distract the newborn from the bloodlust... or other lust that was burning in his eyes.

"She's got too many others to look after me."

Harry's eyes went wide. "More than one newborn? Why? That's suicide." Harry blurted out, unable to help himself. Marcus had spoken many times of elder vampires, who had tried to start new born armies, and have either died by their children's uncontrollable behavior, or the Volturi took action and dealt with them, sire and newborns alike, harshly.

"I don't know. I haven't asked; I just follow her—she loves me."

Harry couldn't help the pity he felt in the pit of his stomach. A vampire forming an army of newborns didn't have time to love anyone—mate or not. "I can tell you, she doesn't." Harry said and the newborn's eyes narrowed and he hissed angrily.

"How do you know?" He asked. "She tells me how much she loves me." The newborn growled, and Harry lowered his stance defensively and growled back out of instinct, which turned out to have been a mistake. The newborn lunged, hitting Harry hard, and they both fell to the ground.

Harry fought back, mostly trying to avoid the newborn's bite. This newborn was larger than Harry and easily over powered him. Harry screamed when the first bite broke through the diamond hard skin of his neck. He could feel the venom burn the area before the other pulled away and bit down again on Harry's shoulder. Harry threw the newborn back with a blast of magic and struggled to his feet. The bites healed, but left crescent shaped shining milky scars. Harry's eyes narrowed as the newborn got up—his eyes black and locked onto Harry's.

Harry didn't want to kill him—he never liked killing anyone, but there was no way to stop a newborn from fighting, they'd keep fighting without limbs.

The newborn lunged again, his speed was too much for Harry, and Harry screamed as the newborn broke his arm like brittle glass then bit down, tearing his shirt before biting the exposed flesh of his chest repeatedly. Harry struck out, breaking the newborn's cheek, then grabbing ahold of one of his flailing arms and pulled. With a sickening suction sound, the limb pulled away, and Harry threw it away. The newborn screamed—lashing out and striking Harry hard across the face.

Harry threw the newborn down—panting hard—and cast a binding spell. The newborn screamed in anger and struggled without movement. Harry grimaced and held his broken arm and closed his eyes, feeling the bones piece themselves back together. He opened his eyes and cast a curse and, with a scream, the newborn was cut into pieces and light on fire.

Harry scrunched his nose at the sickening smell then groaned and looked down at his stomach. He hadn't noticed the new born bite several times on his stomach; he'd only felt the first bite. But now he had several of the crescent shaped scars that overlapped creating almost a star shape. Harry ran his fingers over it, it was raised and colder than the rest of his frigid skin. It was interesting—he'd never been in a fight with a newborn before, he'd only ever fought a few older vampires and they tended to fight more like humans than animals. He'd never known what happened when a vampire bit another vampire.

He knew from Jasper that it left a very unique scar—the ones he now had—that they didn't fade ever, and the scar was even harder than the rest of the diamond hard skin a vampire already had. Jasper told him it was because the venom actually hardens beneath the skin and without circulating blood the venom just stayed where the bite had left it.

Harry looked up when he heard movement. Edward came through the trees quickly and Harry was sure his heart was beating again. He rushed at Edward and tackled him. Edward growled when Harry's lips found his harshly. Harry panted and slid his tongue into Edward's mouth, his hands going to Edward's hair to grip tightly.

Edward flipped them over and pinned Harry back by his shoulders. Harry looked up at him—Edward's pupils were blown wide and there was this feral look in his eyes. Harry grinned playfully.

"What are you doing? I thought you were hurt. I was worried about you." Edward said quickly checking Harry over, his fingers lingering on the crescent shaped marks that were now on him. "I'm sorry."

"Edward." Harry growled and Edward looked at his face. "Stop thinking about something that's already taken care of and worry about this." Harry rocked his hips up, his eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned pleasurably. Edward's breath caught in his chest and his body reacted and his hips rocked back into Harry's. Edward let out a feral growl when Harry repeated the action again.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Edward. "That's a silly question."

"You're hurt," Edward said.

"I'm already healed Edward. Stop trying to change the subject." Harry said, flipping them back over again.

"We can't do this." Edward said gripping Harry's hips to prevent them from moving.

"Why not?" Harry asked running his hands up Edward's chest and lifting his shirt.

"Because... I-I'm not- I don't want my first time to be in the woods because you're riding an adrenaline high." Edward said grabbing Harry's wrists with one hand.

Harry's body stiffened and he looked down at Edward. There was a vulnerable look in the other's eyes, and Harry bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know." Harry said moving off of Edward's body, allowing him to sit up.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, thankful he couldn't blush. "Don't be." Edward cleared his throat and tried not to reach down to shift the bulge in his jeans into a more comfortable position. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry was struggling with the same problem.

"I-I've never... y'know either." Harry said looking down. "I-I really want to though. With you." Harry ducked his head when Edward looked at him.

Edward couldn't help but grin; he leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. "So do I." He said quietly against Harry's ear, enjoying the shiver his mate gave.

"Good." Harry answered looking up. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Alice." Edward said and Harry nodded. "Come on; let's get you back so Carlisle can look you over."

"I'm fine." Harry protested as Edward pulled him to his feet. "I'm already healed."

"I don't care." Edward said glancing at the embers still littering the ground with mild disgust.

* * *

**Cullen House**

**June 29, 2008**

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked leaning over the back of the couch to look at Harry.

"About that newborn." Harry admitted and Edward frowned.

"Why? You killed him to protect yourself." Edward told him.

"No, I don't feel guilty about that... It's just something he said." Harry's brow furrowed as he spoke.

"What?" Edward asked.

"He said something about a newborn army. That his sire was starting one." Harry said looking up at Edward. He knew that Jasper who'd been lying on the floor with a book was now sitting up and paying attention. Emmett stopped flipping through the channels on the TV and Alice and Rosalie left their card game to listen.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Not really. He just said that his sire had others to look after—that she was causing trouble. It doesn't mean that she was actually starting an army. One or two other newborns aren't an army or anything." Harry said.

"Four newborns are the same as ten vampires over the age of three. They drink the same amount, are the same strength," Jasper said and Harry looked at him. "Four is more than enough to cause serious damage and effectively start a territory war with another coven, even one the size of ours. Our gifts won't do much with newborns, not even yours Harry." Jasper said.

Harry frowned. "I took care of one on my own." He said.

"Yes, but think about two of them coming at you while you're worried about your mate or friend—it's not the same." Jasper said shaking his head. Harry bit his lip and looked at Edward.

"I think I should call Aro. He should know about this." Harry said sitting up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sighed.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius are going to want me to come back because it's not safe... I don't want to go back; I like it here, and this is your home." Harry mumbled.

"If it comes to that Harry, I'll come with you." Edward said and Harry looked up at him. "I'm not going to leave you now. I love you too much."

Harry smiled. "I love you too."

"Aw." Alice cooed.

"Shut up." Edward grumbled with embarrassment.

"So much for the serious moment," Jasper said picking his book up and lying back on the floor with it held over his face so he could read.

"It was your wife that did it," Harry said.

"I know," Jasper said tilting his head to look at Alice with a stern face. Alice giggled and dashed up the stairs; Jasper was up them a few seconds later in a blur of movement.

The four remaining vampires looked up at the ceiling as they heard the door to Alice and Jasper's bedroom snap shut.

Harry scrunched his nose. "Thank Merlin for soundproofing," he said and Emmett laughed.

"I was winning too," Rosalie growled having lifted Alice's discarded hand. "Little cheat."

"Come on now babe, don't be like that." Emmett said looking at his wife. "You know she only left because Jasper was horny."

"It could've been the other way around," Harry said.

Edward started laughing and put a hand over his mouth. At Harry's confused look, Edward shook his head. "Sorry, it's nothing."

"So you just burst into laughter at random?" Harry asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, I can read people's minds Harry." Edward said. "I'm not crazy."

"Whose mind were you reading then?" Harry asked.

"Alice's. Soundproofing doesn't muffle thoughts." Edward said standing. "Come on, if I hear any more of this, I won't be able to look at Alice without laughing for a month." Edward grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the house.

"I think it'd be cool to be able to read someone's mind." Harry said once they were both safely seated in lawn chairs in the backyard.

"It's only this fun sometimes." Edward replied looking at Harry. "The rest of the time it's just annoying or gross really."

"Gross?" Harry asked.

"People are perverted Harry. Most of the time people have something sexual on the brain and most of the thoughts aren't what most people would call normal. No one's willing to admit it, but humans think like animals when it comes to sex, down and dirty, nothing romantic." Edward said.

_{"How can you be a virgin if you've heard everyone else's sexual thoughts?"}_ Harry asked and Edward looked at him.

"I didn't understand that." Edward said and Harry shook his head.

"Just thinking out loud," Harry said. "I should really call Aro. He'll be mad I already waited a day to call him." Harry pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Aro's number.

Edward leaned back to listen.

* * *

"Aro is having a group of twelve guards come to start looking for Victoria and the newborns tonight. They'll be here by mid-day tomorrow; another group will come once the newborns are found to take them out," Harry said.

"What do we have to do?" Carlisle asked.

Harry ducked his head and laughed nervously. "Caius said to make sure I don't try to do anything heroic or stupid," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would Caius say that?" Esme asked.

"Because I'm known to do things that are heroic and stupid," Harry admitted with a bashful grin. He tried to ignore Edward's eyes burning into the side of his head.

"Is there a story behind that?" Edward asked.

"Well..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I tend to uh... try to be the hero even at the cost of my own safety."

Edward growled. "Well Caius doesn't have to worry about anything; I'll make sure you don't leave this house without a guard."

"Should've kept my mouth shut." Harry muttered and then yelped when Edward threw Harry over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs. "This is completely uncalled for Edward! You're faster than I am, you could've caught me before I even got to the door. Not like I had any plans to- ow!" Harry pouted up at Edward when he was dropped onto the white chaise lounge in the center of Edward's bedroom.

"Explain Harry." Edward ordered shutting the door.

"Edward... it's not that big of a deal really." Harry said.

"To me it is." Edward said. "You don't really talk about your life and I want to know about it."

Harry sighed. "You don't talk about your life either Edward," Harry said.

"I don't remember my life Harry," Edward pointed out.

"What about your time in your undead life? You don't talk about that time either Edward. It's over a hundred years that you've never spoken more then five minutes about. I have told you about my life actually; more so than I've told even my best friends. They don't know half of what I've told you and they've known me longer than you have." Harry said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Edward growled.

"Everything. What you've done between 1918 and up until I met you." Harry said.

"I went to high school repeatedly. I hated myself. I gained a family. I defied Carlisle and killed people because I thought that they deserved it, but the thing is, no matter how evil a person is, when they're being murdered, their thoughts are all the same: filled with fear and pleading." Edward said. "I fell in love with a girl who was using me and, to be truthful, I think I was using her too. What else do you want Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "...Nothing." He muttered.

"Now tell me about your life. I read the stupid books about you, thinking maybe I could learn something, but all that did was make me angry and disgusted at the people that surrounded you for seven years," Edward said.

"You already know what happened to me growing up. My relatives abused me and treated me like a slave. I grew up thinking my father was a drunk who drove under the influence and ended up getting himself and my mother killed and that both of my parents were pathetic nobodies. When I turned eleven I was thrown into a world that I only thought was possible in dreams and movies. Over the next seven years I fought a man that wanted me dead because some psychic said that I'd save the world from him. I also had people attack me and belittle me because of their own fears and stupidity and then turn around wanting me to protect them and be their little soldier. I saved the world and I died doing it." Harry said. "What else do I say?" Harry looked up at Edward.

Edward sighed and knelt in front of Harry. "I'm sorry." He whispered, cupping Harry's face. "I just get so angry not knowing anything about you. I barely know who it is I'm falling in love with and, honestly, it terrifies me."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Why?" He asked, trying to ignore the tightness in his throat.

"Because that's just who I am—when something seems to be going right, I think of all the things that can go wrong. Or I think that I'm a monster and that I don't deserve this happiness and I'm waiting for it all to fall apart around me," Edward said.

"Well if you're a monster than so am I, Edward." Harry said reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Edward's wrists. "Not only that, but we've got all the time in the world and then some to get to know each other. I'm a little afraid of this too. It's happening really fast isn't it? We're just falling in love because we were told we're supposed to."

Edward leaned close and brushed his lips over Harry's. "But I'm glad to be falling in love with you Harry," Edward whispered. "Even with everything that's running through my mind, I'm happy to be with you."

Harry smiled. "Me too," Harry said and pushed his lips up against Edward's firmly.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**

Well look at that, I think I've finally shown a plot. Maybe? We'll see. Lol. Thanks for waiting everyone!

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks for Reading!


	8. The Truth About Mates

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the gap in updates. Real life drama unfortunately, but all should be well now. Thanks for sticking with me. Also I'd like to apologize for not replying to anonymous reviews like I have in the past, I felt bad so I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could and didn't have time for it.

**Warnings:** Strong Language. Violence. Adult Situations. Mild Sexual Situations. Slash.

**Chapter 8:** The Truth About Mates

Please Enjoy

* * *

**Cullen House**

**July 3, 2008**

The Cullen house was a buzz of activity, the hunting parties checked in regularly, and Jane and Alec were staying full time to keep extra protection for Harry.

All of the attention was driving Harry completely mad. He had never liked attention in life or as a vampire. But every four hours one of the teams would check in, and ultimately check in on Harry, who made sure that he wasn't doing or acting in a way that would make them think he was going to try and go after the army.

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as Demetri came into the living room where Harry was standing next to the window. "Any luck yet?" Harry asked.

"We've managed to take out a group of them, twenty newborns already, and there are a lot of trails still." Demetri said coming up behind Harry.

"Have you lost anyone?" Harry asked softly.

"Three." Demetri admitted and Harry closed his eyes. "Do not blame yourself. If you hadn't have called, these newborns would've killed thousands." Demetri placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, then slowly moved to pull Harry back against his chest. "I know that look. You had that look when Lacy died."

Harry sighed. "She died because of me."

"Harry, you aren't going to win this, you have done nothing wrong." Demetri said. "These newborns aren't your problem Harry. Their deaths do not fall on your head. They fall on the vampire who created them, no one else's."

"What's going on?"

Harry looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, gripping the handle so tightly the metal was turning into an unrecognizable jagged ball. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were bleeding black.

Harry pulled away from Demetri noticing the position they were in was intimate.

"Edward." Harry stepped towards him. "It's not like that.... Demetri and I aren't-"

"Be silent." Demetri said and Harry looked at him. "Are you mad that I'm touching your mate Edward?" Demetri said challengingly and Edward growled.

"Demetri what are you doing?" Harry hissed.

Demetri didn't answer, just stepped forward. Edward entire body was shaking with rage.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped and Harry looked at him. Harry could smell Edward's venom from across the room. "Leave now."

Demetri straightened his posture and smirked a little. "Come on Edward. I'm thinking of claiming your mate and all you can do is tell me to leave?" Demetri laughed. "I knew you weren't good eno-"

Edward lunged across the room, tackling Demetri and both vampires went out the window and down to the ground with a loud crash like thunder.

"Edward!" Harry yelled, jumping out of the window to try and stop his mate and Demetri from fighting, only to have Felix grab him. "Felix! Let go! They're going to kill each other!" Harry cried struggling.

"Relax Harry." Felix said soothingly. "Demetri is just testing Edward. You know how he can be."

"I don't care! I don't want him hurt!" Harry struggled harder, refusing to use his powers because he didn't want to hurt Felix.

"It's okay Harry."

Harry went still and turned to look at Carlisle who was also standing in the backyard. "C-...Carlisle?"

"Edward has been doubting himself." Carlisle answered. "This is the best way for us to get his confidence back up."

"Why?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Because, he has this sense of duty, and he thinks he's failed it." Carlisle looked at Harry. "He thinks that those scars you just got, are his fault."

Harry reached a hand up to touch the scars on his neck and shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"He thinks that he should've protected you. You are his submissive mate, and he couldn't protect you." Carlisle said and Harry shook his head again.

"No, no I told him I didn't want him to go hunting with me. I told him to stay home that day. It's not his fault." Harry said.

"He knows that, but it doesn't matter." Carlisle said with a soft smile. "That's what makes Edward who he is."

Harry looked back at Edward and Demetri. Edward being the faster of the two got in more hits, but Demetri was used to fighting, often multiple enemies, so the fight was surprisingly balanced. Their clothes were torn and dirty, and their normally calm demeanors were gone, feral looks were in place instead. Harry shivered watching Edward fighting, and it was the fact that Edward was fighting for him, to prove that he was the right mate for Harry.

It seemed to go on forever, finally Edward had Demetri pinned, a hand wrapped tightly around the tracker's neck. Both were bloody, and Edward was completely feral. Demetri was extremely calm considering the situation.

Felix finally released his grip, and Harry ran to Edward, pulling him away from Demetri. "Edward." Harry said as Edward fell back on the ground, and pulled Harry against him. Harry shifted until he was comfortably straddling Edward's lap, and cupped his mate's face. "Edward." Harry whispered and shivered at the strong scent of venom coming from Edward's mouth. "Do it Edward." Harry pleaded breathlessly.

Edward's still black eyes looked into Harry's emerald ones which were quickly bleeding into black. Harry tilted his head, exposing the unscarred flesh of his neck and closed his eyes. "Harry." Edward whispered, his cold breath ghosting over Harry's neck, causing the younger to gasp and shiver.

"I want you to claim me Edward. Please." Harry whispered.

Edward leaned forward, his nose running up the smooth skin of Harry's slender neck. Edward sighed. Harry moved his hands to grip Edward's shoulders tightly as Harry felt Edward move closer. Edward pressed a soft kiss against Harry's neck.

"Not yet." He whispered. "I want to do it right. I will do this the right way."

Harry let out a shaking breath and looked down at Edward's calm face, and clear topaz eyes. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." Edward pressed his lips against Harry's firmly, moving a hand up to tangle in Harry's unruly hair, the other pressing strongly into the small of Harry's back.

* * *

**Washington State**

**July 5, 2008**

Alec, Edward, and Felix all went hunting when Harry had insisted that he wanted fresh blood instead of the chilled blood Carlisle kept in the cooler downstairs incase of emergencies.

Harry was allowed to travel a few miles ahead considering that Edward could get there in a matter of seconds. Harry was glad for the slight freedom he was allowed, he needed to clear his head.

He was getting anxious. He didn't understand why Edward was waiting so long to claim him. Yes, they hadn't known each other for more than a few months, but there was no denying the fact that they were mates. Their scents were compliments, and mingled constantly with the one another's. Edward had been more affectionate lately, which Harry absolutely loved. But neither had never removed any clothes, or touched below the waist.

Harry huffed and increased his speed, a few more miles between him and the others wouldn't hurt. There hadn't been any newborns sensed in the area, it was to close to the La Push pack which had been alerted to the newborns, though they and the vampires didn't hunt or patrol together, they kept taps, just in case.

Harry heard a heartbeat, and raced towards it. It was an animal heartbeat, Harry would even bet that it was feline, a large cat at that. Harry slowed when he got closer to the sound, the scent of mountain lion was everywhere, male and only a few years old. A perfect meal for Harry.

Harry grinned to himself, happy for the hunt, and began stalking closer. When Harry was about to pounce, he felt something was wrong, and turned, just in time to see a woman swinging her fist at him.

Harry felt his cheek crack and he flew back several feet before hitting mud. Harry got to his feet quickly, and looked at the woman. Flame red hair that fell down her back in beautiful waves, flawless skin, perfectly curved body, and blood red eyes. She didn't look older than thirty-five, and was dressed in fitted black jeans and a white fur coat over a black tank top.

"Well, what do we have here?" The woman said walking towards Harry slowly. Behind her was another vampire, maybe two years old. Male, with light brown hair, his eyes were a mix of red and black, and something about him still seemed remotely human. He was taller than the woman, with a strong but not bulky frame. He was wearing baggy jeans, and a dirty grey waffle long sleeved shirt.

"Who are you?" Harry asked stepping back.

"Victoria, perhaps you've heard about me." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, you're the one trying to start the newborn army." Harry said, noticing several bite mark scars on her hands and bare feet. "How's that going for you?"

Victoria growled and lunged at Harry, who hit her with a blast of magic, which sent her flying back, but he couldn't react in time to the other vampire lunging at him, knocking him back into a tree. Harry cried out in pain as he felt his spine crack. The vampire put a hand over Harry's face, pulling his head to the side to expose his neck, the other hand gripping his shoulder tight.

Then the pressure was gone. Harry looked to see Edward already ripping the male vampire apart, Victoria however was nowhere to be seen. Felix was collecting wood to start a fire and Alec must have chased after Victoria or gone to get Demetri so he could get Victoria's scent.

Once the fire was blazing and most of the pieces of the vampire smoldering, Edward turned to Harry and checked him over quickly, which Harry didn't try and stop him. Edward ran his hands over Harry quickly, checking for any damage, Harry's spine and cheek had already healed, and there were no signs of the attack except for his sleeve was ripped off and the back of his shirt was shredded.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked in a low growl. "You shouldn't have gone more than seven miles ahead and not this far west."

"Sorry." Harry muttered gripping Edward's wrists, as Edward's hands were cupping Harry's face. "I was lost in my own world and didn't realize how far I had gone. I just thought I was a few miles head." Harry moved closer to Edward, resting his head on the larger vampire's shoulder.

"You worried me." Edward said wrapping his arms around Harry. "I'm just going to have to start locking you up, that way you can't run away and get into trouble."

"My father, my godfather and my godfather's mate were all troublemakers. I've got my father's genes and Sirius and Remus practically raised me for four years." Harry said with a small smile. He looked up at Edward. "Not only that but I can unlock things with my gift."

"Well I'll just have to keep ahold of you then. You can't unlock me." Edward said and Harry laughed, putting his head back on Edward's shoulder.

"That was just a little bit cheesy Edward." Harry muttered. Edward chuckled and rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head, holding his mate closely.

"Yes well, nothing else seems to get through to you Harry." Edward said and sighed.

Harry put his hand against Edward's arm. "I'm okay, Edward, I swear." He said quietly.

"I know." Edward said.

* * *

**Cullen House**

**July 8, 2008**

Harry dropped the book he was reading when Marcus stepped into the living room at the Cullen house.

"I didn't know you were coming Marcus." Harry said, rushing over to the elder vampire and hugging him tightly. Marcus smiled tenderly and stroked Harry's wild hair.

"I missed you too Harry." Marcus said, then looked at Edward who Harry had been resting against. "Hello Edward." Marcus tilted his head slightly, examining the bond he found formed between Edward and Harry. He was surprised at how strong it was. Harry pulled away from Marcus and looked up at him.

"Why are you here Marcus?" Harry asked.

"To check on you first of all." Marcus said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, despite what the others are saying." Harry said.

Marcus smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "It is good to hear." Marcus replied then glanced at Edward again.

"I'll... give you two a few moments." Edward said quietly and headed up the stairs after coming and giving Harry a soft kiss on the lips, which had Harry smiling brightly.

Harry looked up at Marcus, and his smile faded. "Marcus... Something's wrong?" Harry asked.

Marcus walked gracefully over to the couch and sat down and Harry followed, sitting close. "I am concerned." Marcus said and Harry looked down at his lap. "The bond between you and Edward is... different than I would see normally with a mated pair who hasn't claimed each other." Marcus said.

"Edward says we should wait." Harry began nervously, looking towards the large windows that showed the backyard where Emmett and Felix were in the middle of a sparring match while Rosalie and Alice tried to get Alec to dress up in an outfit they had picked out. "I do not understand why." Harry said looking at Marcus.

"He wants to claim you Harry, do not worry." Marcus said, and Harry's shoulders visibly raised. "However, he is cautious. You are so young Harry and Edward wants you to have the freedoms you deserve. He wants to make sure that you aren't rushing into this."

"You can tell this all from the bond between us that you see?" Harry asked and Marcus nodded. "How do I prove to him that I don't need any of it? That I've got everything I need with him?" Harry's voice was eager and he shifted so he was facing Marcus more.

The elder vampire chuckled and put a hand on the side of Harry's face. "Relax Harry." He said with a fond smile. "He knows." Marcus looked towards the stairs and Harry looked as well.

Edward was standing on the top of the stairs, watching Harry with an intense desire in his darkening eyes. Slowly Edward smiled and Harry's eyes went wide. "What do you say we get away for a few days Harry?" Edward asked.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that." Harry replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

I realized that I've gone 8 chapters, yes 8 whole chapters with no sex! Holy crap! Lol, anyways I wanted to thank everyone again for being patient with the long gap between the chapters, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more often now. Draco and Jacob will make a brief appearance in the next chapter, because I had someone ask to see them again, so being the loving author that I am (my really mean muse beat me into it) I promise that they will show their sexiness again.

Thanks for Reading

Please Comment and Review


	9. Bonding

**Author's Note:** I know I said that I wasn't going to make Draco and Jacob's relationship a main part of this story, but I figured to make up for the long wait between chapters, I would put at the end the bonding between Jacob and Draco. So not only are you going to get Edward/Harry smut but also Jacob/Draco smut as well. So that's what I'd like to call my 'Reader Suck Up' (me sucking up to you) bonus. I hope that you'll enjoy it. Just note that the sex between Edward and Harry will be completely different between the sex with Draco and Jacob. After all Edward and Harry are vampires. Jacob is a shape shifter and Draco's a veela, so there's going to be differences. Edward and Harry don't have to be as careful with each other. Jacob on the other hand does have to be just a little careful with Draco just because Draco's not as toughly built as a shape shifter or a vampire. Oh guess what! I've finally got the plot back on track as well! So yay for actual plot line.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** **GRAPHIC SEX!** (finally!) SLASH! Anal! Mild Blood (hello it's a vampire fic). Mild Violence. Adult Language. Adult Situations. Sexual Interactions. Rated M for a reason! I think I'll say it again just to be safe. **This chapter will go into GRAPHIC details about two MEN having SEX with EACH OTHER!!!!** Just thought I'd make it perfectly clear so I don't scare anyone.

**Chapter Nine:** Bonding

Please Enjoy

* * *

Harry wasn't sure if he should actually be excited for the trip. Edward had taken Harry from the house early in the morning, and the others in the house were all down stairs with different looks of amusement. Emmett was laughing, and Jasper had his face buried in a book, though Harry could tell the empath was rather amused with the situation, and kept getting swatted at by Alice who was chastising him in a whisper even Harry's vampiric hearing couldn't pick up.

Carlisle and Marcus were sitting at the table, playing a game of chess, and neither looked up. Esme had given both boys strong hugs and told them to be very careful and to not spend to much time away. Rosalie just waved them off with a roll of her eyes. Alec and Demetri both glared at Edward, and Felix just chuckled before heading out to hunt newborns.

Harry had called Draco the night before and said that he'd be taking off for a few days, and Draco just laughed and said something along the lines of: '_About damn time.'_ Which didn't make any sense because Harry knew that Jacob and Draco hadn't taken the dive either - as much as Draco pretended they did. He was waiting for Jacob's seventeenth birthday, which was in less than a week. Though Harry wouldn't be shocked if it happened sooner.

Once Edward had gotten Harry into his Volvo he sped away from Forks as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going Edward?" Harry asked and Edward just smiled, leaning over to peck Harry on the cheek, not at all worried about the fact that he was going about 120 mph down the highway at night, without headlights on.

"You'll find out once we're there." Edward whispered leaning back against his seat.

Harry pouted. "Why do we have to go away?" He asked and Edward cleared his throat and looked out the window.

"How much did Marcus tell you about mating?" Edward asked.

Harry looked down at his hands which he was wringing nervously in his lap. "Enough." Harry said

Edward chuckled. "Well, the thing is, when vampires mate for the first time with their intended, things tend to be rough." Edward said and Harry's eyes went wide. "Not like painful rough. They- ... we have to establish who is the dominate in the relationship, things like that. Which tends to lead to a lot of broken furniture."

"I thought we can just tell who's dominate." Harry said.

"Well, outside the bedroom yes, I'm the dominate." Edward said and glanced at Harry. "But once we get into the bedroom, who knows what can happen."

"Oh, okay." Harry said. "And we're going away because Esme doesn't want her furniture broken?" Harry asked.

"That and it's mostly for Jasper's sake." Edward said. "Being an empath is hard enough, the fact that we're mating for the first time, we apparently send off some very strong emotions that make Jasper... uncomfortable."

"Oh." Harry looked out the window, glad he couldn't blush, most of all because Edward was laughing softly. Harry had forgotten about the empath and how him and Edward mating would affect Jasper.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Edward said.

* * *

Edward blindfolded Harry once they got close to where they were staying. It wasn't anything big or fancy, just a one story house in the mountains of Mexico. There was a river two miles from the house, and everything was bright; there were hundreds of flowers in the grass, even hanging in the trees. But Harry hadn't seen any of it because Edward had him blindfolded since they had gotten to the small village at the bottom of the mountain.

"Edward." Harry whined. "Will you please take the blindfold off."

"Not yet, I want it to be perfect." Edward said, his hands on Harry's upper arms, as he moved him into the perfect spot, where he could get the best view of everything. Edward finally stopped and kissed Harry's cheek, which made Harry shy away and giggle and Edward smiled brightly. Edward looked up at the sky, it was just after dawn, and he was waiting for the sun to break over the mountain and reach the small crater that the cabin was in.

When the first rays of light came in Edward wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist and with his left hand he undid the knot of the blindfold, and let it fall. Harry opened his eyes just as Edward's left arm wrapped around his waist. Edward heard the breath catch in Harry's chest and he smiled brightly.

"What do you think?" Edward asked softly.

"It's magical." Harry said and turned around in Edward's arms and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

"I thought that you'd like it." Edward said softly.

Harry moved onto his toes and kissed Edward shyly, then again more passionately tightening his grip on Edward's neck and moaned when Edward's tongue pushed into his mouth and rub against Harry's.

Edward stepped forward and they both feel back in to the grass. Edward began kissing down Harry's neck, nipping softly, but not enough to break skin. Harry ran his hands down Edward's back, easily tearing his shirt, and pushing into his sparkling skin.

Harry arched his back slightly when Edward sucked on a sweet spot, just over the center of his collar bone. Edward smiled against Harry's skin, that would be the spot he would marked Harry. Edward tore off Harry's shirt, and ran his long fingers over every inch of skin, licking and kissing as he went, until he was at the waist of Harry's fitted jeans. Edward looked up at Harry, only to find his mate staring back at him with love and lust filled dark green eyes. Edward moved back up Harry's body and kissed him passionately.

Harry flipped them over, and straddled Edward's waist, pulling Edward's shirt off completely and leaned down, running his tongue down Edward's chest, trying to find a sensitive spot where he too would mark Edward. Harry smirked when his tongue ran over Edward's left hip bone and the older vampire hissed pleasantly, and let his head fall back in the grass. Harry smiled, it was a place where only he would get to see the mark, where only he would know where it was, it was more intimate.

Harry sucked on Edward's hip, and Edward groaned huskily, tangling his fingers in Harry's wild hair. Harry smirked and nipped at Edward's pale skin, and it made him gasp and his body jump slightly.

Edward growled and flipped them over again, taking Harry's wrists in one of his own and pinning them to the ground. Harry looked up to see Edward's eyes were completely black and feral. Edward growled again and pulled Harry's jeans off, throwing them out of the way. Harry growled back and struggled, feeling this strange bubbling in his stomach. Harry shifted until he brought his knee up to Edward's gut and pushed. It wasn't enough force to be painful, but it did get Edward off of him. Harry rolled over quickly, getting into a low crouch and growled at Edward. The older vampire growled in return and pounced, they hit hard, and started rolling tearing at each other's remaining clothes until both were naked. Edward pinned Harry to the ground, holding Harry's hands above his head, and he was kneeling between Harry's legs, so close that Harry couldn't move his legs enough to use them to get Edward away.

Both of them were panting heavily though breathing was unneeded. Harry hissed pleasantly, struggling lightly against Edward's hold, just trying to get friction against his straining cock. Edward smiled and released Harry's hands, but Harry didn't move them. Edward ran his long fingers down Harry's sides, pressing firmly, until he got to Harry's hips, where one hand stayed on Harry's hip while the other slipped over his thigh and Edward shifted forward, getting his knees under Harry's body, lifting his hips and ass off the ground a little.

Their eyes met and Edward leaned down and pressed his lips once more against Harry's, nipping softly at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth while his hands rubbed over Harry's lower half, teasingly grazing over Harry's groin and inner and outer thighs. Harry gasped and wiggled slightly under the attention, but stopped when he felt Edward's fingers slide over his ass, they were slick with something and Harry had been too out of it to notice when Edward had done it.

Harry looked up at Edward, and saw that his mate had used his venom - there was still a little on Edward's bottom lip. Harry shivered with excitement and felt his own venom start to pool in his mouth. Then one of Edward's fingers pushed into him, and Harry let his head fall back in the grass and he gasped. It didn't hurt, he'd read and been told that it would be uncomfortable, and even painful, but this didn't hurt in the slightest, it wasn't even uncomfortable.

When Edward's second finger pushed in with the first, Harry moaned and bit his bottom lip - that was just a little uncomfortable. Edward leaned over him again, kissing down his neck soothingly. "It's okay." Edward whispered as he spread his fingers, twisting them, scraping them lightly over Harry's insides until he hit this spot inside of Harry that made him see white, and cry out in pleasure.

"E-Edward." Harry gasped reaching up, and put a hand on Edward's shoulder to ground himself. Edward added a third finger, moving them quickly, his own erection aching. Edward didn't seem to be teasing anymore. He was working quickly, making sure Harry was stretched enough so there wasn't a possibility of him hurting Harry.

Edward pulled his fingers out and Harry whimpered at the emptiness. Edward leaned down and kissed him. Their venom mixed together and Harry swallowed what he could, and knew Edward did the same, it was part of bonding. Now instead of their venom being completely different, it would mix and be similar.

Edward pulled away and shifted until his cock was pressing against Harry's body. Edward looked down at Harry carefully, then leaned down and kissed the spot over Harry's collar bone and pushed into his mate.

Harry's back arched and he cried out loudly as Edward bit down on him as he pushed into him at the same time. Harry put both hands on Edward's shoulders tightly, his blunt nails breathing into Edward's skin just enough for blood to come to the surface. Edward growled against Harry's skin and bit down harder, and let his venom push into Harry's body.

Harry panted and wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and moved his hands up to tangle in Edward's hair tugging lightly until Edward released his bite and licked up to Harry's mouth and kissed him again. Harry kissed back, moaning as Edward started to pull out of him, then thrust back in. Harry moaned Edward's name as they found a rhythm of moving together.

When Edward's arms began to tremble lightly, he reached a hand between his body and Harry's and wrapped it around Harry's cock. Their lips met again in a furious kiss and Edward stroked Harry's cock, squeezing every once in a while and swiping his thumb over the leaking slit until Harry came with a harsh loud cry and Edward followed shortly after, and after his muscles relaxed he laid down on Harry.

They stayed tangled until long after the sun had set, making love numerous times. Because they didn't need to sleep they spent hours laying in the grass, staring up at the sky. Edward whispered the names of every constellation in the sky, and for every constellation named, Harry placed a kiss on Edward's body, moving lower and lower until he reached the sensitive spot on Edward's hip, right over the bone. He paid special attention to it, licking it and touching it. Finally he bit down, and Edward arched his back, moaning in pleasure and tangled both of his hands in Harry's wild hair. Harry didn't release his bite quickly, instead he slowly let his venom move into the wound, and just a trace amount of Edward's remaining blood moved into his mouth and Harry moaned at the taste and sucked hard, hoping for another drop.

"Harry, I love you." Edward breathed, he pushed his feet into the damp ground as Harry finally released his bite and it scarred over, leaving a thick crescent shaped scar that seemed to glow in the dim light of the half moon.

"I love you too Edward." Harry whispered smiling as he carefully slid up Edward's body and captured his mate's lips in a slow passionate kiss. Edward ran his hands down Harry's back and gripped his thighs, pulling Harry down and onto his reawakened cock.

Harry groaned and moved his hands off of Edward's chest and onto the ground just above his shoulders. He pushed himself up slightly and looked down at Edward with lust darkened eyes, his breath coming in heavy pants. Finally he started moving, a slow movement up and down, keeping his body as close to Edward so with every movement there was as much skin on skin contact as possible.

Their slow movements mirrored one another's and lead to a slow but powerful release.

Edward lay on his back, one arm behind his head, his other arm around Harry's shoulder as the younger vampire lay on his side, his head resting on Edward's shoulder, his legs tangled with Edward's legs. Both of their eyes were closed, and if someone had stumbled across them, they'd think both males were simply sleeping.

* * *

_**Switching To Draco & Jacob**_

_(Feel free to skip to end if you aren't interested)_

Jacob smirked, he glanced down at Draco who was laid out on the couch with his head in Jacob's lap. He was pretty sure that Draco didn't realize that he was doing it but the veela was actually trilling. It was almost as if he was a cat who purred when pet, only not purring but letting out this soft sound like little bells.

He never thought his mate would fit in so easily with the pack, but Draco did. Draco could argue with the best of them, and most of the time he was fighting with Paul and Sam, and all the fights Jacob was pretty sure Draco won because the two shifters usually stormed off grumbling about blond birds - which always made Jacob grin like a fool.

Then there was Leah. Draco and her actually got along, talking about fashion or how to get back at ex-boyfriends or just talking about god knows what, Jacob usually tuned them out. Draco also got along great with Quil, Embry and Jared, joking around and rough housing, though the shifters were always careful because they knew Jacob would tear them a new one if they hurt Draco. It had yet to happen, but better safe than sorry.

Seth seemed entranced by Draco, he hung off the blond's every word, and followed him around like a puppy. Draco thought it was cute, and babied Seth, with out making it seem like he was treating Seth like a baby. It made Jacob's beast swell with happiness. His mate would be good with pups.

Jacob's eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly. '_Where in the HELL did that come from?'_ He thought, his brow furrowing.

"Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." Draco said poking Jacob's forehead.

"Sorry." Jacob said, and nipped at Draco's fingers when they passed his lips.

"What are you think about?" Draco asked sitting up so he was at a more eye level position with Jacob.

"Pups." Jacob admitted and Draco's eyes went comically wide. "But we can't have any. We're both males."

Draco flicked Jacob on the forehead. "You're so muggle, it's almost cute." Draco said blandly and Jacob pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means that my kind - veela can have babies, no matter what sex. Its a way to keep the species going because our kind is known for attracting same sex mates just as often as different sex mates." Draco said shifting carefully onto Jacob's lab.

"Really?" Jacob asked, trying to imagine the idea of little pups running around that had Draco's cute nose and his own thick black hair or maybe they'd have his nose and Draco's hair. No he liked the idea of Draco's nose better. It made him grin like a fool.

"Yes, but you know what comes before pups?" Draco asked.

"What?" Jacob asked wrapping his large arms around Draco's waist.

"Mating." Draco whispered and Jacob's blushed. "Something you aren't ready for."

Jacob growled softly in protest. "I don't want to hurt you... or disappoint you." He said.

"Disappoint me? How could you possibly d- oh." Draco hummed and pressed his lips against Jacob's pouting ones then pulled away with a sly smirk. "You're nervous because you're a virgin."

"You're not helping. You've had sex before right?" Jacob asked.

"No." Draco said with a slight pout of his own, though he would never admit that he, Draco Malfoy, was pouting seeing as Malfoy's don't pout. "Despite what you'd think about me due to my personality being a veela, I mate once, and its for life. I've never fooled around with anyone, or even wanted to. I've always been searching for my mate, you."

Jacob smiled and leaned forward, kissing Draco soundly on the lips, which made the veela gasp and moan before wrapping his arms tightly around the shape shifter's huge strong shoulders.

Jacob stood with ease, moving back towards his bedroom. Billy was out for the weekend, a fishing trip with Charlie so Jacob and Draco had the house to themselves.

Draco had spell Jacob's room only a few days after he started staying. The room was easily the size of the rest of the house, with it's own full sized bathroom and a double sized walk-in closet. Draco moved in his bed, a king-sized four poster bed with black and green satin sheets.

Jacob put Draco on the bed and moved over him, easily peeling off the blond's lounge pants and t-shirt.

They had seen each other naked before, Draco seeing more of Jacob naked because the shape shifter always seemed to be running out of clothes after each shift. Jacob stared at Draco in awe. His dark colored hand was a huge contrast against Draco's lily white stomach. Their bodies were also contrasted greatly; Jacob's body was tall and built with thick muscles where as Draco's though still tall wasn't near Jacob's six-foot-seven. Draco's body was tall and lithe with flexible muscles for grace instead of Jacob's power - which wasn't to say that Jacob wasn't graceful in his own way, like a predator.

Draco brushed his hands over Jacob's already bare thick chest, loving how the shape shifter's body was always hot. Jacob glanced up and caught Draco's eyes, they were right in the middle of silver and blue, instead of normally one or the other.

Jacob leaned down and sealed his mouth over Draco's in a languid kiss. Both of their eyes fluttered closed and Draco again wrapped his arms around Jacob's shoulders, his long fingers tangling in Jacob's shaggy ear length hair.

Jacob kissed down Draco's long neck, and over his thin chest. Jacob continued making his way down his mate's body loving the way Draco tried to keep from making any sounds, but failed, letting out husky moans whenever Jacob would touch a sensitive spot. He worked his mate to the edge, before he even touched his cock, and then he pushed Draco into orgasm with just a few light strokes of his massive hand. Draco arched his back beautiful, pushing his feet into the mattress and moaning Jacob's name, his eyes locked on Jacob's.

Jacob grinned and reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of oil Draco kept there and flipped the cap open with his thumb, and poured some onto his opposite hand, a little dropping on to Draco's stomach, which made the muscles beneath his pale skin twitch and made fire stir in Jacob's groin, his hard cock pulsing in anticipation.

Jacob warmed the oil by rubbing it between his hands for a little, before he grabbed Draco's thighs firmly, and pulled his mate down, so his hips were on his own knees. Draco gasped and shifted nervously, suddenly not liking the idea of being so exposed. Jacob soothed his mate with a few tentative kisses to his lips.

"I've got you." Jacob said, his deep voice husky with need, and it was enough to make Draco relax. Draco reached under his hips and put his hands on Jacob's legs before nodding his head.

The first of Jacob's fingers slid in without much problems, though Draco shifted slightly. After a few minutes Jacob added the second, moving them in and out slowly and then the third and it made Draco gasp and arch his back slightly. Jacob stilled his movements, his breathing deep, and Draco could feel his body trembling. It was Jacob's wolf coming to the surface, needing to claim his mate, but unable to do so because Jacob was fighting it, not wanting the first time he and Draco made love to be dictated by his animalistic side.

After Jacob made sure Draco was properly prepared he removed his fingers, and slicked his cock with oil.

"I need to be off my back." Draco said and Jacob's eyes locked on to his. Jacob pulled Draco into his lap and kissed him passionately. Draco moaned and clutched tightly to Jacob's shoulders. Jacob ran one hand down Draco's body to his ass and squeezed tightly, which made Draco gasp.

"Ready?" Jacob asked and Draco nodded. Jacob lowered Draco onto his cock. Draco dug his nails into Jacob's skin, but the shape shifter didn't mind, it didn't hurt him any, and Draco needed it to steady himself from the pain of being so stretched by Jacob's large thick cock.

"Gah! F-fuck Jacob!" Draco put his head against Jacob's shoulder and panted hard.

"S-sorry." Jacob panted, his own eyes closed tightly as he held himself back. Draco trembled slightly, then slowly he relaxed and took a deep breath, letting it go so it brushed over Jacob's sensitive hot skin.

"Okay." Draco said pushing himself away slightly so he wasn't leaning so heavily on Jacob. Jacob put his hands on Draco's waist and lifted the blond up a little, which made him gasp, tilting his head back as Jacob pushed him back down. Draco moaned bitting his bottom lip and Jacob growled, his eyes flashing dangerously and he tightened his grip on Draco's hips a bit.

Jacob growled possessively as he started moving regularly, a slow hard rhythm that had Draco moaning and clawing at Jacob's chest and back. When Draco was close to orgasm, Jacob knew, by the blond's scent, and the fact that his wings unfolded from his back. Jacob reached between their bodies and began rubbing Draco's cock.

When Draco came he arched his back, so his chest pressed into Jacob's, his wings quivered and spread wide as he cried out what sounded like Jacob's name. Jacob growled possessively and laid Draco on the bed, careful of his wings. Draco looked up at Jacob, and noticed how close his wolf was to the surface, he could see it in Jacob's eyes. Jacob panted and grabbed Draco's legs under the knee and moved them over his shoulders and thrust himself as deep as he could into Draco, making the veela cry out, pressing his head back into the pillows.

Jacob didn't last much longer, only a few thrusts and when he came he arched arched his back, pushing himself as deeply into Draco as possible, and he howled loudly, tossing his head back.

When his muscles relaxed, Jacob was careful not to shift Draco to much, knowing that the veela was most likely sore. Jacob pulled out, and laid next to Draco, wrapping his large body around his mate. Jacob ran his fingers through Draco's hair, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Draco smirked and looked at Jacob. "And you were worried." He said breathlessly. "That was amazing." He said carefully rolling onto his side. His wings fluttered against his back, then pressed tightly to his skin. Draco kissed Jacob softly then closed his eyes.

Jacob rested his head on top of Draco's, and wrapped his arms around his body firmly.

"I love you, Draco." Jacob whispered.

Draco smiled tiredly. "Love you too."

* * *

_**Edward and Harry**_

Harry opened his eyes when he heard something rustling in the tress just beyond the clearing where he and Edward were laying.

"Sh." Edward was already alert, his eyes scanning for danger, and his arm around Harry gripping tighter.

Harry scented the air, and caught the scent of unfamiliar vampires. Edward moved slowly, grabbing his own jeans, then Harry's. They dressed silently, their eyes darting around as different things rustled around them.

It was two or more vampires, and they were toying with Harry and Edward. It was common for animals who hunted in packs, to taunt their prey, hoping to scare one into trying to run off, and then to strike.

Edward was concentrating on their thoughts, while Harry was hoping he could just catch a glimpse of one. He didn't want to start casting spells blind, it could in the end cause more damage than good.

Finally one broke into the clearing. The red headed female. Edward growled, crouching in front of Harry protectively.

"Victoria." Edward growled.

"Hello again Edward." Victoria said slyly, a smile coming over her feline features.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Do you know what it feels like to live without a mate?" Victoria asked. "Do you know the pain?" She asked, her delicate face wrinkling as her eyebrows pulled together.

"James attacked first. I was just protecting my family." Edward said, Harry shifted slightly and Edward looked back at him for a second. "If James would've killed Bella, the humans would've suspected my family. We would've lost everything, and the Volturi would've taken us out for causing trouble."

Victoria tisked stepping closer. "Don't worry though Edward. I'm not going to make you feel what I feel." She said and Harry tensed as two other vampires came into the clearing. "I will however tear you and your newly bounded apart." She smirked. "He'll have to know how I felt though. You won't live that long."

The group attacked at once, and more vampires came from the woods. Harry started flinging spells - Fiendfyre Curse, easily burning several vampires into ash. Edward took on one on his own, since he was able to read the vampire's thoughts, he easily countered each attack, and took the vampire down and tore him apart, and Harry lit him aflame.

The two couldn't however defeat all of them. Three vampires finally took Harry down, pulling his hands behind his back and holding him face first against the ground.

"Harry!" Edward cried, only to be knocked down by Victoria who stood on his chest while another vampire held his arms over his head.

Harry struggled hard, trying to think of what spell could help him out of this situation. He closed his eyes tightly and disappareted, taking one of the vampires with him, while splinching the others, though he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't apparated in such a long time, or just because he couldn't take that many people at once. Harry groaned when he fell to the ground not far away from where he had been just seconds ago, but he was able to throw the other vampire off him, and hit him with fiendfyre.

Harry rolled over, and threw another fiendfyre, killing the splinched vampires and turned to Victoria with a growl, his eyes glowing brightly.

Victoria didn't back down, she stomped on Edward's chest, breaking ribs and Edward gritted his teeth so he didn't cry out in pain. "Come on boy, throw your fire at me, see what happens." She said, knowing that if Harry hit her, he'd hit Edward as well.

Harry growled and stood straight. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't going to play into her game, he wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

Victoria smiled. "You're late."

Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw the one person he'd never thought he'd see as a vampire. Isabella Swan, her eyes were blood red, and her skin still had some color to it, she was no more than a few months old.

Bella smiled and moved towards Harry. "I'm going to get you back now you little freak!" Bella screeched and lunged, knocking into Harry hard, the sound was like thunder. Bella hit and bit everywhere she could reach, and Harry could barely keep up with the newborn's movements. He threw her back with a charm, then cast a shield that she bounced off of when she lunged again.

Harry was panting hard, and glanced at Edward who was struggling harder to get away from Victoria and the other vampire.

"You took Edward away from me!" Bella screamed and lunged again, shattering the shield Harry cast and knocked into him again.

Harry couldn't block in time again, and the two of them went into the trees and disappeared from Edward's sight. Edward roared and finally flung the vampire holding his arms off. He knocked Victoria down, and tore off her left arm, tossing it into the still burning pieces of other vampires. The red head screamed in pain. Edward kicked her hard in the stomach, and she stumbled back, falling into the still burning fire.

The other vampire ran off, and Edward didn't bother chasing him. He took off in the direction that Harry and Bella disappeared into.

"Harry!" Edward called desperately. "Harry!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

I hope you liked it. Uhm, there's only a few chapters left I believe. So I hope to update the last few chapters rather quickly, but you never know it could take me another month to finish the story. Oh my god Bella's back! One more thing. Would you read another Hp Twilight Fic from me? It won't be for a while considering how much stuff I've got going on but would you read one? The pairing would either be Jacob/Harry or another Edward/Harry, but I can promise if it was Edward/Harry it'd be completely different from Black Dawn.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	10. From My Human Life

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following mature content: **GRAPHIC SEX! Anal. **Other Sexual Acts (not gonna list them all, but y'know sex is gonna happen!)Slash. Homosexual Relationships. Adult Language. Adult Situations. Character Death. Violence/Blood/Gore. Random Sex. Fluff. OoC-ness. Drama. Angst. Original Characters (Vampire Coven).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Harry Potter Series, nor the related characters, themes or situations in the stories. No copyright infringement is intended. I did not gain any money or other forms of compensation for this or any other works of fanfiction on my profile.

**Chapter Ten:** A Gift From My Human Life

* * *

Harry fought Bella off of him, struggling against the newborn's strength and speed. Bella knocked Harry against a tree, partially uprooting the huge tree and she grabbed both sides of Harry's head and slammed it back against the tree's trunk, cracking the wood.

Harry cried out in pain and kicked Bella away and shot fiendfyre at her, but she dodged the curse, spraying dirt in her wake.

"You're fighting a loosing battle Bella." Harry said. He hadn't been fighting at his best because he wanted to try and talk some sense into her, though trying to reason with a newborn was like trying to stop a tidal wave with a paper towel - beyond impossible. "Think about what you're doing. You'll only be hurting Edward by hurting me."

"I want him to suffer!" Bella cried. "He left me!"

Harry gritted his teeth and flung another curse at her. "I'm not going to tell you again! Stop while you're still alive Bella." Harry growled.

Bella growled back and lunged only to be tackled by Edward and pinned down with little struggle. Edward's eyes were completely black and it was easy to see that Edward had gone feral.

Harry didn't have a second to react before Edward pulled Bella's arm off and threw it. Bella screamed in pain and fought struggled weakly as Edward took hold of her other arm and pulled it off. Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away when Bella's scream was ended suddenly - Edward had pulled off her head.

The rest of Bella's body soon joined her arms in a bloodied pile of pieces and Edward stood panting harshly and turned to Harry. Harry placed a hand on Edward's neck to calm him, while he lit Bella's remains aflame with a single glance.

Edward ran his hands carefully over Harry's body, checking for damage only to find none.

"I'm fine Edward, she didn't hurt me." Harry said softly and pressed his lips against Edward's lovingly. "I'm alright." He whispered until he felt his mate relax against him. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pressed his lips against Harry's firmly.

"She ruined everything." Edward whispered bitterly and Harry shushed him.

"No, she didn't." Harry said and Edward looked down at him with confusion. "We are still mated. We're together forever Edward, she couldn't stop it from happening. It was beautiful and it was perfect." Harry put his forehead against Edward's and smiled softly. "Nothing is ever going to take that away."

Edward sighed and pulled Harry closer. "I suppose." He said.

"Lets go back now." Harry said.

"I'm surprised no one has showed up yet. If Alice saw this - there's no way she would've kept it to herself." Edward said. He took Harry's hand firmly in his own and lead his mate back to the small cabin.

"Alice can't see everything Edward." Harry reminded him.

"It seems like she does." Edward said and Harry smiled and moved closer, pushing his chest up against Edward's back and wrapped his arms around the older vampire's middle.

"Well, either way, it's over now. Lets go back, we've still got a few days before we're due back." Harry pressed his lips against the back of Edward's neck and inhaled deeply.

Edward turned in Harry's arms and wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist.

* * *

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Edward laying on the bed. He was naked and seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and his face relaxed in a peaceful expression. Harry dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and moved over to the bed. He slid onto it, crawling between his mate's legs and laid down with his chest against his mate's stomach, his head resting on his mate's firm chest. Edward didn't even open his eyes as he reached down and placed his hand carefully on the space between Harry's shoulder blades.

Harry pressed his lips to Edward's chest and hummed pleasantly as Edward's long fingers danced up his neck then down his spine.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked and Harry looked up at him, and smiled lazily.

"I could spend forever just laying here with you." Harry said and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Naked?" He asked and Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked pushing himself up on his knees as Edward pulled himself into a sitting position, with his back against the headboard.

"Why could you stay here with me forever?" Edward asked. Harry chuckled and crawled over Edward's legs and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Because I love you more than anything else in the world Edward. You should know that by now." Harry said barely pulling his lips away from his mate's. "Because everything about you makes me happier than I've been in a long time."

Edward cupped Harry's face with both hands, and kissed the younger vampire back tenderly. "I love you Harry." He replied and watched as a large smile bloomed over Harry's face, and his eyes seemed to light up in pleasure. "What?"

Harry shook his head, his hair falling in his face and sticking to his still damp skin. "Sometimes the simplest things are what make me happier than anything else. Hearing you say: _'I love you,'_ is one of those things." Harry admitted.

Edward sat silently for a few seconds before grabbing Harry's arms carefully and pulling him forward. Harry straddled Edward's lap and settled down carefully, glad he couldn't blush as Edward currently soft cock brushed across his leg. Edward pressed a kiss to Harry's lips briefly then moved to kiss down Harry's cheek and across his jaw to his ear. Harry shivered as Edward's breath brushed over his ear. "I love you Harry." Edward breathed and Harry closed his eyes, smiling softly at the sound.

"I love you too Edward." Harry whispered back, wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders, and holding tightly, almost afraid to let go and ruin the moment.

Edward's eyes snapped open when his cell phone rang from its place on the bedside table. Harry groaned and buried his face against Edward's bare chest. They hadn't been sleeping, only pretending. They'd been laying in the dark, tangled together for hours, just listening to the sounds of nature coming through the opened windows and sliding glass doors.

"Tell them to go away." Harry muttered and Edward chuckled turning over just enough to reach his phone, but not enough to push Harry off his chest. Edward held his phone up enough for him to see who was calling before deciding wether or not to ignore the call. When Carlisle's name flashed across the screen he groaned.

"I can't." Edward muttered and opened his phone as it rang again. "Hello?"

"Hello Edward, how are things going?" Carlisle asked and Edward's brow furrowed.

"Fine, is something wrong?" Edward asked, reaching down to run his fingers through Harry's hair like he had been before. Harry smiled against Edward's stomach and seemed to purr at the touch.

"No, Marcus is just . . . impatient. He wants to know when you and Harry will be coming back." Carlisle said calmly.

"Never." Harry whispered, but it was loud enough for Carlisle to hear seeing as the older vampire laughed softly.

"We'll be back at the end of the week." Edward answered. "Didn't Alice know?"

"Something is going on with her abilities, or rather Marcus believes it is Harry's powers that are blocking Alice. She hasn't been able to see anything since you two left." Carlisle answered and Harry lifted his face long enough to shake his head.

"Harry says he hasn't been doing anything." Edward explained. Carlisle hummed on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, you two be careful, and we will see you at the end of the week." Carlisle said.

"Good bye." Edward said and hung up his phone. He dropped it back on the bedside table and shifted back on the bed. Harry shimmied up his body again so his head was resting on Edward's shoulder and their chests were together, and their legs were tangled.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. Edward looked down at him. Harry's eyes were still closed and there was the most peaceful expression on his face that Edward had ever seen.

"That I want to agree with you." Edward said and Harry chuckled. "We should stay here forever, just the two of us."

"Its a good idea." Harry supplied and Edward smiled.

"Yes it is." Edward said running his fingers through his hair. "But we can't stay. Our families will miss us. Besides, I have other gifts for you."

"Gifts?" Harry asked lifting his head to look up at Edward.

"Yes, its part of the process. I lavish you with gifts and you return the favor with hours of hot and sensual sex." Edward grinned and Harry slapped his chest. "Ow." Edward pouted playfully.

"I think Emmett is finally starting to wear off on you." Harry said.

"No, I think its you that is making me act this way." Edward said seriously, and Harry laughed and pressed his lips to Edward's.

"I have gifts for you too." Harry said.

"Really?" Edward questioned after kissing Harry again. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Where are they?" Edward asked.

"Not here." Harry answered and kissed Edward again. It was quickly becoming one of Harry's favorite parts about bonding. He could now kiss Edward whenever he wanted, as much as he wanted and no one could say anything to him.

"Well, that's no good. We have to go and get them at once." Edward said.

"Not yet." Harry said softly. "I'd have to go home to get them anyways."

"Back to Italy?" Edward asked and Harry shook his head.

"Back to my human home, back to England." Harry answered and Edward's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe Harry was going to give him a gift from his human life. To a vampire it was one of the most precious gifts his or her mate could give.

Carlisle had said when he received a simple painting from Esme's human life, he'd never been so happy. The painting currently hung on the wall behind Carlisle's desk in his study, and on many occasions, Edward had found his sire, just staring at it like it was the Holy Grail. Alice even had a medal that Jasper had won in the war, and Edward knew for a fact that Alice always wore it pinned to her clothing, or even around her neck like a necklace. Emmett had a silver chain that Rosalie used to wear when she had been human. It had been clutched in her hand when Carlisle had found Rosalie nearly dead. It had been broken then, Emmett found and fixed it with every intention of giving it back to Rosalie as a anniversary gift, but she had given it back to him. It had been so important to her, that even when her human fiance had tried to take it from her, she refused to give it up, even if it mean a more sever beating. Emmett wore it wrapped twice around his left wrist like a bracelet, and hadn't taken it over in over forty years.

Receiving a gift from your mate's human life was to a vampire, like receiving a piece of their mate's soul. Seeing as most vampire remember only tiny bits of their human lives, if the object is something they remember, it means all the more to their mate. Just because Harry remembered his entire human life however, didn't mean that Edward would treasure his gift any less.

Edward flipped them over so that Harry was beneath him and he kissed Harry passionately, tangling his fingers in Harry's wild black hair. Harry moaned wantonly, opening his mouth for Edward's pleading tongue. He put his arms around his mate's shoulders and bent his legs, spreading them enough for his mate to slide between them.

Edward growled, and nipped on Harry's jaw and moved down to suck on his neck. His smaller mate arched into him and Edward ran a hand down his side to cup the back of his right knee, bringing his leg up and around his waist. Edward reached between their bodies long enough to guide his erection to Harry's waiting pucker. When he pushed in, they both groaned at the sensation. Harry was still so incredibly tight, even though they had had sex just twelve hours ago, and Harry would always be virgin since he had been a virgin when he was turned.

Edward stilled himself, just feeling Harry's body quiver around him, the whole time, he pressed feather soft kisses to Harry's slightly strained. Harry's stomach fluttered against Edward's and he panted for breath even though he didn't need it. Edward loved how Harry was still a young enough vampire that he still had so many human tendencies.

"Move, Edward p-please." Harry whispered and Edward pushed himself onto his hands and knees, still not pulling out of Harry more than an inch. Harry quivered and moaned at the feeling and Edward looked down at his mate's face. He smiled when Harry's eyes opened and they were glazed with lust and love. Edward moved his hand to Harry's right thigh, holding it tight against his body, his other hand gripping the pillow next to Harry's head.

Edward pulled out until the head of his erection was just barely held by the ring of tight muscles then thrust back in. Harry arched his back with a cry as the hard thrust his his prostate directly, sending white sparks into his vision. Edward kissed Harry's tensed jaw and continued his hard but slow pace, loving every sound that came from Harry's mouth, unwilling to silence them with even a kiss.

Harry relaxed enough to flip Edward onto his back, and straddle his hips. Harry panted playfully as he pushed Edward's shoulders into the mattress and looked down into Edward's eyes. Harry reached behind him, and guided Edward's cock back into him. Harry moaned at the feeling and steadied himself by putting his hands back on Edward's knees. Edward pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could see Harry's face better. He put one hand on Harry's thigh as a sort of guide.

"Come on Harry." Edward urged and Harry began pushing himself up, only to drop himself back on Edward's cock hard. Edward growled pleasantly at the sight, and his growl spurred Harry to begin moving faster and harder. Edward tried to move with Harry, but Harry growled and pushed Edward's hips down into the mattress.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Edward passionately, not once stopping his movements. Edward moved his hand from Harry's thigh to Harry's straining cock and began pumping it. Harry whimpered and his movements lost their pace and he opened his eyes that he didn't realize he closed and looked at Edward. Edward ran his thumb over the slit of Harry's cock and it was enough to push him over the edge and into orgasm.

Harry's back arched and he pushed himself down on Edward's cock completely and came with a harsh pleasured cry. His cum fell on his and Edward's stomachs as well as Edward's hand. That sight and the feeling of Harry pushing down on his cock was enough to also tear Edward's orgasm from him, he rolled them over and bit down on the mark he had put on Harry the day before.

As their bodies relaxed and they laid on each other, Harry sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and closed his eyes again.

* * *

A vicious grin slowly formed over the face of an unknown vampire. His dark brown and wavy hair was streaked with grey and pulled into a thin leather tie at the base of his neck. His skin was nearly translucent in its paleness and his eyes shown ruby red laced with black. The man seemed to be in his late forties, his jaw was strong and square and his lips thin. His body was built thickly and covered in expensive looking clothing from the pressed black slacks to the dark blue button up shirt with about half the buttons undone revealing a toned chest with several battle scars.

Standing behind the man on either side of him were others. Three males and a female. The female had chocolate colored skin that was pale from vampirism. Her thick hair was in dozens of braids and her eyes were blood red and ringed with black. She was very tall and curvy and was wearing a simple silk dress that hugged the curves of her body.

The second man was very young, no older than his mid teens. Sandy colored and wavy hair came down to his shoulders and was for the most part pulled back away from his face, though several thick locks hung around his face. He was on the shorter side with a thin body and a very boyish face. At one time his skin had been olive hued and flawless, though the bare skin on his arms showed many distance half moon scars. Standing directly to the left of this boy, was another who looked exactly the same except for a small scar above his left eyebrow, a few inches of extra height and his hair was cut much shorter. The twins were holding hands and seemed to in no way feel like letting go.

The final male was bigger than the others height wise, he was easily a head taller than the older male. He seemed almost shy considering that he was standing at the back of the group and was looking away from the small cabin that his coven mates were watching intently. He had blond nearly white hair, and even as a human had been incredibly pale. There were tattoos that covered the majority of his visible skin, including the skin on his face, the tattoos seemed almost tribal in design and all flowed together perfectly. The man was well built, though not like the oldest member of the coven. By the slight glow in his red eyes, it was easy to tell that he was using a gift, though what his gift was - wasn't clear.

The first man turned away from the scene he had seen from the open sliding glass doors of the cabin's bedroom. "Found you." He said tilting his head slightly. "Lord Voldemort was not lying when he said you would be beautiful." The man licked his lips and looked over his shoulder at the tattooed vampire in his coven. "Follow him, make sure you learn everything about him."

"Yes sire." The vampire said.

"The rest of you, come. We are leaving." They all answered the same way the first vampire had and turned to follow their leader.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

So, what do you think? I bet you have questions now. Well, I have some answers for you. The coven of vampires you just saw is the start of the second half and finale half of the story. I did tell you that Victoria and Bella weren't going to be the only bad guys right? If not, well now you know. I wanted to do more with the fact that Voldemort turned Harry, and figured Voldemort would make a deal with a vampire in order to get his venom right? What deal would a sick and twisted man make with a vampire in regards to a young boy? You got it, a sick and twisted one. It has taken ten years to track Harry down, and now the fun will begin! I hope you liked it, I added more sex because I felt like you deserved it after the long break between updates.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	11. Note

**Note:**

I've been going through a tough time lately. So I'm going to be putting my stories on hold for now, so no updating. I will be working on them while on this 'break' or whatever you want to call it. Please be patient, I just need time, that's all. I promise when I'm doing better, that my stories will come back, and will be finished, I would never leave a story incomplete. You might find a random update somewhere down the line, or a random one-shot, but unfortunately, it will probably not be for a while. Again, I'm really sorry.

ConstantSnow.


	12. Chapter 11

The drive back from Mexico was uneventful, and made in comfortable silence. The radio played soft music that Harry was sure that Edward had written and preformed. Their fingers were twined and their hands were resting in the space between their seats. By the time they reached the state line for Washington, the pleasant silence was ended by the sound of Edward's cell phone ringing, the sound of Fur Elise by Beethoven filled the car. Harry rolled his eyes at Edward's choice of ring tone.

"Its Esme." Edward said before even pulling his phone from his pocket.

"You have different ring tones for everyone?" Harry asked. Edward glanced at him and smiled before answering his phone.

"Good Morning Mother." Edward said in greeting, and Harry could just see the smile on Esme's face at the title.

"What's my tone?" Harry asked, but Edward didn't answer. Harry poked his shoulder.

"Of course we had a good time, thank you again for letting us use the cabin." Edward said, answering one of Esme's question, and ignoring Harry's. The playful smile on his face was enough to know he was just trying to tease Harry. "Marcus doesn't have anything to worry about, Harry is fine." Edward continued. "It'll be a few hours still before we are home." Edward paused, removing his hand from Harry's to put it on the steering wheel. "Really, we're fine, nothing happened while we were in Mexico, tell Alice it was probably just her over active imagination, she knows better than the rest of us that her visions are selective." Edward sighed, though the up turn of his lips meant that he was amused with his family's worrying. "I'm hanging up now, we'll see you when we get home." Edward pulled his phone away from his head, ignoring the loud voice, Alice's, and hung up.

"They scare me." Harry admitted with a grin. "Over protective much."

"We get attached very quickly." Edward answered. "Once we get close, its pretty damn impossible to get us to lighten up. Even Rosalie."

"I think you should keep your thoughts of the Ice Queen to yourself Edward, I'd hate for her to rip your head off for spreading nasty rumors about her." Harry joked, the older vampire chuckled deeply.

"Yes, I suppose so." Edward reached over and took Harry's hand again.

"So, are you going to tell me what my ring tone is?" Harry asked.

"Its something I wrote, and played on the piano, what else?" Edward replied and Harry smirked.

"Does it have a name?" Harry asked.

"Of course it does." Edward said. "But I'm not going to tell you it yet." Edward brought Harry's fingers to his lips, and kissed them softly. Harry hummed in contentment.

"I guess I can wait for a little while." Harry said.

* * *

Harry had barely gotten out of the car when he was swept up into a bone crushing hug. Harry laughed, knowing the familiar arms all to well. "Hello Marcus, I missed you too." He said as he was finally set on his feet. Harry turned to view the ancient vampire and smiled fondly. "We were only gone a few weeks."

"Yes, I know." Marcus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, and for a brief moment, a smile pulled at his lips, only to vanish again as Edward came around the car. Marcus' eyes turned cold as he assessed Edward critically.

"Marcus, we've already been through this, remember?" Harry said, tugging at the man's surprisingly modern long sleeved shirt.

"Yes, I'm aware." Marcus said. "Come, lets go inside." He turned with one last glare towards Edward. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled at his mate as Marcus led him into the house. "So, how did he treat you?" Marcus asked, uncaring that the rest of the Cullen coven could hear them perfectly.

"He's a good man Marcus, stop worrying so much." Harry replied.

"I take it, then that you are not wanting to return to Italy any time soon." Though the vampire physically didn't show any signs of disappointment, Harry could hear it in his voice.

"Actually Marcus, I wanted to talk to you about that." Harry's eyes scanned the vampire's face for a moment, before moving to take in the rest of the vampires in the room, from the Volturi guard, to the Cullens and Hales. "As much as I've come to see Italy as my real home over the past ten years, I don't want Edward to have to leave his family to be with me." Harry began. Marcus seemed resigned to what Harry was saying. "I'm hoping instead that I can join the Cullens'." Harry turned at Carlisle, looking for a sign of approval. The charming smile and nod he received was all the acceptance that he needed. "Please, give Aro and Caius my love, and I will see you again Marcus."

Marcus placed a hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. "You keep out of trouble, or I will come and take you back to Italy, personally." Harry grinned at his adoptive sire's word.

"Wouldn't take anything less." Harry replied.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go back to school?" Harry cried indignantly, staring at Edward's laughing face.

"It is part of fitting in with the humans." Edward explained. "Alice and I are still seniors, according to the records we've given them. It is the same with the records you gave. We have to show up or people will start asking questions. It won't be hard or anything, Harry, its just long and boring."

Harry slouched in his place on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hate school, I always have, even when I was human."

Edward chuckled, pulling Harry onto his lap. "Just think, you'll be able to get a row of graduation hats on the wall like Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I. You'll breeze through every class you take, and with your personality, you'll make friends, left and right." Edward pressed kisses to Harry's neck, while he spoke. "I'll be with you, ever day. We can pull some strings to make sure we get every class together if you'd like."

Harry leaned back against Edward's chest. "No, you don't have to do all that. We live together Edward, I'm pretty sure you'd like to get away from me every once in a while." Harry said. "I know I would, I'm a nightmare."

Edward hummed, his long fingers slipping into the waist of Harry's jeans. "I agree, but right now you're seeming more and more like a heavenly dream at the moment." Harry gasped, squirming slightly as Edward's hand slipped completely into his pants, to brush over his groin which was still protected by his boxers.

"W-what happened to the serious conversation we were just having?" Harry asked, looking down at his lap.

"It can wait." Edward replied, moving his other hand under Harry's shirt, scratching lightly across Harry's flat stomach.

"So can that." The groaning sound in Edward's throat made Harry chuckle.

"Alice, how nice of you to pop in at this exact moment." Edward greeted charmingly, pulling his hand from Harry's jeans, though not removing it from Harry's stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

"I always have had perfect timing." Alice joked in reply, though the smile on her face slipped off rather quickly after that, a serious frown replacing it.

"What's on your mind Alice?" Harry asked, leaning back on Edward's chest.

Alice took a seat on the chase lounge that took up the middle of the floor in Edward's room with a rather human sigh. "Your future and Edward's for the most part has been all but invisible to me." She admitted looking up at the other two males. "The pieces that I have been able to see are... unnerving."

Harry glanced up at Edward when he felt the other's arms tense around him. "What do you mean?" Edward asked, the way his eyes began to darken as they shifted over Alice's face worried Harry.

Alice looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. "Harry's gone - no, missing is a better word for it I suppose. One vision he's there then the next he's missing and you're so angry Edward, you're looking all over for him but nothing you do brings you any closer to finding him."

Harry's eyes snapped from Edward's ever darkening face to Alice's worried one. "What do you mean I'm missing?" He asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you. I've been trying to get a vision to form so I can find something more out, but it's almost as if something is blocking me from seeing what I need to." Alice's lips pursed in annoyance. "When I do get through a little crack to see anything it's not enough to form any decent information. It's just smells or sounds, to distorted to tell for sure what they are."

"When was the last time you had a clear vision?" Harry asked, he tried to step away from Edward, but the older vampire didn't release his grip. Harry glanced back at him, but Edward was staring intently at Alice, most likely reading her mind.

"A little while after you guys went to Mexico. My visions started getting foggy after the first day and just grew darker and darker from there. When I was able to see something again, I was just seeing you missing and Edward in a rage." Alice answered.

Harry took a deep breath, resting his hand over Edward's forearm. "Thanks for telling us Alice, do you think you could give us a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Alice got up and left the room, Jasper meeting her in the hall, and wrapped a calming arm around her shoulders. The door swung shut softly behind her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Edward." Harry said softly, but by the soft rumbling in Edward's chest, he knew his mate didn't believe him. "You have nothing you need to worry about."

"Someone is after you Harry." Edward managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Someone has always been after me." Harry turned in Edward's arms and put his hands on the other's chest. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth over Edward's chest as he thought of something to say. "Ever since I was human, I've had someone after me."

Edward turned black eyes down to Harry's face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know I was a wizard, I was in a war. It was how I got turned." Harry said, his voice growing softer as Edward's eyes grew more focused on his own. Harry swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. "I was the prophesied hero on the light side, the leader since I was a baby. When I grew up, I took control of the military, you could say." Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against Edward's chest. "The final battle was a one on one duel, in the middle of the night, no one else around, it was safer that way. During the battle, my enemy, took a syringe full of vampire venom, and injected it directly into my heart." Harry sighed when Edward's arms wrapped protectively around him. "Before it took hold completely I fired off one last curse, and ended it."

"I-" Edward began, but couldn't find words to say. He sighed heavily and rested his chin on the top of Harry's head, holding him closer.

"You don't have to say anything Edward." Harry said. "Even though, my life changed forever that night, it didn't end, not really anyways."

They stood in silence for a long while. Edward collected his thoughts eventually. "The man you fought, he had followers, right?"

"Yes, they were called Death Eaters." Harry said.

"Could they be the ones after you?" Edward asked. Harry pulled away and took the seat Alice had vacated over. Edward knelt in front of him.

"I doubt it. Most of them were rounded up after the end battle. Even if they weren't, everyone thought I was dead except for my family, they were the only ones who knew I'd been turned, and they wouldn't tell anyone." Harry said. "If someone had by some chance manage to have found me, they would've made themselves known by now, it's been ten years Edward."

"People can hold grudges for a life time." Edward said. Harry looked at his mate carefully. "I'm worried for you Harry." He added after several minutes of silence.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Harry replied, but both knew that some things you could not promise.

* * *

Harry knew Draco was at the house before he threw open the front door and walked in like he owned the place. Harry tried to hide his amused smirk as Draco strutted over to him and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Harry.

"Were you going to call and tell me you were back, or was I supposed to just guess?" Draco raised an eyebrow and glared down at Harry.

"I just figured you'd be a little busy." Harry replied, his smirk growing and Draco's cheeks flushed. Emmett laughed from his spot on the couch, never taking his eyes off the television.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said defiantly and Harry's smirk grew.

"Okay, if you say so." Harry said and patted the couch next to him. Draco sat down gracefully, making sure that he wasn't touching Harry and that his posture was stick straight. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "How have you been Draco? How are things with Jacob?" The vampire asked and Draco broke down instantly. His posture relaxed and he began animatedly talking about life with Jacob, and the rest of the pack. Harry smiled, allowing Draco to rant about everything, knowing the blond wouldn't forgive him until he was allowed to finish talking.

After about an hour of wolf pack stories, Draco quieted, a thoughtful expression on his face as he studied Harry. "Is everything okay with you and Edward?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked, his confusion honest in his eyes.

"Edward just seemed tense." Draco admitted, looking towards the ceiling. "Is there a reason he's playing guard on the roof?"

Harry sighed, leaning back against the couch and rubbed his forehead. "There's nothing you need to worry about Draco." Harry answered, but the fact that he didn't meet Draco's eyes, told the veela otherwise.

"With you Harry, there's always something to worry about." Draco reminded and Harry's lips pulled up at the corners slightly. "Now, tell me what's going on." The blond insisted as Emmett politely excused himself from the room, heading upstairs to find his wife.

Harry looked out the window, just in time to see Edward go on another run around the property, like he'd been doing every hour since Alice had told them of her vision. The vampire let out a very human sigh, then worried his bottom lip with his sharp teeth. "Alice had a vision of something happening to me." Harry admitted finally. "Most of it wasn't clear, only that I go missing and no one being able to find me."

Draco bristled angrily. "And you thought this wasn't important?" He ground out between clenched teeth, some of his soft features starting to distort in to those of his bird like form.

Harry glanced at Draco for a few minutes before looking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward. "You should know that Alice's visions are selective and that the future in her vision is subject to change depending on the decisions that the people in them make. So for all we know, I could change my mind about something and everything goes back to normal in a few days."

"Or you will continue to ignore the warning signs and when you do go missing, no one will be able to do anything, because you told them not to prepare for what might happen." Draco shot back angrily. "Your Gryffindor is showing Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can you just relax please?" Harry looked up at his friend, though the blond did not look pleased. Draco's eyes narrowed and he stared at Harry carefully for a few seconds then he relaxed against the back of the couch again. "Thank you, everyone else is already tense because of this, I don't want you to be as well."

"People are worried about you, because they care Harry." Draco replied. "You shouldn't be acting like this is nothing."

"I'm not acting like it's nothing." Harry said. "I'm just not over reacting."

Draco looked at Harry, a frown tugging at his lips. "Your bond with Edward is still fresh. As the dominate in the relationship, Edward is going to be extremely possessive, you should be comforting him right now." The veela reminded. "He's probably worried that someone is trying to take you away from him, or that maybe you're going to leave him."

"I have no intention of leaving him Draco, don't say stupid things." Harry stood quickly then turned to face Draco. "And how am I supposed to comfort him or calm him down when he is acting like he is?"

"You'll figure it out." Draco replied. Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hope you're right. This tension is driving me insane." Harry mumbled and Draco raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Harry waited for Edward to jump off of the roof to go on another run, before running from the house to join him.

"What are you doing? It's not safe." Edward growled, picking up his speed to catch up with Harry.

"I'm with you Edward, it's fine." Harry said, turning around so he was running backwards. "You'll keep me safe, I know you will."

Harry slowed his pace and Edward did the same until they were standing within arm's length of each other. Harry sighed and stepped a closer, wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders. Edward wrapped an arm around Harry's back, the other reached up so his hand could cup Harry's cheek.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Harry." Edward said softly and Harry smiled.

"You aren't going to loose me, I promise you that Edward." Harry replied. "I will do everything in my powers to stay by your side for the rest of eternity."

"You cannot promise something like that Harry." Edward said sternly, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Why doubt me?" Harry said, his smile never faltering. "I am Harry Potter, nothing is impossible for me." He added cheekily, and a soft smile did begin to tug at Edward's lips. Harry stood on his toes to press his lips against Edward's. "I understand why you're worried Edward, and I wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful mate. I don't know what I would do without you to take care of me."

"You'd be locked way in Italy because Marcus doesn't want anyone to get to you." Edward teased lightly, his worries eased because Harry was in his arms.

"Probably." Harry said grinning. "Now, how about we go feed, you're eyes are blacker than the dark side of the moon." Harry suggested.

"Of course." Edward replied before pressing a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, then watched as the younger vampire took off into the trees with a happy shout.

* * *

Red eyes watched as Harry and Edward ran through the woods. The blond vampire's head tilted to the right as he watched the younger of the two coax his mate into a childish game of tag, though once Edward caught Harry, he didn't let him go so that he could then run, but rather pressed the other up against the trunk of a tree and kissed him soundly.

The blond vampire moved from his hiding spot, having gathered enough information for his sire for the day. Hunger tugged at his stomach and his jaw ached lightly at the need for blood, but he knew that he must first please his master before he could pleasure his blood lust.

When finally the small cabin came into sight he dropped from the trees and went in to the cabin. The smell of drying blood filled his sensitive nose and his face scrunched slightly in distaste.

"Nicoli, how nice of you to join us." The sire of the unknown coven said with a chuckle as he sat on a black leather arm chair, the bodies of the couple that had been renting the cabin still on the ground on either side of his chair. The rest of the coven sat around the room, the dark skinned woman perched on the arm of her sire's chair while the twins sat close together on a love seat, their hands linked together between them. "I take it you have good news."

Nicoli bowed at the waist in front of his sire. "Though his mate is still suspicious due to the fortune teller's warning, Harry has seem to have calmed his frayed nerves." He said, straightening himself to look up at his sire. "Getting him away from them would be no problem, especially if we combined my ability with Abeni's." The dark skinned woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing as her sire leaned back in his seat.

"I believe we need more time." Their sire said. "Keep watching then Nicoli."

"Yes sire." Nicoli answered quickly, bowing again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus, and I have to tell you unfortunately it is not over. My uncle just passed after a two year battle with lung cancer so things are still not very good for me right now. I just felt that I should give you all a little something to show how thankful I am for the support you've been giving me over the past months.

As always, feel free to review and comment.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters, themes, places or situations. I do however own the five original characters introduced in this chapter.

**Warnings:** There is some mild violence in this chapter. As well as a person dying though it's non-graphic and nonviolent. There's also some sexual content though it is mild in nature. There is a hint of pedophilia also mentioned.

**Beta:** IkutoisSmexy

Please Enjoy

Chapter 12:

Harry's eyes fluttered open, his face contorted in confusion and pain because of the throbbing in his head. The vampire hissed, rolling from his back on to his side, and then pushing himself in to a heavily slouched position. If his heart still beat, he was positive it would be racing at this point as he looked around the room. This place was completely unfamiliar. There wasn't a sight, sound or even scent in this lavished room that Harry could place. He got to his feet as quickly as he could, stumbling when he momentarily lost the feeling in them. He rushed towards the door, and grabbed the handle, and blasted it with magic. Or at least attempted too. Harry watched as the magic rippled over the door, before vanishing in to the walls.

Harry's eyes went wide and he took several steps back. Now that he knew there were wards, he could easily see them, the magic very old and very strong, and Harry didn't think even with his power, he could get through them or around them with any ease.

He started to panic. Moving around the room in a blur, trying to open the windows and blast his way out of the room, sending his magic out wildly towards the wards in hopes of breaking through.

"Let me out!" Harry roared, returning to the door to pound on it with his fists.

"By the Gods, you're a ball of energy aren't you?" Came an amused, deep voice from the corner. Harry spun around, then pushed his back up against the door when he found himself face to chest with a very muscular and tall vampire who reminded Harry of Felix and Emmett. However, having spent so much time around ancient vampires, Harry could tell this vampire's age would rival Aro's. Harry slowly looked up, and found blood red eyes staring down at him hungrily.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, and watched thin lips pull up in to a wide chilling smile.

"My name is Antoninus, your sire." The vampire said. "It's good for you to finally be home, Harry."

**Four Weeks ago:**

It had been a few month since Edward and Harry had completed their bond, since Alice had told them of her visions of Harry vanishing from their lives. Edward was still on high alert, suspicious of any being that came within five hundred yards of Harry, human or otherwise, who wasn't family. Which was intense because they had just started their senior year at Forks High.

Harry did his best to behave, in order to sooth his mate's worries.

"I'll be fine, Edward, it's only Calculus." Harry said, standing outside the door of his classroom, Edward hovering in front of him, while he leaned back against the wall. There were still a few minutes before the bell rang, but Edward had to be across the school for his English class.

"Harry-"

"No, you're right. Calculus sucks, I'm totally going to die of boredom in there." Harry said teasingly, but Edward's face stayed stern. After a few seconds, Harry sighed, placing his hands on Edward's chest. "Please, you need to stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself."

"I can't stop worrying, you aren't invincible." Edward said, gripping Harry's forearms. "I'm so afraid you're going to slip through my fingers."

Harry smiled, then leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mate's lips. "The only place I'm going is Calculus, with a sixty-four year old, half blind teacher, and ten other students who really don't want to be here." He said, pulling away. "I will be here when you get out of class, I promise. Now go, before you actually make yourself late. Mr. Rowe doesn't like you as it is, don't make him hate you for being late, too."

Edward smiled slightly at that. "It's not my fault that the man doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Well, humans make mistakes. They only have one lifetime to learn everything, you've had, like, four." Harry reminded.

Edward's smile faded and he leant down, pressing a firm kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you." He whispered as the warning bell rang.

"Love you too, worry-wart." Harry said, and then slipped from Edward's arms and in to his classroom, taking his desk in the middle of the room.

Class hadn't been going ten minutes before Harry's mind began to wonder and his eyes traveled to the window. He watched rain flood down over the window, and for a moment, he thought he saw someone standing in the court yard.

But just as fast as the image of the tall, willowy figure had appeared, in a blur, it was gone. Harry shook his head.

All of Edward's worrying was getting to him, that's all.

Besides, who would stand out in this heavy downpour anyways? Even vampires would be highly uncomfortable in this freezing rain. Harry smiled to himself and turned his attention to the objects in his binder.

He'd finally bought plane tickets for a flight to England. The thought made his hands tremble with nerves, but with Edward behind him, he was ready. He was planning the trip as a bonding gift.

Harry chewed his bottom lip as he flipped to the image of the object he wanted to give Edward. It was a locket, his mother's. He had found it a few years ago and had fallen in love with it instantly. On the left side of the locket was a picture of his parents, holding him just a few days after he'd been born. The look of awe on his father's face and pure happiness on his mother's face as she held him. It didn't seem to affect them that there was a dark lord after them. The locket itself was a simple six sided one that looked like an oval with straight sides and pointed top and bottom. It was about an inch and a half long and half an inch wide. The Potter crest was carved on the front, beneath the picture, the carved date showed that it was six months after Harry was born, also marking it as his parents 3 year anniversary.

Harry was planning to put a photo of him and Edward on the right side.

**Four Days Later**

Harry came back from a hunt with Emmett and Esme just after midnight. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was ready to ask Edward to come meet his mismatched family. He found Edward in his studio, fingers moving smoothly over the keys of his piano, and even though the music was enchantingly beautiful, Harry could tell Edward was distracted. He smiled and snuck up on his mate, moving silently across the room.

Edward jumped slightly as Harry leaned down to run his lips up his neck.

"What has you so distracted that I could sneak up on you?" Harry asked playfully, sliding his hands over Edward's shoulders and down his chest.

Edward moved so fast that even Harry hadn't caught all the movement. He gasped when he found himself on the ground, Edward pressing the full weight of his body down on him. His eyes seemed to be glowing topaz with flecks of black in them, filled with passion.

"Edward?" Harry asked, honestly confused as to how this side of his mate had been brought up. Not that he could really complain when it had him shivering with anticipation.

"I heard Eric Yorkie talking about you at school today." Edward said huskily. He nipped on the underside of Harry's chin. Harry raised an eyebrow, letting his groan catch in his throat, wanting to egg his mate on a bit.

"Heard him? Did he actually speak or were you in his thoughts?" Harry asked.

Edward growled, nipping a bit harder at Harry's neck, just under his ear this time. "It doesn't matter. You're mine." Edward slid his hand up the other male's chest, pushing his shirt up under his chin.

"Of course I am Edward." Harry said with a lazy smile. He gasped, body arching slightly off the floor as Edward licked his chest. Harry figured that now was as good a time as any to ask Edward to go to England with him. His words were torn from his throat, mangled in a strangled moan when Edward pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down in one harsh tug, his other hand cupping his quickly hardening length.

"I wanted to tear him apart." Edward breathed against Harry's lips. "He thought you'd gotten hotter since last year, that the new clothes that Alice bought you were flattering. He was day dreaming about you." Edward continued, squeezing Harry's cock as he stroked upward. Harry keened, his eyes fluttering closed. He lifted his hands above his head, blunt but strong nails digging in to the wood floors.

"He was doing what I'm doing to you." Edward practically growled and swiped his thumb over the head of his mate's length. "But his imagination does you no justice." Edward kissed Harry intensely, thrusting his tongue in to the other's willing mouth, catching each strangled song-like moan.

"E-Edward, I ha-have to ask you something." Harry managed to get out as Edward shifted his position, lying between Harry's legs. He stroked Harry's length hard and fast, looking up at his mate with hungry eyes quickly turning black.

Edward raised an eyebrow, squeezing the base of Harry's cock tightly, his mate whimpered. "Oh, what's that, Harry?" He asked. He started stroking again, slowly. Harry hummed as the pleasure returned.

"I want you to- Oh _fuck_ Edward." Harry's eyes went wide as Edward leaned down and took him in to his mouth. Harry's nails carved ragged lines in the hard wood floor beneath him. He tilted his head back as far as he could when Edward's head started to bob. Harry's question was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as the fog of lust took control and all he could think of was the wet suction and delicious feelings.

"Nngh... Edward I-I..." Harry's body tensed as his climax rushed over him. "Come to England with me!" He cried.

As he lay panting on the floor, his body lightly trembling he watched with hooded eyes as Edward sat up, licking his lips.

"What did you say?" asked Edward, leaning over Harry.

"Come to England with me." Harry replied, forcing himself to take deep and even breaths. Edward started at him, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Seriously?" Edward leaned down, letting his body cover Harry's half nude one. Harry nodded, smiling brightly as Edward cupped his face.

"I want you to meet my family. To become a part of it." Harry said, looking in to Edward's eyes. "Will you?"

"Yes." Edward pressed his lips against his, desperately. Harry's laughter turned in to a low moan as Edward's tongue slipped in to his mouth.

**Seven Days Later**

Edward cracked one eye open as over the plane's intercom, the pilot announced that they were descending into London. Next to him, Harry was eagerly looking out the window at the city coming in to view as they dipped beneath the clouds. Harry squeezed his hand tightly and Edward couldn't help but smile at his mate's enthusiasm.

"I'm so nervous Edward." Harry whispered as the flight attendant walked passed on her way to her seat. "What are they going to say when I just show up at the door?"

"I missed you." Edward replied and Harry smiled at him. Edward leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Don't worry so much about it right now. We're not even going to see them until tomorrow afternoon anyways." Edward ran the fingers of his free hand through Harry's messy hair, attempting to calm him down. Even though Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes returned to the window and he sighed heavily. "It's going to be alright." Edward whispered.

"What if they don't like you?" Harry asked.

"Well, no boyfriend is ever good enough for anyone's child, so I won't take it to heart." Edward teased. Harry chuckled a bit at that. He put up the arm rest between their two seats in first class, and cuddled closer to Edward. Harry hummed and closed his eyes.

"You're amazing." He whispered and Edward pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

**Two Days Later**

Edward did not like traveling by Floo powder. For the vampire, the idea of stepping in to a fire willingly didn't sit well for him. Even after reassuring him that the flame would not hurt him. The warmth licking up his leg was enough for him to insist on muggle transport or a different magical one for the trip back to their hotel.

"Sorry Edward." Harry said, dusting the soot from his mate's cheek. "I don't think anyone enjoys their first Floo ride."

"I don't think a vampire should enjoy it." Edward replied tensely and Harry chuckled at him.

"Mr. Evans, this way if you please." Came a gravely deep voice behind him. "Manger Griphook is waiting for you."

Harry turned to see a goblin standing in the door of the private Floo entrance. Harry smiled, and took Edward's hand. "Thank you... er, what's your name?"

"Norrock." The goblin answered quickly.

"Well, thank you Norrock." Harry said. The goblin, Norrock, lead them in silence down a few more hall ways then opened a door at the end of a particularly long hall. Griphook was sitting behind a lavish wooden desk, with stacks of paperwork on one side.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again after all these years." Griphook said, standing up to shake Harry's hand across his desk, and then offering them both a seat.

"Nice to see you again too Griphook. This is my mate Edward Cullen." Harry said with a sheepish look on his face. The goblin looked Edward over with a glare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Mr. Cullen." Griphook said, but he didn't sound at all pleased.

"Same." Edward said, feeling awkward.

"So, Griphook, did you find what I asked for?" Harry asked eagerly, ending the tension between his mate and accountant.

"Of course Mr. Potter, but for safety reasons, I require a blood sample to confirm." Griphook set a blank piece of parchment down and Harry bit the tip of his finger, then squeezed it over the paper until a single dark red drop of blood hit the paper. The parchment soaked up the blood and then lines flashed across the paper, and once faded, left writing in its place.

Edward gave a look to Harry. Despite seeing Harry use some magic, he'd never seen much else; Harry was surprised Edward was absorbing it so well.

"Good, good, it seems everything is in order." Griphook snapped his fingers and the parchment burst into flames and he dropped it into the trash bin next to his desk. Harry smiled as the goblin snapped his fingers again, and a small, nondescript metal box appeared on his desk. It was roughly the size of a paperback book, and barely an inch thick. There was a small oddly shaped keyhole on the top, directly in the center.

"I will give the two of you a few moments alone." Griphook said. "I will draw up the documents to allow your mate access to your vaults as well as for your bond to be seen as legal by the Ministry." The goblin didn't wait for a reply before leaving the room, the door shutting with a snap behind him.

Edward looked at Harry as he picked the small box up slowly and set it in his lap. "What is that Harry?" He asked. He didn't need to read his mate's thoughts to know whatever was going on is serious.

"It's a present for you, Edward." Harry answered, holding the box out for the older vampire to take, which he did without question. Harry pulled a long, thin, silver chain from around his neck, one that Edward hadn't seen Harry put on that morning. On the end, was a key that matched the keyhole on the top of the box. The key was smaller than Edward's pinky, and looked as delicate as the chain it hung on. Harry put the key in the lock and turned it, but did not open the box.

Harry took a deep breath, and leaned forward. He pressed a kiss against Edward's lips then pulled away. "Open it." Harry said with a smile, leaning back in his seat. Edward removed the key, and the lid slid back, revealing the locket that Harry's father had given to his mother. Edward picked it up from its bed of red velvet and carefully opened it. His eyes went wide as he stared down at the small moving picture of Harry's parents and his one year old self.

"Harry, this is..." Edward began, but didn't finish. This was the moment he had waited so long for, to finally have Harry open up to him completely. Edward now knew for sure, that Harry was ready to do that.

"That's my heart, Edward, keep it safe." Harry said quietly and Edward looked at him, and then carefully put the locket around his neck. The length of the chain magically lengthened to fit Edward. The gold chain was now long enough that Edward could hide the locket beneath his shirt if he desired, and long enough that it hung at the same level of his heart. Edward could feel the light thrum of magic pulsing from the locket and decided it felt like Harry.

Edward set the box on the ground next to his chair, then pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him passionately, putting a hand on the back of his neck, the other gripping his hip tightly. "I'll protect it with my life." Edward breathed against Harry's lips, and then pressed their foreheads together gently.

**Three Days Later**

Harry pulled Edward down the streets of Diagon Alley by their linked hands. Harry was of course hidden by several charms that had turned his hair color to sandy brown, his skin sun kissed tan, and his eyes a muddy brown. When he had stepped out of the bathroom that morning, Edward had been shocked.

Of course, he was eased by the sound of Harry's voice, and reassurances that as soon as they reached the safety of the hotel, the spells would wear off.

Harry had taken Edward to all of his favorite shops. First the Golden Snitch, the quidditch shop where he spent hours admiring the latest brooms and even bought a snitch for Emmett, knowing the towering vampire would enjoy it.

The robe shop Harry had first gone to, Madame Malkin's, was their second shop. The picked up a catalogue for Alice and Rosalie to see the latest Witch fashions along with perfume from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions which each time you put it on, the scent changed. Magical paints from a store Dean Tomas had shown Harry in fifth year for Esme. Obscurus Books produced a few old history books for Jasper.

"What should we get for Carlisle?" Harry asked as they stopped outside of the ice cream parlor. Harry was tempted to go into the colorful shop, but decided against it. He longed to get his hands on a blueberry treacle tart covered in vanilla ice cream.

"How about that stationery store near the quidditch store?" Edward suggested. "Carlisle is always writing letters to heads of other hospitals. Not to mention thank you letters for donators and stuff like that. He's always complaining that there's not any good stationery these days because everyone uses email." Harry smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Harry said. "We can get him a quill, inkwell and parchment. That is acceptable for a doctor of Carlisle Cullen's status." He finished seriously and Edward grinned, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder as they stumbled down the street.

They had just turned on to the main street of Diagon Alley, where the stationery store was located when chaos erupted on the streets. Street vendor carts exploded, sending debris in every direction. Witches and wizards screamed as they ran to avoid the chaos. Harry and Edward were swept up in the stampede of people running as a fire burst from the windows of a bookstore. Edward wrapped himself around Harry as much as possible when another explosion went off right next to them.

The vampires were both flung to the cobblestone ground. Edward's eyes were shut tight and the strength of the explosion had been enough for shards of glass and wood to embed themselves in Edward's skin. Harry, who'd been protected from the blast carefully slid from under his mate.

"Oh god Edward." Harry said breathlessly. His hands trembled as he started to pull the shards of glass out and the wounds started to close. Edward's eyes fluttered behind his eyes. The locket's wards had protected him from the worst of the blasts. There were a few explosions further down the street, but debris flew at them. Harry put up a protective shield at the last minute. He turned to watch as witches and wizards ran away, several minutes later, Harry saw why.

Two vampires, obviously twins walked down the street hand in hand. The smaller of the two with shaggier hair, clung to his taller brother's side. Through his bangs, Harry could see the small twin's eyes glowing brightly and more explosions went off, sending the people farther back. Behind them was a woman with light mocha colored skin and her hair in thousands of tiny braids. The tall heels of her boots clicked loudly against the stone beneath her feet. She came up to Harry, and walked right through his shield like it wasn't even there.

Harry struggled instantly, growling and snarling angrily as she pulled him up by his shirt. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Who I am, does not matter." She replied, her voice heavy with an accent Harry couldn't place. "You are to come with us." Her eyes flashed and Harry's entire world went black.

**Present**

After Anntonius introduced himself, Harry blacked out again. All he had felt was this sharp pain at the back of his skull then nothing, just like the day he'd been kidnapped. When he woke up again, he was lying back on the bed, but his clothes were changed. He'd been wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Alice had deemed appropriate for a casual outfit during his time in London. Harry hadn't fought her, knowing he would've lost anyways.

The outfit he was now wearing made Harry feel exposed. It was a Greek Chiton, but it hung off of one of Harry's shoulder no matter how much he tugged and arranged it. The chiton was barely long enough to cover down to mid-thigh, and Harry doubted he'd be able to safely bend over without exposing his ass. The fabric was smooth and glossy, deep emerald except for the black belt and intricate golden clasps at the shoulders. His hair had been cut so it just barely brushed the tips of his ears, which seemed to have made it even wilder. Harry was slower to get out of bed this time. He carefully scanned every inch of the room to make sure that he did not miss the hulking vampire who'd kidnapped him.

Harry could smell Anntonius all over the room, and Harry realized that this must've been the ancient vampire's room. Harry fought the urge to squirm at the idea that he slept in the man's bed.

"I've brought you something to eat."

Harry whipped around, and faced the door which had silently swung open. Harry caught a glimpse of a long hallway and the female vampire at the end of the hall with a stern look in her eyes.

Harry didn't pay her much attention as the door swung close. He turned his eyes back to Anntonius who had a hand on the shoulder of a man in his mid-twenties with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He pushed the human to his knees at Harry's feet, and then slowly walked around to Harry's back. Anntonius was wearing an all-black chlamys that at the longest point covered over his shins.

"You must be dying of thirst. It's been days now since I brought you here." Anntonius said with a purr. Harry fought back a growl when the older vampire tried to press his chest to Harry's back.

The younger vampire jumped over the human and turned to put more distance between them, but his sire only laughed as he followed the action. He moved so fast that Harry barely dodged his large hand from wrapping around his neck.

"Don't touch me." Harry growled, throwing out his hand, and casting a shield charm that Anntonius found he could not pass through. He smirked.

"You're still magically gifted; it's still strong and fresh like a living person's magic." Anntonius ran his fingers over the invisible wall. He seemed unaffected by the fact that Harry was defying him.

"Yes, and I can kill you, if you don't let me go." Harry threatened and the other vampire laughed. "You don't think I won't?" He growled.

"Not at all, I think you're very dangerous, Harry." Anntonius said. "I know you could kill me with ease. I saw you take on that newborn army, and it was rather easy for you if I'm being honest. That mate of yours held you back a little."

Harry felt sick. "You'd better not have touched Edward." He growled

Anntoinus waved the threat away. "I've no interest in your mind reader." He said, then moved over to the human, who'd during the chase, moved from the center of the room to an arm chair where he sat and watched passively. Harry wondered if this human was a willing donor, or if he was under some kind of mind control. "In fact, I left him untouched, lying in the middle of the street where he fell. He woke a few minutes later in a panic."

Harry's brow furrowed. Anntonius had stayed to watch Edward's reaction after abducting Harry. How had Edward not seen him? "Why?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Anntonius said with a shrug. He leaned down, and bit down on the right side of the human's neck, leaning over the back of the arm chair as he stood behind it. He drank languidly for several minutes, until the man was all but limp in the chair, and his heartbeat was starting to weaken. Anntonius pulled away with a wide smile, which looked so demonic with his blood covered chin, lips and teeth.

The smell of blood made Harry realize how hungry he was. He and Edward were supposed to go hunting the night after the dinner at the Burrow. There was plenty of wildlife in the woods around the house for them. He swallowed the venom that started to pool in his mouth, and glared at Anntonius.

"What do you want me for?" He asked, feeling safe behind his shield.

Anntonius raised an eyebrow, and for a few moments he looked pensively at Harry. "Take down your shield, and I will tell you." He said. Harry didn't like the idea. "You're the one asking for information, my Harry. This is the price for the answers."

Harry slowly let down the shield and Anntonius smiled. "Now tell me."

Anntonius tilted the human's neck to show the undamaged skin on the left side of his neck. "I've been alive a long time Harry." Anntonius said, the corners of his lips tugging upward with each absent minded step Harry took towards the human, drawn by his hunger. "Life is boring if there are not a few interesting stops along the way." He said. "Besides, something as beautiful as you should not have been killed for that man's world domination. So I found an interesting compromise."

Harry was kneeling on the chair now, a leg on either side of the human's hips and he bit down on his neck when Anntonius finished speaking. Anntonius grinned broadly and put a hand firmly on the back of Harry's neck. The perfect way to gain control of a vampire, where their fangs could not reach you and their claws could not do enough damage to be released. Harry tensed, having realized he'd been caught.

"Drink." Anntonius ordered, squeezing the back of Harry's neck. "Bleed him dry Harry, it is his time to die for his master." He added, Harry wanted to protest, but the grip on the back of his neck tightened again.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he drank, feeling the man's pulse get weaker and weaker. He ignored the sound of Anntonius' chlamys shifting with the older vampire's movements.

When the human's heart stopped beating, Anntonius pulled Harry from the chair, and the body vanished. Harry's body went still when he found his back pressed against the very firm and naked body of his sire. The ancient vampire's chlamys hung open from his shoulders and his large erection pressed hard in to the small of Harry's back. He kept his hand tight on the back of Harry's neck, the other coming to wrap around the front of Harry's neck. The pressure was just tight enough to deter struggling, but not cut off air.

"Also, the sweet fruits of youth are too tempting for me to pass up." Anntonius said, his cold breath on Harry's neck made him feel sick. "You're perfect for me, forever preserved at your prime." He slid a large calloused hand up the inside of Harry's thigh to cup his flaccid cock. Harry growled and struggled, despite the hold on his neck. "Plus your body is strong enough to handle my _... affections_." He chuckled.

Harry lashed out at him with his magic, blowing the naked vampire from him. Anntonius slid back against the floor until his back hit the wall; he let out a growl of his own, but was quick to reign in his temper. He ran fingers through his hair calmly as Harry glared at him from across the room, once more in the safety of his shield.

"Do not worry Harry, I will not force you." Anntonius said. He re-tied his chlamys and walked towards the door. "I've an eternity to break you." He said darkly then left the room, the door shutting with a loud slam behind him.

Harry stood, body trembling and heart clenched with worry.

Edward.

**End.**

I really hope you enjoyed. If you're interested I've picked actors and an actress that I think would be best for the people of Anntonius' coven.

**The Twins:** Cole and Dylan Sprouse. The smaller twin is Cole (the one who's gift makes things blow up) the larger is Dylan.

**Abeni:** (The dark skinned woman) Zoe Saldana

**Anntonius:** (The Sire) Aaron Eckhard... but creepy with dark long hair. I know its kinda hard considering what he looks like, but yeah.

**Nicoli:** (The blond vampire Annontius has stalk Edward and Harry) Jamie Bell, not to be confused with Jamie Campbell-Bower who plays Caius.

Uhm, please review and comment. Again thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I never realized how difficult it is to integrate two fandoms before. Its pretty difficult moving one or two characters in to one fandom, but to move a good third of one fandoms characters in to a least a third of another is crazy difficult. That's a lot of people to write: The Cullens. The Volturi. The Order of the Pheonix. The Weasleys. The Malfoys. Snape. Shit is about to hit the fan everyone, I hope you'll enjoy my hard work. Also, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I haven't heard anything from my beta in a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight Saga. Copyright infringement is not intended. Nonprofit fic.

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

It had been a long time, since The Order of the Pheonix had been called. Over ten years now, since peace had been restored in the Wizarding World. But not fifteen minutes ago, there had been a full scale attack on the main street of Diagon Alley. Six people were killed, eleven critically injured and a couple dozen lesser wounds that were treated in the street by mediwizards.

Kingsley Shakelbolt, Minster of Magic and Sirius Black, Head Auror stood over the incapacitated forty-second victim. A young looking vampire, held protected in a ward which was coming from a locket around his neck. Sirius had recognized the locket instantly, he had been the one to help James Potter place the wards on it over thirty years ago now. The Auror then had the feeling of ice settling in to the pit of his stomach. Only one person could've given the vampire that locket. Only one reason that this vampire would have it.

Harry loved this vampire with his entire being. But there was one devastating reality settling in on Sirius. Why wasn't Harry with the vampire? What had taken him away from the vampire who is clearly his mate?

"We need to take him back to the Order." Kingsley said, his deep voice breaking Sirius from his thoughts.

"We won't be able to move him without taking down the wards first." Sirius replied, kneeling down, he hovered his hand above the visible dome of light. He stared down at the vampire, his brow furrowed. "He looks like Cedric Diggory." He commented, looking up at Kingsley.

"The boy who died in the tournament?" Kingsley asked and Sirius nodded. "Odd."

"Sirius! Sirius is it true!?" Can the panicked voice of Ronald Wesley. He pushed his way through the crowd and over to the other men. "Was Harry here?" He asked, skidding to a stop behind Sirius, his purple auror robes billowing.

"I think so." Sirius said, then looked down at the locket. "No, I know Harry was here. I already checked all of the victims, none of them were under polyjuice or transfiguation charms." He let out an rather dog like growl and Ron knew to be worried. "If he was okay he wouldn't have left this vampire here."

"How can you be sure?" Ron asked, leaning over Sirius to look down at the vampire. "Bloody hell, is that Cedric Diggory?"

Sirius shook his head. "Scent's different." He answered, then stood. "But that's Lily's locket around his neck. Harry is the only one who could've given it to him." Sirius scanned the crowd that had gathered to watch. "If Harry was able, he'd be right here, by this kid's side until he woke up."

Ron paled in realization and Kingsley clenched his jaw. "So someone dragged Harry away from here?" Ron asked.

Sirius growled again, baring his teeth. "Harry was right here!" He roared. "I was just down the street! I could've fucking walked passed him and not even known it was him!"

"Black. Control your temper." Kingsley commanded, putting a comforting hand on the devastated man's shoulder. "We cannot have the Head Auror having a break down in public after an attack." He said seriously. "The people are already beginning to panic, I need you focused. Finding the people who did this, will be the same as finding the people who took your godson. Get your head in this." Sirius took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring and he let out a low growl as he exhaled. The tension in his shoulders faded and Kingsley let him go.

"Where do were start. We don't know where Harry's been in the last ten years. We don't know who he's been in contact with." Ron said still staring down at the vampire, unable to get over the similarities between the vampire and Diggory.

"Malfoy." Sirius said, his lips tensing in to a thin line. "He's been communicating with Draco, thinks that my cousin has enough emotional distance to not cave and tell me where Harry's at. But he's wrong, Draco will tell me what I need to know." Sirius looked over at the vampire, feeling the wards flux as he started to wake. Topaz eyes shot open and the shield vanished. The vampire was on his feet in the blink of an eye, scanning desperately for someone who wasn't there.

"Harry's gone." Sirius said and intense eyes zeroed in on him. The vampire growled, but Sirius held his ground. "My name is Sirius Bl-"

"I know who you are. Where is Harry?" The vampire said, but didn't wait very long for a reply. "You don't know... You need me to answer that for you."

"How did you get Lily Potter's locket?" Sirius asked, and the vampire's hand instantly reached for it.

"You already know the answer to that." Was the answer and Sirius growled with annoyance.

"Don't fuck with me god damn it!" He barked and the vampire's eyes went wide, then he shook his head, running long nimble fingers through his dust covered hair.

"I apologize, normally I am not so rude. But under the circumstances, I'm not thinking ... humanly." The vampire took a deep unneeded breath. "My name is Edward Cullen, Harry is my mate. We had come here to meet you, Remus the rest of Harry's family." Edward said. It took a moment to look at the three men, to gauge their reactions to the news. "We were planning on surprising you tonight, by showing up for dinner." The vampire shifted, once again looking around for Harry, even though he knew Harry was gone. His mate's scent had faded, and Edward was positive the most of Harry's scent was actually coming from himself.

"Do you know who took Harry?" Ron asked, and topaz eyes locked on to him.

"If I did, do you really think I'd be standing here?" Edward growled, then took a forced step back, and clenched his jaw. "Forgive me, Harry and my bond is only a few months old." He said in explanation and Ron nodded, though he still looked nervous. "By the way, I am not Cedric Diggory. I died in 1918 from Spanish Influenza."

"Right..." Ron replied.

"You're telepathic." Came a new voice, and Edward turned to watch a European werewolf walking down the destroyed cobblestone street.

"Yes, and you're Remus Lupin." Edward said, surprised that Remus' scent was completely different from the Tribe wolves' scents. It was actually pleasant, but it had a spicy tone that burnt Edward's nose after a few minutes. "How's your son?"

"Hopefully sleeping at home and not causing Hermione to much trouble. She's' got her hands full with Hugo and Rose." Remus said, then his eyes fell on the locket clutched protectively in Edward's hand. The wolf sighed heavily, tears clouding his amber eyes before he quickly blinked them away. "I believe you should know who to contact."

"My family... and the Volturi." Edward said.

"The Volturi?" Ron asked. "You can't be serious?"

"Harry's been living with them for the past ten years. He just came to live with my family in the States about a year ago when my sister, Alice had a vision of him and I as mates." Edward explained. "The entire Volturi is very protective of Harry. Marcus, Aro and Caius all adopted him as their son. They're going to devastate who ever did this."

Sirius growled. "Not if I get to them first."

"We need to take you off the streets and start making calls." Remus said, squeezing his mate's shoulder, and nodding to Edward.

"I will meet you there later. I have to calm the storm first." Kingsley said with a nod of his head, then disapperated.

* * *

Anntonius did not return to visit Harry for the next few days. He liked to believe that he'd managed to embarrass his blood sire by completely rejecting him and throwing him off like he was nothing. The dark skinned woman came too check on him instead, and she stood still as stone, and just as silent for several hours. She just watched Harry; watched him pace, watched him lash out at the magic that kept him sealed in the room, watched him feed. All of which, she did with a blank face and bored eyes.

Harry licked the blood from his lip, as he pulled away from the latest human Anntonius had sent him to feed from. "Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked, lowering the unconscious man to the floor.

"Abeni." She replied, and her accent was just as impossible to place as when Harry had first heard it.

"Anntonius is your sire as well?" Harry asked, moving closer. Abeni's eyebrows furrowed minutely and her lips tightened for a brief flash.

"No, he found me wondering the desert, starved and nearly insane... I owe him my life." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But, he's a monster." Harry said.

"That does not change anything." Abeni let out a short, harsh sigh. "You are young, and Anntonius' attentions are unwanted, but you should not deny your sire."

"I have a mate." Harry told her and her lips tightened again, but they stayed that way, her brow furrowed and she looked away. "His name is Edward, I _need_ to be with him. Not locked up here, against my will. Please, you have to understand that."

"I understand perfectly." Abeni said, she turned to look at Harry and she looked truly sad. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." She left after that, her steps firm against the marble floors.

She never came back in to the room after that. Harry didn't blame her, he understood what a life debt was, how serious they were. Anyone who'd break them magically binding or not was scum of the Earth. He sighed and sank down in to the window seat over looking the court yard. The twins were playing; the smaller of the two goading his brother in to a game of tag, their faces happy as they moved faster than the human eye could track.

Abeni was standing out of the path of the twins, Anntonius sitting on a large stone throne in front of her, and kneeling in front of him was the tall willowy figure that Harry'd seen a flash of in Forks, standing in the pouring rain outside his Calculus classroom. Harry realized as soon as he'd seen the other vampire step from the shadows, like he'd actually walked out of them.

Harry had only seen a flash of the other young man when lightening had whited out the sky. Harry assumed the other vampire's ability allowed him to manipulate shadows or something that had keep himself out of sight.

* * *

The Cullens arrived first, having already been on the way because of a vision Alice had of the attack as it happened. The second she'd snapped from her daze, she'd told Carlisle who booked a flight for all of them. Edward had called them as they'd gotten on to the plane. They had just landed half an hour ago, and the entire car ride there had been tense and silent.

Edward lead his family in to the kitchen of Grimmwald place, Alice was directly behind him when he swung open the door to show the magically enlarged kitchen. Now instead of seating fifteen it sat over forty people comfortably at one huge square table. It was loud for the vampires, the conversation of over twenty people was just a bit cringe worthy. Jasper was concentrating on holding his breath and reciting every battle of the Civil War in chronological order.

A slender petite blonde woman stood just inside the door. Her hair was wavy and down to her knees. She wore faded torn jeans with a large multicolor sash around her waist, a short sleeved t-shirt with the picture of some sort of animal on it. She gave a dazed smile as Alice rushed in to the room around Edward.

"Hello Alice," The blond girl said. "My name is Luna, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now."

Alice looked at her, then smiled. "I know you!" Alice cried and Luna nodded happily.

"Don't worry Alice, we're going to get Harry back." Luna said and held out her hand. Alice took it eagerly and let Luna lead her in to the room, pulling Jasper along, looking a bit calmer now that his mate's worry seemed to have been taken care of.

Sirius and Remus got up from their seats where they had been talking with Kingsley Shaklebolt and a few other men; one with black hair and a hooked nose, a red headed one with glasses, and a blonde who looked similar to Draco who was sitting next to the man.

"Carlise, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Harry's godfathers." Edward said, stepping aside.

"I'm glad to meet you finally." Carlise said, shaking both men's hands. "I wish the circumstances were different."

"As do I." Remus replied. "Please, make yourselves at home, we're just waiting for a few more people to arrive."

"More people are coming?" Esme asked.

"Harry is very loved." Sirius answered. "It was... difficult when he left. There were only a few of us that knew what really happened, but now that they know he's alive everyone wants to be here to bring him back home."

Edward looked around, catching bits of everyone's thoughts. Every single one of them was of a memory they'd all had with Harry and it overwhelmed Edward. He hadn't felt like he was suffocating in over a hundred years but suddenly it felt like his lungs were burning even though he didn't need to breathe. Edward's hands flexed around the arms of his chair, the old wood creaking ominously.

"Edward?" Carlisle grabbed Edward's elbow, snapping his attention back. Edward took a deep breath and looked at his sire. "Are you alright?"

"Its just loud." Edward answered, and Carlisle got the meaning.

There was a rush of footsteps then the kitchen door swung open, revealing four tall red heads; two of which were identical twins.

"Oh good, now that you boys are here, we can get started." Sirius said. "Please everyone sit down, and be quite. Draco is going to speak first, seeing as he is the only one who's been in contact with Harry since he left." Sirius said, making his way over to the table with the Cullens and Remus following.

Draco leaned back in his chair, one of his hands stretched out on the table and long fingers tapping a rhythm on the table top. "I contacted the Volturi, over thirty hours ago. They currently have their best tracker, a vampire named Demetri tacking Harry. They also have search parties going to ever coven that they know, and searching their homes. Marcus will be here in a few hours and I am to pick him, Jane and Alec up from the airport tonight."

Edward raised an eyebrow, Alec and Jane. They had the most horrific powers out of any vampire that he'd ever come across. Edward was happy - _gleeful_ even - that Aro was sending the two siblings after whomever had taken Harry. After everyone else took their turn destroying the bastards, Edward found the monster inside of him liked the idea of even more torture happening to them after taking his mate away.

Carlise's calming, firm hand on his shoulder drew him back to reality and the deep growling that had filled the room stopped. Everyone was staring at him, and he wished he had Harry beside him. His mate would support him under the skeptical eyes of Harry's family.

Edward had let them down already; they had no reason to like him. Harry had been with him, and Edward had let him get taken. Edward bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Sirius who was sitting on his other side and Carlise both looked at him. "I'm so sorry." Edward was gone from the room in a blur, the kitchen door swinging closed before anyone even knew he was gone.

"Edward!" Esme cried, chasing after him as far as the front door of Grimmwald place. Edward was faster than all of them, she would never catch up with him. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the door frame for a moment, just watching the dark street, the asphalt glistening from recent rainfall and the air still smelt like rain.

* * *

Alec didn't remember ever seeing Marcus so angry before. The death of Marcus' mate had been before Alec's time, but he'd heard stories about how devastating his wrath had been. The eeire fire burning calmly in Marcus' eyes scared the young looking vampire. It did nothing to lessen the boiling rage Alec too felt, whomever had taken Harry would wish they'd never laid eyes on him when the Volturi was done with them. Alec knew the orders Aro had give Jane once they'd found Harry's abductors. Alec was looking forward to helping her deliver her special brand of torture until they were insane from the pain.

"Aro said we have to leave them sane." Jane said absently, she hadn't stopped staring out the small window of the private jet they were riding in.

Alec looked at her, his sister's bored face never turned towards him. Her eyes flickered to his for a moment, she'd known what he was thinking. She'd always knew what he was thinking, and he always knew what she was thinking. Aro once told them that they had a bond that was as strong as any bond mates had because they'd been so in sync as humans. It had been why they were hanged as witches, because they were unnatural.

"Only because Aro wants to kill them himself."

"No," Jane said softly, her eyes returning to the night sky they were flying through. "He wants Edward to do it."

* * *

Aro stood in Harry's old bedroom, the entire room splattered in the blood of the underlings that had failed to return with any positive news on the whereabouts of his childe. Eleven of them so far had returned from all over the world so far, and not a single one of them had any information about a rouge vampire or coven with the power or stupidity to take Harry from the Volturi.

Demetri had tracked Harry all the way to Spain, and it looked like his trail was headed towards Italy. Aro didn't like how bold this vampire was, bringing Harry back towards Italy was just a slap in their faces.

Aro growled, snapping the arm of the half dead human from Morocco. The pained half-cry, half sob that the human crumpled at his feet let out Aro looked around Harry's room again, and sneered.

He should've never let Harry out of his sight.

* * *

Demetri stood on the shores of Tusia, facing the Ionian Sea. The island of Malta, not even a speck on the horizon, yet the tracker knew that was where he needed to head. The stench of salt water and a few hundred miles did not hinder his abilities. Whomever had taken Harry thought he was just an average tracker, their misjudgement of his abilities would be their downfall. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and sent a single word in a text message to Aro, that was all that he needed to know. The vampire didn't have the patience for conversation.

Demetri growled when he received a text in reply telling him only to find them, not to act.

The vampire's eyes flickered to the boat he'd driven and sneered. He really hated boats, they were to unstable in the water. Demetri liked balance, and calm. The seas were never calm, not completely anyways. If the waves weren't rushing on the surface, the current was swirling in the depths.

The tracker once again let his eyes travel back towards Malta's direction and he scented the air a final time. Once he was on the small island, it wouldn't take long for him to track Harry, but a vampire powerful enough to take Harry down was powerful enough to kill Demetri. They'd already shown their willingness to kill anyone who'd gotten in their way.

Demetri tisked with annoyance and walked down the shore back to his boat. He'd finish his hunt, and wait for his sire's okay before moving in as much as he wanted to find Harry now. It would take hours to mobilize the rescue group that Felix said Aro was getting together with the Cullens and some of Harry's wizarding family. Felix had been ecstatic when he told them about this shock and awe blitz that was going to come down on the heads of the people who took Harry.

Demetri liked the sound of that.

* * *

"I will not have all of these humans in the way!" Marcus snarled, slamming his fist down the table.

The Weasley twins, Ron and several others all jumped up in protest as well. Jasper rubbed his temples between the two warring groups. Marcus was right, a bunch of humans would slow them down. But at the same time, these humans had magic and were all trained to fight in a war; they had already proved themselves battle worthy.

"Enough!" Remus roared, breaking the fight up instantly. He'd come in with his now eight month old son in his arms. The baby, Connor, had golden brown wavy hair, was pale as could be, with stunning stunning blue eyes like Sirius. "None of you are thinking logically. This is a battle, we need the best of our fighters, less experienced fighters will only add to the work load."

"We've all fought Remus." Bill snarled back, blue eyes tinting to amber. "We were all in the final battle at Hogwarts, side by side."

"Lupin is right." Jasper stepped forward, his arms were folded casually across his chest, but Edward could see his hands balled in to fists against his sides. Jasper's own struggling at the smell of so much blood in the kitchen plus the high levels of everyone's emotions were making the Empath tense. "Fighting against vampires is completely different than fighting against humans, magic or not." He said. "Ones that don't follow the rules of humans, like we do, won't hesitate to kill you because you're human or you're young. They will not show mercy, just like they didn't when they took Harry."

"I would die for Harry." Ron stated. "He's my brother."

"We're going to keep going in a vicious circle like this." Remus said, handing Connor to Sirius.

"Are you telling me that if you were told to stay behind, you would Remus?" George asked skeptically. The werewolf frowned then sighed heavily.

"If it was for the best." Remus replied.

"Its settled then. We form a group of the most skilled fighters, vampires then non-vampires and create a plan from there." Alec said.

"We'll form out plan as soon as Demetri calls with the information about where they're holding Harry." Jasper said, Edward could see him forming battle plans in his head already, and they comforted him. Jasper was proven in battle, human and vampire. The half moon scars all over his body were those he sustained raising a new born army, fighting with them and against them were the proof.

He could also see Ron Weasley was pissed, but also formulating plans in his mind. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jasper." He whispered, drawing his brother's eyes across the table, but not bothering the humans who'd gone in to conversation over the latest development. "Talk to Ron, he's a strategist, and from what I've seen, he's good."

Jasper looked down the table at said redhead and hummed.

* * *

The willow blonde's name was Nicoli, Harry learned, and he was the first person Anntonius turned in 1643 after being outted as a witch. Hours before being thrown in to the river, Anntonius and Abeni appeared in his cell, and Anntonius turned him, when he washed up on shore and thought dead by the humans, Abeni whisked him away while Anntonius slaughtered the humans that had condemned Nicoli to death.

"Or, at least that's the story they told me, when I regained my humanity five years later." Nicoli said, looking up from his hands. He hadn't stopped moving his fingers nervously in his lap since he'd come in to Harry's room, and started speaking with him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, he hadn't stopped staring at the other vampire.

"Because," Nicoli leaned forward, his red eyes looking around ever inch of the room. "They are coming for you, and I need to come with you."

Harry eyes went wide. "Who?"

"Your mate," Nicoli replied. "... and mine."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Soon," Nicoli got up when the door to Harry's room opened. Anntonius and Abeni stepped in, and Nicoli got to his feet quickly, then bowed at the waist. "Sire."

"Introducing yourself to your newest sibling Nicoli?" Annontius asked, smirking as he watched the blond stand straight.

"Yes, sire." Nicoli said, eyes turning to Harry.

"What do you think of him?" Annontius came to stand behind Nicoli, who remained calm and impassive as Anntonius put a hand on his hip.

"You were right when you said that he would be a great finishing piece to our family." Nicoli answered, never taking his eyes off Harry.

Anntonius hummed. "He is, isn't he?" He smirked at the glare Harry shot him.

* * *

Jasper knew Aro didn't like his idea of less is more when it came to Harry's rescue plan. However, Jasper believed a shock and awe blow out that he wanted would not end well, for anyone. Unless there were new borns, Jasper thought that the group he'd chosen were plenty.

Sirius, Remus, Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Edward, Alec, Jane, Emmett, Felix and himself. Of course, Demetri would be waiting for them at Harry's location.

When Jasper had announced his choices the night before they were to leave, according to Demetri's latest update, there had been an uproar. However, Demetri said that there were only five vampires in the coven that had taken Harry. They were in a villa outside the capital, Jasper didn't want to draw unwanted attention from humans, and he knew that later Aro would be pleased with his thoughtfulness.

They were taking a thing called a portkey in less than half an hour that would take them to where Demetri was waiting five miles away. The run would take them no time at all, even the humans would be able to keep up by shifting in to animal forms called 'animagus', which Alice found quite extraordinary. The others would wait back at Grimwald place where Edward would be sent the moment he had a hand on Harry. Of course Jasper and Edward both knew that Edward would not go to Harry until the person who took Harry was torn apart and burned to ash.

Aro had practically demanded it. Jasper could feel how tense Edward had gotten after a private conversation with Aro minutes ago. The only thing that worried Jasper more than the tension in his brother's shoulders, was the murderous intent pouring out of him; Jasper wouldn't be surprised if the other vampires and Remus could smell it. Jasper knew that feeling well, he'd lived with it for a long time until Alice found him. If he'd lost Alice he'd be the same as Edward was, there was no denying that.

* * *

Nicoli slipped in to Harry's room and shut the door behind him as silently as possible. The room instantly began to dim the moment the willowy blond came in to it, an uncontrollable aspect of his ability. He looked excited and a bit nervous about something.

"What's going on?" Harry asked getting to his feet. Nicoli pulled clothes from a bag across his shoulder and tossed them to Harry.

"Anntonius is feeding, and Abeni is on patrol." Nicoli said. "Get dressed, they're on their way, we need to be ready."

Harry was already pulling on the pair of jeans, they fit him perfectly and so did the white t-shirt. "When?"

Nicoli checked the expensive watch on his wrist and bit the inside of his cheek. "Fifteen minutes and your mate will be charging through the front door, with a wolf and a hound." He smiled.

"What about the twins?" Harry asked, Nicoli had told him about them.

Anntonius had spent the Second World War traveling around Europe, and during the Battle of Berlin had found two orphaned boys nearly dead in the rubble of a bombed building. He turned them and renamed them Noel and Yvon, Nicoli had guessed them to be in their early teens, about thirteen or fourteen.

Noel was the bigger of the two, and the protector, and fire could not burn him. He had covered Yvon with his own body trying to protect him like he'd always done in life, it was all that he could remember. Yvon was shy and the one with the ability to cause things to explode. Yvon said the only thing he remembered was watching the explosion as it tore the building down around them. He remembered the heat, the smell, the sounds before everything went black.

"I told Yvon," Nicoli said. "He's the only one that Noel will listen to, that's why Anntonius keeps him so close."

* * *

"You go after the Sire, Edward." Remus growled. "I'll go get Harry, we'll meet back here."

Edward gave a brief nod and was gone in a blur, Remus took off running, shifting back in to Moony mid air, his claws tearing in to the stone floors beneath his paws as he followed his cubs scent through the halls of the villa. Moony could hear the sounds of a battle outside, the wards had been more extensive than they'd first thought.

Moony slid to a stop, in the courtyard where his cub's scent had collected. Moony lifted his head and scented the air, letting his mouth fall open and his tongue hang out. The fur on the back of his neck stood on end, Moony bared his teeth and growled at the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. He slowly turned to face a dark skinned woman, making her way slowly in to the court yard behind him.

"Where do you think you're going mutt?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She circled around the werewolf slowly, and he easily followed her movements. "My sire has given me the command of stopping anyone from going any further."

Moony barked and lunged at her.

"I don't think so mutt." She snarled, barely avoiding razor shark teeth from closing around her neck. She jumped on to the wolf's back, and her eyes flashed. Moony howled in agonizing pain as his bones began to snap and crush, is muscles tearing and stretching, forcing him back in to the body of Remus Lupin.

Remus panted for breath, his body trembling as he realized he couldn't turn back.

"As long as I have hold of you, you're human." The woman said darkly, and tightened her grip around the back of his neck. Remus's hands scrambled against the stone and he struggled for air.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

There's only a few chapters left. Sorry for taking so long, please for give me for everything.

Please Review and Comment


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos erupted in the compound and Harry was crawling in his skin, stuck in his damned room, banging on the door begging that someone would hear him. It was his family, just like Nicoli had told him. He'd seen Remus fighting Abeni in the court yard and couldn't bare to watch.

Freedom was so close.

* * *

Remus' hands scrabbled against the stone, blood welling from broken fingernails as the woman squeezed the back of his neck. Even without his wolf form, his bones and skin were more resilient than a human's, so his neck had not broken yet. His eyes watered from the pain and he clenched his jaw.

He caught a scent on the air, Jasper and Bill.

"You're pathetic, just like the rest of your kind mutt." The woman said, grinning. Remus swallowed, forcing himself to calm down and think. He reached down to his robe pocket and his heart leapt when his fingers wrapped around his wand.

"REPELLO!" Bill shouted and the woman was thrown off of the werewolf. She screamed, enraged as she charged at Bill and Jasper. Jasper crashed in to her, smashing her down on the ground. She smashed her head back in to his nose, and with that managed to kick him off when his grip had loosened. But it didn't matter, a fully transformed Remus rushed her, massive, powerful jaws pinning her left arm against her torso, breaking diamond hard skin. Bill rushed forward, grabbing her right arm as she went to grab Remus again. He shook his head back and forth with a vicious growl and Bill with enhanced strength, pulled her right arm out off. A sickening suction sound followed by the vampire's blood curdling scream filled the courtyard. Remus readjusted his jaw, and Abeni struggled through the pain as he put a paw against her torso and bit her arm off, and tossed it away. Jasper got to his feet and joined in, helping them dismantle the woman efficiently and Bill set her pieces aflame.

They exchanged glances and took off in to the villa.

* * *

Alec and Felix were efficiently moving through the first floor of the main house, the others spread out and battling their way towards Harry. It smelt like wizards and vampires, and a lot of blood. There had been a lot more than the coven's five members in the villa since Harry had been brought here. Magic users that weren't from their group as well, as recent as ago as a few days.

The coven leader had sympathizers, and if they were every found out, they would not be long for this world. Aro and Marcus would see to it, but Alec for now kept his mind focused on the task at hand, finding Harry. A vampire with blond hair, tattoos and what had once been olive colored skin walked in front of them, hands held up in surrender. Felix growled, crouching in preparation of a fight as the shadows in the hall grew larger and darker.

"I won't fight, Harry's on the fifth floor," The vampire told them. "Please, I wanted nothing to do with this, I spent years lying to my sire to keep Harry out of his grasp and now all I want is to help you get him back."

"Why should we believe you?" Alec asked, walking around the other Volturi member.

"You shouldn't, but it's the truth." He said, looking at the smaller vampire. "Take me to your masters and if it is my time to die, I will not fight it."

"Fair enough." Alec said, and cut off the other's senses and he dropped like a stone, unable to keep his balance. Alec turned to Felix. "Take him outside and give him to the humans keeping watch."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Felix asked, though both of them knew that he would.

"Of course, Jane will find me soon enough and then we'll have Harry." Alec said and Felix nodded, collecting the downed vampire with ease and throwing him over his shoulder. Alec continued deeper in to the villa, heading for stairs that would lead him to the fifth floor.

* * *

When the door to Harry's room burst open, it wasn't Edward or his family, but Anntonius on the other side. His red eyes aflame with anger and he was on Harry in an instant, hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"They killed Abeni, does that make you happy little one?" He snarled, dragging Harry from the room. It was clear he wasn't looking for an answer, because as Harry whined his sire only increased the pressure on his neck. The twins were at the end of the hall, looking nervously between their sire, each other and their newest coven mate. "Let's go," He ordered, moving past the two boys and they were quickly on his heels.

They were all stopped on the next floor landing by Edward, Sirius and Lucius. Edward growled and Lucius and Sirius both trained their wands on the twins.

"...Edward." Harry managed to gasp and like a snapped line, the battle broke out. An explosion threw Harry from Anntionius' grip and over the railing to the ground four stories down, where he crashed, breaking up heavy stone tile like a wrecking ball. Harry rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, looking up to see Lucius and Sirius fighting with the twins, pushing them down the stairs the floor below where they were out of the way of the more vicious fight and with better footing. Edward was locked in battle with Anntonius.

Even with the advantage of his speed and mind reading, Edward was struggling to hold his own against Anntonius, who had thousands more years of experience in battle. Harry rushed to help, only for Jane to stop him on the second floor landing.

"What are you doing Jane?!" Harry cried, trying to get around her, but she matched his every move.

"If he cannot kill him, then he deserves to die." Jane said and Harry growled at her. She pushed him back with both hands on his chest. "Aro will never forgive him if he doesn't do this himself. Caius will never believe him strong enough to protect you. And Marcus will not find him worthy, do you want that?"

"I don't care what they think," Harry snapped and tried to go jump over her, but she kicked him down.

"It's no longer up to you." Jane growled back and Harry looked at her. "They've already decided, he must earn his place next to you, they know you can handle yourself, but Edward Cullen has been made weak by living so closely with humans and he does not deserve the Prince of the Volturi, just like Marcus' mate was to weak, so is Edward."

Harry froze, eyes wide. "No, th-they wouldn't. Marcus wou-"

Jane's gaze stayed serious and calm. "If Aro could kill Marcus' mate, his own sister, for weakness without remorse, what chance does Cullen have if he does not do this?"

"It wasn't Edward's fault." Harry defended. "They attacked us without warning, the powers the twin-"

"It does not matter." Jane said with a shake of her head. "Now, Alec and I will get you out, and you must pray your mate is worthy, or this will be the least painful way of loosing him."

Alec was now standing behind Harry, and he looked solemn when Harry turned to him for help. "Aro's word is law Harry, Edward's gifts will not gain him favor any longer." He grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him down the stairs, Jane following behind them.

* * *

The bones in Edward's arms were slow healing, he forced himself from the hole in the wall that Harry's captor had thrown him through, snarling through the blood pooled in his mouth.

Anntonius laughed, rolling his shoulders as the few wounds he'd gotten healed quickly. "You are what the Fates gave to My Harry as a mate?" He taunted. "Surely even a human would be a better match than you, you're pathetic and fight like a man, not a monster." His thoughts gave nothing away, only more taunting, and how assured he was that he'd win this battle.

But Edward had more to loose in this fight, even if he won, he knew by the Voltuir Guards' thoughts it wouldn't assure that he'd get to see Harry again. So as Edward straightened his spine, he unclenched his fists, blunt fingernails growing in to deadly claws, and eyes turning black from blood lust he growled.

"I will end you for laying a hand on him." Edward promised and Anntonius laughed.

"Very well then, let us see who ends who." Anntonius beckoned Edward forward. In a blur, Edward was across the hall, prepared to strike, but Anntonius was ready, and with a harsh kick, had thrown Edward once more through a wall, and followed him, a swift punch changed Edward's direction, and threw him through the floor to the room below. Anntonius landed on his chest with both feet, sending them down another level.

Edward felt his ribs crush, but grabbed Anntonius' leg, and spun them around, as they hit the floor. Edward pulled trying to rip his leg from his body, but was kicked in the face for his trouble and sent him skidding across the floor until he was stopped by a support column catching his shoulder.

Edward struggled to get the ground beneath his feet, and ignore the pain in his chest as his ribs knitted themselves back together. Above him, the explosions had stopped, meaning Sirius and Lucius had finished their fights. Anntonius had noticed as well.

"Even if they kill my children, I will create more, and more and keep going after Harry. Do you know how truly rare it is for a wizard or witch to keep all of their magic after the vampire venom takes full affect?" He said, walking towards Edward at a leisurely pace. "It's a wonder the Volturi even let them out of their sight. A wizard's magic grows as they age, and if it is not stunted or damaged by the venom, it will continue to grow and grow as the vampire ages."

Edward looked up only to have Anntonius kick him in the chest and stomach, re-breaking the barely healed cried out in pain, curling himself around Anntonius' leg so he could no longer kick him.

The older vampire laughed at the pathetic attempt and bent down to grab the whelp from him and end him quickly. He didn't have time left to play. He needed to make his escape, remake his coven - stronger and with more numbers (though he'd never find abilities as unique as before) and wait for a time when Harry was once again vulnerable. Anntonius snarled, it could take years for the Volturi to drop their guard again.

Edward went limp when Anntonius grabbed him by the back of the neck, and let the older vampire pull him until they were at eye level. Blood was smeared across his handsome face, bones quickly healing. Anntonius put his other hand on the whelp's shoulder in order to gain the leverage he needed to decapitate him.

"No fight left in you boy." Anntonius chuckled. Edward opened his eyes, and they were burning with fury.

"Strategy always wins over force." Edward said, and tore out Anntonius' throat, nearly beheading the vampire in the process. As he was dropped to his feet, Edward lashed out again, tearing off one arm, and then the other. Anntonius managed a gurgled roar, as his body struggled to heal the wound on his neck. Edward clamped his teeth to the side of Anntonius' neck and his hand to the other side and pulled.

He kicked Anntonius' body over, and kept his head tight in his hand, snarling over his fallen adversary. He finished tearing the man's body to pieces and left him scattered around the room. Shifting his grip on the remains of the man's neck to his hair, he began to make his way outside.

* * *

It was silent outside the villa, as everyone waited for Edward. Harry paced while the other vampires stood still around the three that had surrendered, Emmett and Jasper worried about their brother. While the humans were glad to see Harry alive and safe after over ten years, now wasn't the time for celebrating or reunion. They waited, if Edward did not come out, they knew they were to set the villa aflame, trapping anything inside to burn.

When Edward did emerge, battered and blood soaked, the fear that filled the air evaporated. When he came to a stop in front of Harry, and dropped his captor's head at his feet, the tension ebbed, but didn't disappear.

"Edward," Harry sobbed, and launched himself at the other vampire, wrapping his arms around him tightly, uncaring of the gore that covered his body. He buried his face in Edward's neck and breathed in his scent, not wanting to let go. Edward murmured in his mate's ear to low for the humans to hear, though the vampire's and Remus all did.

"I've got you now," Edward whispered. "I've got you forever." He promised, though they did not know if it were true.

* * *

The didn't Portkey back to Grimmauld Place, but to the Volturi coven in Italy. The three males that had surrendered were put in cells until they could be dealt with at a later time. Marcus was the first to pry Harry away from Edward to check him over for injury, and to see for himself that Harry was in fact back, safe once more.

Caius was second, though he did not try to take Harry from Marcus' arms, he left his throne to see for certain all was well with the young vampire he'd come to see as a son.

Aro however did not leave his throne. His pale hands gripped the armrests of his throne so firmly the stone cracked and began to crumble.

"Leave us." He ordered, and Harry froze in Marcus' arms, green eyes turning to the eldest vampire, already pleading. "This is a matter for our kind, not humans."

Alec and Jane opened the doors of the throne room, and lead the wizards from the room without protest. Carlisle, as Edward's sire, was lead in by Demetri to bare witness. As soon as the heavy doors shut, Harry pulled himself from Marcus' arms.

"You don't have to do this Aro, please." Harry pleaded, going to the old vampire's side. "Ple-"

"Princes do not beg," Aro snapped, turning red eyes on Harry. "I'm doing this for you Harry," He cupped Harry's face gently, wiping away a blood tear with his thumb then stood. Edward stood tall, and Harry quickly met his eyes as Aro walked towards him.

* * *

**End Chapter**

Yes, I know after no updates for so long to leave you with this cliffhanger I'm such a bitch. But there are only two more chapters left and to make sure you're not left waiting, I wrote them already so by the end of the month this story will be complete, all I have to do is post the chapters. I really suck at writing fights so I hope this was acceptable, and I hope I never put myself in this position again (although I know I will because I'm an idiot).

Please review/comment and thank you so much for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't let him do this Marcus, please." Harry begged, but Marcus remained like stone, eyes intent on his brother and Edward. Felix kept a firm hand on Carlisle's shoulder and Emmett and Jasper stood trapt behind Jane, Alec and Demetri, full of anger and pain. Caius had come to Marcus' side, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Shush now Harry," Caius said and Harry looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"He's my mate!" Harry screamed.

"And he is weak." Caius replied softly. Aro grabbed Edward's arm, and threw the mind reader to the center of the room. Harry struggled in Marcus' hold, trying everything besides hurting him to escape. Aro would not listen to his pleas and Edward did not fight and Aro beat him from one side of the room to the other.

"Stop! Please Aro!" Harry pleaded.

"Remove him!" Aro commanded and Marcus picked Harry up and pulled him from the room.

Carlisle looked away, jaw clenched as his first was beaten before his eyes and Harry's screams were still reaching the hall.

"Do you hear your mate screaming Edward Cullen?" Aro asked with disgust. "He is weak because _you_ are weak! Your gifts, your lifestyle have made you soft and he was taken because he was protecting you!" He kicked Edward on to his back, and placed his foot on his throat.

Edward opened topaz eyes to look up at Aro. Like Anntonius', Aro's thoughts betrayed nothing but the rage and despair felt over almost loosing Harry. "What do you want?" He gasped and Aro snarled, kicking him a few feet away.

"Stand if you do not want me to cut off your head now." Edward pulled himself to his feet, only for Aro to rush him again, and throw him to the floor with a loud crash that cracked marble. "Stand." He ordered, again Edward did and again Aro beat him down.

Edward coughed, blood filled his mouth and he spit it on the floor as he pulled himself from the indent in the wall his body had made. He stumbled but was kept from hitting the ground by Aro's hand around his throat, pulling him off his feet and in to the air. He scratched at Aro's wrist, drawing thick, nearly black blood. Aro slammed him on to the floor so hard that the marble cracked and lifted up to form a crater.

"As the dominate in your bond, you are the protector, not the protected." Aro said, circling around Edward as he struggled to pull himself out of the hole formed around his body. "As the elder, you are to teach and to guide." He broke Edward's shoulder with cruel efficiency and Edward cried out in pain. "You are to fight until your bones are dust and your skin is ash." He stepped on Edward's leg, snapping bone.

"Until the venom can no longer heal, and your body decays." Aro snarled, kicking Edward on his back as he started to stand again. "Do you understand Edward Cullen?"

Edward didn't answer, only pushed himself to his feet once more, even as Aro rushed to beat him down again.

* * *

Harry collapsed the second Marcus let him go. He curled in to himself, and knocked away hands that reached to comfort him.

"...Harry," Marcus called softly as he rocked himself, clutching his hands over his heart, fearing the moment he could no longer feel Edward in his chest. He tried to comfort himself, his body rocking back and forth but it didn't sooth him, he wanted Edward. Needed him, but Aro, Caius and Marcus were going to take him away.

The thought of Edward's death made him feel like he was going to die all over again.

"Harry," Marcus called again and Harry looked up at him, eyes full of rage and hate.

"How can you do this?" Harry asked brokenly. "You lost your mate, you know how it feels yet you're going to stand by and let Aro do the same to me." Marcus flinched, but Harry didn't feel for him like he would've under any other circumstance. "I will never forgive you for this. I will never forgive _any_ of you for this."

Marcus didn't answer, just sank in to the arm chair behind him. Harry realized they were in his old room, but it didn't bring him any comfort. Caius stood at the door, silent as always and they waited.

* * *

Alice paced in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, terrified of the futures she'd seen flashing through her mind. Luna sat at the table, now shrunken to it's original (but still large) size, eyes closed and hands in her lap. She had not told Alice what she'd seen, and Alice did the same, it would not change the outcome, they were to far away to do anything, and they wouldn't be able to even if they were in the same room.

All they could do was wait and worry like all of the others, hoping the odds were in Edward and Harry's favor and that death wasn't the hand they'd be dealt.

* * *

Remus held tightly to his mate's hand, his discomfort of being surrounded by vampires mattered not, the scent of Harry's blood tears and the echos of his pleading screams did. His heart ached for his cub, but the laws of vampires were not ones they could interfere with, and as Carlisle had told them only Aro could show mercy, however unlikely.

"It will be alright Moony," Sirius whispered, and the werewolf looked at him. Sirius tried to smile reassuringly, but it did not quite work, the beating of his heart gave away his fear as well. The whine in Remus' throat could not be silenced, even as he buried his face in Sirius' neck and breathed in his scent, just like Harry had done when reunited with Edward. Trying to comfort himself with the scent of his mate.

"It will be alright Padfoot," Remus replied.

Bill, Lucius and Snape sat uneasily in the room they'd been lead too, a muggle man and woman (pets of the Volturi) stood at the doors, silent and unaffected by what was happening. Bill ground his teeth, and his hands were clenched in fists, knuckles white from the pressure.

* * *

Edward panted for unneeded air, his whole body wracked with pain as he forced himself to his feet once more. His shattered bones and torn muscles struggled to keep him upright, the venom struggling to heal the wreckage Aro had done. His vision blurred and he swayed dangerous. Carlisle was crying, Emmett was enraged and Jasper's mind swimming with the surges of emotions. Edward's own mind struggled to focus as he lifted his eyes to meet Aro's.

The eldest vampire stood not far from him. He rushed Edward, but the mind reader refused to flinch even as Aro punched him to his knees, then grabbed the front of his ruined shirt to keep him from collapsing.

"You must always stand again Edward Cullen." Aro told him. "Always." He growled and shook the beaten vampire to emphasize his point. "For if you are weak, your mate is the one who suffers most in the end, not you." He released Edward and let him collapse.

Edward whimpered, curling in on himself for only a few seconds before he forced himself to his feet, though it was clear any more abuse and he would be unable to heal, even with human blood to feed on.

"Your unique gift, and my fondness for your sire were payment for you to take Harry from here," Aro told him. He circled Edward slowly. "You've lost the favor they've granted you. Despite your bond, I will not allow Harry to leave this place with you again."

The pain of that hurt more than all the pain Aro had inflicted on his body and Edward dropped to his knees.

_"Harry's wrath is the only thing keeping me from killing you Edward Cullen."_ Aro continued and Edward looked up at him, and realized, the words had been in Aro's mind, not spoken aloud. _"And his love for you, the only reason I will allow you to atone for your failure."_

Edward lowered his head, and closed his eyes.

* * *

As hours went by and the bond did not sever, Harry managed to calm himself enough to think, though he would not allow Marcus or Caius near him. They convinced him to clean himself up, and change in to his own clothes. But even after that, Harry was not comfortable, or able push his anxiety down.

When the door to his room opened and Aro stepped in, Harry snarled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Aro sighed tiredly and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Edward Cullen will live," He stated and Harry's eyes went wide. "But I will not allow him to be with you, he has not earned that right."

"... Aro," Harry found himself suddenly weak, and stumbled back until he found the wall, and sank against it.

"After he heals, he will have a choice to make and you will not be able to influence his choice." Aro continued. "He will have to decide if he wants to endure the pain I will put him through to get to you."

"You've gone soft," Caius said and Aro nodded.

"I suppose I have, but they've bonded and to kill the dominate, only leaves the submissive in pain and it is something I cannot do again." Aro explained and Harry found his eyes traveling to Marcus, and his heart ached. "But that is the limit of my mercy and I will not be swayed more."

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to nod. The fact that Aro had not killed Edward was a miracle, Harry nodded again, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is he?"

"With Carlisle, getting blood and rest." Aro answered. "And he will be sent away when he is healthy enough."

"Sent where?" Harry pressed and Aro looked up at him with a stern expression.

"Somewhere to cure him of his weaknesses,"

* * *

**End Chapter**

This chapter is short, and I'm sorry about that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:** I had a few people question a few things and I just wanted to clear them up. First of all, yes, Harry is strong enough that he could've stopped Aro, gotten away from Marcus using his abilities, but in doing so would've declared himself an enemy of the Volturi and Edward as well, meaning that they both would've been on the run, for the rest of eternity and never able to see their families again. Second, the blood; Edward coughed up blood and drew blood from Aro when he scratched him, in my mind, I don't see the vampires as not having blood, I've always thought that they replenish their blood by drinking that of another human or an animal, but because their hearts do not beat, it doesn't flow through their bodies but just sits where it is, deteriorating until it's replenished again. So they don't bleed actively, when they're ripped apart it's just like a dumping a bucket of blood on the floor, when they are scratched or bitten, any blood in the area of the wound just pools through the opening but doesn't actively flow, just whatever is in that area comes out. Edward coughing up blood is because even though he doesn't need to breath, he still does (out of habit) and any bleeding in his lungs would eventually make it's way up and out of his wind pipes. Which also means, yes if they wanted to the vampires could feed from each other, but since the blood is dead it has no taste and does not give them what living blood would. I know Twilight vampires aren't like that but I honestly HATE the idea of the Twilight Saga vampires and thus, took an artistic license, I hope you understand that.

Now, please enjoy the last chapter of Black Dawn, and thank you all so so so much for reading.

* * *

Edward stared up at the ceiling from the bed that he'd been dumped in. He did his best not to feel sorry for himself, but he did. Aro had been right, Harry had suffered because he'd not been strong enough. It didn't matter that Harry had magic and could fend for himself, it was Edward's job to make sure he never needed to. It didn't matter that Harry had not been tortured or that he'd been able to fight off his captor's unwanted attentions.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Carlisle, and Edward looked from the ceiling to him. "Aro's conditions to be able to reunite with Harry are steep and not without consequences."

Edward grimaced, the pain he was still feeling made it near impossible for him to move. "There's only one thing I can do." Edward said, lifting his hands slowly to rub his face. "Being away from Harry is going to be extremely difficult, but it's only a few years, versus the rest of eternity kept away from him."

Carlisle frowned. "I have raised you to be a compassionate, understanding man Edward, and even when you've strayed, it has not been like this will be. The fighting alone-"

"Will be worse than what Jasper went through." Edward finished. "But I will do whatever I have to to gain Aro's favor and win Harry back." Carlisle nodded, heart heavy and they lapsed in to silence.

* * *

"Where is Aro sending him?" Harry asked, a week later as he watched from a window as Edward was lead to a dark grey car. It was just before dawn, and the Cullens and his Wizarding family had been sent to their homes after a brief, bittersweet reunion. Remus and Sirius sent him a hand mirror with a communication charm on it so they could reconnect, but it was not how Harry had hoped to get to know them again.

"He will go to several places." Marcus said, arms crossed as he stood behind Harry, watching from over the younger's head. "There have been problems with newborns in Croatia, Northern Norway and several covens in South America had requested assistance. After that Aro has not told me where he plans to send him."

Harry clenched his jaw as Edward looked up just before he got in the back seat and their eyes met. Harry put a hand against the window, Edward lifted his hand, then stopped as he was shouted at from the interior of the car. He nodded at Harry, a silent promise before getting in the car.

Harry stayed at the window until the car rounded a curve and disappeared behind the stone wall.

"How long does he have?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes." Came Aro's voice from the end of the hall. Harry turned to look at him, he looked very old this last week, and as Harry's back stiffened and his shoulders squared, it was apparent as to why. Harry turned away from him, glanced out the window again before he turned and walked away.

Aro sighed heavily and Marcus chuckled at his expense. "Aren't you glad you took my advice now brother?" He said as the two ancients went the opposite way as Harry, to Aro's study.

"He still hates me." Aro replied grimly, sinking in to his chair.

"Yes, but when Edward returns, his hate will dissipate." Marcus reminded him. "You must weather through this just like they must." Then he chuckled. "Besides, don't all teenagers go through a phase where they hate their parents?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Aro asked.

"Only a little," admitted the other. They were both quiet for a while, until Marcus spoke up. "How is Caius doing?"

"As far as I can tell, he's pretending nothing has changed." Aro answered, smiling a bit as the subject turned away from him. "Have you talked to the three yet? They have very interesting abilities."

"The twins especially," Marcus replied. "For a vampire to be impervious to fire, let alone two is unheard of."

"For a vampire to get through to cold Caius is unheard off." Aro joked and Marcus hummed in agreement. "It shall be an interesting thing to watch grow."

"Most interesting."

* * *

It had been decades, since Edward had had living, human blood. He'd forgotten what it felt like, the power and the heat that moved through his body was different from that of the animals he'd drunk from. He growled, at the man struggling between his teeth, and bit down harder. His eyes glowed a faint red in the darkness of the alley he'd pulled his prey in to.

He'd gone as long as he could get away with not feeding on humans, before Aro had gotten tired of his defiance, waiting until the black had completely covered his eyes before feeding. He'd get weak then, and for his stupidity Felix and Demetri beat him senseless.

That had been a months ago now and he'd learned his lesson well, he could try to sneak out and feed from animals, but there wasn't always animals large enough to sate a vamppire his age for long, where as there was always an abundance of humans, like the man who'd followed him in to the alley, thinking he was going to get lucky with an under aged male. Aro didn't care if he selected his meals based on the level of their lack of morality or worth, only for him to learn what he was trying to teach him.

Edward tuned out the man's pleading and frantic thoughts, he couldn't afford to feel guilty. Harry needed him, just as badly as he needed Harry and if feeding on humans was one step closer to his mate, he was beginning to realize how easily he would slaughter anyone he needed to.

It was a terrifying thought, but was true.

Only Harry mattered.

* * *

The thoughts of newborns were scattered and frantic, only focused on two things, violence and hunger. Pain did nothing to stop the repeating thoughts, and neither did the sight and sounds of other newborns being decimated around them. After six months in Northern Norway, with Demetri and Felix, where they tracked and destroyed a coven of four and their newborn army of over fifty, Edward was sent to Croatia where he was to put his new tracking and fighting skills to the test.

Of course, once he found the nest, he was to wait for the others to come and help clear it out. He spent his free time thinking of Harry. Now over two years after nearly being put to death by Aro, he understood why the ancient had done what he had, but it didn't mean he liked it.

Demetri, who'd been one of the oldest of the guard had told him of the story of Didyme and Marcus, having been the only guard member around when it happened. Several times Marcus had almost died because of her carefree nature, but Didyme would not change her ways, and although Marcus was the happiest he'd ever been, he was not safe most of all with their plans on leaving the Volturi. At the time, they'd been at war with several covens, and the death of one of their leaders would have been a great loss for the Volturi, one their enemies would use to their advantage.

Aro had suffered too, killing Didyme, though he would not admit it, and the rift between him and Marcus had only just started to heal with Harry as the catalyst.

Harry was the most important vampire in ages, and Edward had nearly lost him. One that all three leaders of the Voltuir thought of as a son, that they all agreed to be heir to the throne of the Volturi coven. When the day came they decided to slumber, all of the vampire world would rest on Harry's shoulders and he would need a mate capable of protecting him, of leading The Guard in striking down any that opposed him.

Edward was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of approaching footsteps. He crouched, still and silent behind an outcropping of rock until his prey came close. One of the older vampires in the Croatian coven he was hunting. After dealing with newborns for months, this vampire seemed to move slowly to Edward's eyes and he wondered if this is how Jasper felt sometimes.

* * *

It was strange to see the three different branches of Harry's family all converging together in one place for his birthday after so long. The Volturi and the Cullens seemed strained together, but did their best to be civil, though the Cullens were still sore about Edward's treatment (unjust punishment). The wizarding portion of his family seemed to just fine playing go between, though Snape, like always looked like this was the last place he wanted to be.

Harry tried not to notice the one person missing from the festivities that he wished was there above everyone else. He was happy, very happy to have everyone together, yes, but without Edward it all seemed lacking. It had been two very long, dreary years now, and still Aro said it was too soon.

"Don't worry cub," Remus said, ruffling Harry's unruly hair with a smile. "Trust me, Edward will finish his tasks with flying colors and be in your arms soon enough. It will be all the sweeter then."

Harry smiled and hugged the werewolf, grinning at the rounding of his belly. "I will not worry for the rest of the night, I promise." He said and Remus chuckled, hugging him back then pulled away.

"Good, now come on, Connor has something he wants to show you." Remus informed, leading him over to Sirius and their now three year old son.

Harry dropped to his knees as the little boy pulled on his sleeve to get him at eye level. "Watch Uncle 'Arry." He said, then screwed up his face in concentration until his hair turned in to a great, electric blue mane. Harry laughed with delight, pulling the boy forward and ruffled his hair.

"Look at that, the magics of The Black Family," Harry said. "That's wonderful Connor." The little boy squealed happily as his hair changed again to stringy and dirty green.

"Black blood is strong," Sirius said and Harry looked up at him. "A family name to be proud of now,"

"Yes it is." Harry placed a kiss to the top of Connor's head, then stood, pulling the boy up in to his arms as he did. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Like I would miss your birthday," Sirius stated. "The only birthdays I've missed were because I was in Azkaban, and the others were because _someone_ didn't want anyone to know where he was expect for that no good cousin of mine." He grumbled.

"I'm making up for it now." Harry said.

"We both are Prongslet." Sirius said.

* * *

"Why haven't the Cullens moved on yet?" Jacob asked, looking down at Draco who was lounging quiet happily with his head in the shifter's lap. Draco cracked one eye open briefly.

"Are you still on bad terms with them, after all this time?" He asked and Jacob grumbled something under his breath that his mate didn't quiet catch.

"They usually only stay for five or six years at a time, that's all." Jacob said and Draco hummed.

"Even though all of the 'kids' are out of school now, they stayed in the area because they like it here." Draco said. "Besides, they were hoping that the La Push alpha might be willing to work out a treaty with them for future generations."

"Is that so?" Jacob said, brushing his fingers through Draco's hair, getting a soft trill of contentment for his work.

"Yes, Carlisle didn't want to leave until the two of you could come up with something now that you and Sam have merged your packs and Sam has stepped down as alpha." Draco said. "Harry has also expressed an interest in returning to Forks for a time after Edward and him are allowed to come back."

"How's that going by the way?" Jacob asked.

"Its been three years and Edward is in Boliva, helping a coven deal with some issues the last I heard. Aro has allowed him and Harry to communicate, via letters anyways."

"Wow, letters, bet that's exciting." Jacob said with a snort, Draco opened his eyes to look up at him. "You know, there were these amazing things called telephones invented a while ago, they work a lot faster than letters the last I heard."

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow, stretching his back before sitting up with a groan and a gentle, guiding hand on his back. "Merlin, help me, I'm getting fat." He grumbled, running his hand over his stomach

"Not fat, pregnant." Jacob reminded him, "very pregnant." he was grinning at Draco's huge stomach.

"Shut up, this is your fault you know."

"I know." Jacob replied proudly, he wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him back in to his lap. He pressed a kiss to the side of the veela's neck. "Does Harry have any idea when Aro's ending Edward's enlistment?"

"No, I don't even think Aro knows when Edward will have worked off his debt."

* * *

After all the things Harry had seen, he never thought he'd see the day when someone else could make Caius smile. Yet, today Caius hadn't _stopped_ smiling. Nicoli was leaning over to whisper in his ear, their hands entwined between them as Aro and Marcus finally gave their blessing. It had taken three and a half years for Nicoli and Caius to mate, and it was disgusting how happy they made each other.

It was just like he had felt with Edward, and he had to admit he was very jealous. But he did not take it out on them. Caius deserved to be happy, as did Nicoli and he was happy for them. Harry sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and left the throne room, which was serving as a make shift wedding chapel.

Demetri followed him out silently and they walked out all the way to the library in silence. Once there, Demetri poured them both a wine glass of blood, and took one to Harry who was sitting in front of the fire place.

"So, Alec tells me you've taken up another instrument while I was gone." Demetri said, just trying to break the ice.

"I got bored with the violin," Harry answered, slouching when he realized Demetri was here only as a friend.

"You get bored to easily," The tracker said with a chuckle, taking the seat across from him. "Edward sends his love,"

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Southern tip of Chile," Demetri answered. "Aro has him tracking a group of Slayers who've wiped out three non-combative covens." Harry's fingers tightened around the bottom of his wine glass, and Demetri feared it would shatter at any second. "Three of them have already been killed running like the cowards that they are."

"How is he?" Harry asked, taking a breathe to calm himself.

"Stronger, when Felix and I last tested his skills he pinned Felix and tracked and caught me in little under an hour," Demetri answered again, and sipped his blood, giving Harry a few minutes to think. Felix was quite pleased with Edward's progress, to have someone finally best him in a fight was quite impressive, but Aro was still not ready to forgive him.

Demetri wasn't sure where he fell yet. Seeing his youngest brother so lifeless and lonely, even with him just a few feet away made him feel powerless. Edward's presence could fix it in a second, but Demetri still wanted Edward to be stronger.

"So... so he's okay?" Harry asked, voice unsure.

"Besides missing you, yes, he's okay." Demetri told him, and Harry smiled a little.

* * *

They were just a few hundred miles away from Forks, Edward could faintly catch Emmett's scent (very faint and old, most likely an old path he'd taken hunting) on the tree he was leaning against. Yet, the temptation to go see them never came. Alec and Jane were standing not far from him, and hadn't even looked his way since they'd met up with him. They were supposed to be meeting a nomad with information on a vampire with the beginning of a new born army on Vancouver Island.

He missed his family, of course, it had been four years and five months since he'd last seen any of them. Yet, he didn't _miss_ them, going to see them wasn't worth loosing all the ground he'd gained towards Harry.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention from his thoughts and he straightened up, tilting his head towards the approaching vampire.

He growled faintly when he heard not one mind, but eight, three clear and five disjointed.

"A trap." He informed, drawing the attention of the twins. Alec sighed, pulling off his cloak as their attackers rushed the clearing. One of the newborns pounced on the fluttering red cloak, and Alec took it out with a series of well placed breaks. Jane turned her attention on the non-newborns, seeing as her ability was useless on them. Edward had three newborns swarm him at once. He kept up with their speed now, blocking wild claws and jaws that snapped shut like bear traps the second they got close to flesh.

Edward beheaded the first to break away from the group with ease, kicking it's head away as the second two jumped him at the same time. He roared in outrage as teeth locked on to his jaw. He swiftly removed the offending lower jaw, which had the new born squealing and writhing on the ground while he ripped the third from his back, snarling at the tearing of his skin and tore it to pieces.

Alec finished off his new born, just in time to see Edward go to the remaining one and put it out of it's misery. Jane was standing over the three elder vampires, arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised.

"Why do they always underestimate me?" She asked and Alec laughed. "It's not funny," She snapped at him.

"Let one of them out, we must have words." Alec said, ignoring his sister's annoyance. She huffed and the vampire on the end gasped as he was let out of the mind-killing pain he'd been in. He writhed around on the ground, trying to figure which way was up as Alec grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to his knees. "You're going to answer every question I ask truthfully, or the pain you were just in will be the nicest thing we shall do to you. Do you understand?"

* * *

Edward was surprised it was Aro who met him at the airport in person, black cloak on and hood up to shade his face from the sun. He was holding another cloak, dark grey in color with green edging. Edward accepted it easily, he didn't hold a grudge against Aro any more.

"Welcome back," The ancient stated as Edward wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, then brought the hood up. "We'd better hurry, don't want to be late, do we?"

"Late?" He questioned, following Aro through a series of hallways and doors towards a back exit in the airport.

"It is the day of Harry's crowning ceremony so to speak." Aro informed. "We three are old, and ready for slumber and over the next year Harry will slowly begin to take over our duties now that you have returned to balance him."

"Does he know?" Edward asked as they finally exited the airport. The car that was waiting for them was the same one that had driven him to the airport five years ago. It was a very warm and sunny day, and the voices of excited humans carried across the airport to the private exit.

"That you have returned or that he is to lead the Volturi until we awake?" Aro asked, folding himself gracefully in to the backseat of the car as Edward did the same on the other side.

"Both." Edward answered as they drove away.

"He has been informed of his future duties, but I did not tell him of your arrival." Aro said. "He has to much on his plate to be distracted now."

"Me coming back at all will distract him." Edward said.

"Then you'd best hope your new found discipline can keep him focused on his work Mr. Cullen." Aro said, his tone was joking but his thoughts were serious.

"Of course."

* * *

His heart was beating again, Harry was sure of it. As soon as they grey robed vampire stepped in to the room, Harry had known it was Edward. The rest of the room had faded away, Cauis' words static and as red eyes met his green, Harry left the table, his chair clattering loudly to the floor.

They didn't speak for a long time, Edward just kept his arms around him tightly, and his chin resting on the top of his head. Harry was filled with too many emotions to find words, or even cry.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Harry pulled away just enough to look up at Edward's face. Although it was impossible for him to have aged, Edward did look older (although more mature was perhaps a better choice of words) and there was a scar on the right corner of his mouth and down his chin, a bite mark (one of many Harry would later discover). The color of his eyes told him that Edward had been feeding on humans (a condition Aro insisted on). He stood differently, more like The Guard and Jasper (like that of a soldier), his shoulders squared and his legs parted to give the best balance.

But his crooked smile still as Harry remembered it.

Harry surged up to capture that mouth in a searing kiss that did no justice to the six years of pent up lust, longing and love Harry had felt. His hands reached up to clutch at Edward's windswept hair and he sobbed happily as Edward kissed him back just as desperately.

Harry felt he could take on the world now that Edward was back.

* * *

**End of Black Dawn**

Yes, this is the end and I thank each and every one of you that has stuck with the story and with me through all 16 chapters and nearly three years (holy shit I can't believe it). I loved writing it, even when it got difficult towards the end and I loved hearing from you even more than that.

I do not know if I will do another Twilight/Harry Potter story of this size again, but I do have ideas for some pairings that I think you guys might enjoy, though there's no telling when I'll get around to it.

Again, thank you all for sticking with me and making Black Dawn such a huge success. Please send the story out with a huge flood of comments and reviews.

ConstantSnow.


End file.
